Lost in the Death
by Greki
Summary: Won't be finished. Check profile.
1. Dreams of a Land

**AN:** _Hey everyone... I just wanted to tell you, that I'm not a very good speaker/writer 'cause I don't practice too much here in Mexico. So sorry, if there are any spelling mistakes. _  
_Well that's all. Hope you enjoy. _

_Last Edit: June 24, 2005. I've decided to edit (just the grammar) all the chapters - one chapter per day -for your best enjoyment, I hope you appreciate it. Oh, but i'm really sorry if i don't catch all the mistakes. __Oh, and just a little something. To the one known as Airiq, lol, I admit the first chappies were quite frightening in the sense of grammar, but at that time I really didn't have a lot of knowledge in that sense. Forgive me for that, but if you cared enough to read until the last updated chapter, you would probably see that I've improved in that sense. _

___Oh, and thanks for the "leave/left" advice, lemme check on that. Another thing, just because people don't have right grammar, doesn't mean they're retarded, it's simply that one maybe doesn't have all the knowledge neccesary to correct all of the mistakes. To tell the truth I did proofread 'em all, it was simply that, as said before, didn't haveenough knowledge._

___Oh, andI invite you to write yourself a story and you'll see it's not as easy as it seems. Anyways, see ya!;)_

_

* * *

_

It was close to midnight. There in the forest,the only sound that could be heard was the slowly but peaceful chore of a young mare. In her back, was a young boy. He wore a green tunic, cap, and brown boots, below his tunic was a type of blank suit that covered all his body except for his head and arms. He had blonde hair and deep blue eyes. In his eyes, you could see the courage of a warrior, and the love, and pain of a human.

He looked somewhat tired and depressed. He just stood there, in her back, he didn't even know the time it was. He was deep in his thoughts. But he snapped back to reality when he noticed that they had stopped. He shook his head and saw the full moon that was above their heads.

"_Whoa… it must be close to midnight, maybe we should stop_," he though. "Hey girl, how about a rest?"

The only response he received was of a single nod, so he jumped off from her back and walked to a big tree, being followed closely by his horse and only companion. He sat there and waited for Epona - his horse - to arrive, when she arrived, he searched in his pack for some food. He found two apples, he gave one to Epona and he kept one.

Slowly he began to eat, while thinking about the past three years.

He though of it, he remembered when he left his home, Hyrule. He left it three years ago, but for him, it was just the same three repetitive days he lived in Termina. When the skull kid attempted to make the moon fall over it. And if it weren't for the Ocarina of Time, he would have been killed along with Termina's people.

Termina was an alternal time-line of Hyrule, which was the land that he just saved a day before. From there, he obtained the masks. The magical masks that allowed him to do many different things. He was somewhat happy of that, except, of course, that some of them brought him very painful thoughts that he didn't understand. And yet, he used them, because must of them reminded him of his home.

His home, where his life-long friends were. He missed them. There was not a single day that he didn't think of them. And it was precisely for one of his friends, that he was on this journey. Because of Navi, his fairy companion and most close friend aside of Epona.

When they destroyed Ganon and returned through time, she left him. She didn't even say goodbye. Maybe she had a very good reason for her departing, but he missed her too much. That's why he didn't even hesitate to look for her even if it took his whole life for it.

He soon felt his eyes heavy, and slowly he went to sleep.

But what he didn't know was the soft brightness of one mask on the pack placed in his shield. The Fierce Deity mask.

The dark energy, like the deep of the night, slowly covered all of his body. Suddenly a shadow stood behind him, while he was sleeping. Fearfully, Epona ran to help her young master, but was thrown away by a dark energy that belong to the shadow. All the commotion just made Link to wake up, covered by the dark energy. When he tried to move he realized that he was paralyzed. Just then he noticed the shadowy figure that stood behind him and the darkness that covered him.

"_What the hell is going on_?" he though.

"It's just that you're dying… my friend," replied a metallic voice that came from the shadow. Then he said to the fear full boy, "Aw... don't worry, you'll like it… I'm just making you a favor for helping me. You will not have to suffer again, my friend."

"Y-You're _Fierce Deity_… but how?" asked Link.

"I'm here to free you from the pain, and don't worry about her." He pointed to a near tree where Epona was. "She'll be fine," he smiled. Then heraised his hand, there a dark sphere stood.

"Thanks for your help my friend, I shall return the favor you made to me."

With that, he threw the sphere directly to Link's heart.

Link closed his eyes. For a momment he felt a soft and kind energy surround him, and then he felt no more.

"_So… this is the death_…" that was the last thing he though.

"Hope you enjoy… my friend…" said the Fierce Deity's figure, with a brief but soft smile.

With that he disappeared.

**

* * *

**

**Fanfiction,net**

**Presents:**

**

A production  


****Created**  
**By:**  
**Greki Corporations  
****(The most crazy and weirdo company in all around the world)**  


**Lost in the Death**  


"When the Darkness within our self"  
"Attempt to go out"  
"We only fall into our thoughts"  
"And we'll never get back into the Light"  
"Just then, is when… we're really dead."

_"But…is death all that bad?"_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: **  
**_Dreams of a Land_**

* * *

In Hyrule, the castle - that belongs to the king - was peacefully silent. There was a young - about thirteen years old - princess with blonde hair and navy blue eyes. She was asleep, but was turning in her bed, sweating, and mumbling something. 

Suddenly she woke up. Shuddering very hard, she felt fear, a lot of fear.

In her dreams she saw him dying. Her first and truthful friend that was of her age. Of course her nanny - Impa - was her friend too, but she saw her much more like a mother than a friend. She had the rest of the Sages and Malon as her friends too, but she wouldn't have met them if it wasn't of him. Then she remembered the dream, and tears began falling from her cheeks.

She shook her head, and, making an attempt to calm down, she said to herself, "Zelda calm down… it was just a dream… try to remember that…"

But she failed miserably. She had felt the dream too real, and that's not all, she feared for the well being of her friend. She hadn't seen him in almost four years, when he told her that he was going to leave in search of his fairy companion.

"_Navi_," she though. She shook her head, and opted to go for some water. So she left the room.

She was that deep in her thoughts, that she didn't notice a shadowy figure that fallowed her.

"Princess, why are you awake?" the figure asked, making the girl to jump.

"Impa! You startled me," she signed with relief, upon seeing who she was.

"Oh, sorry about that, but you still haven't responded to me," the Shekah said.

"I-It's just… that I h-had a bad dream… don't worry about it…" she whispered.

"A dream? What kind of dream?" the Shekah asked, this time much more serious.

The hyrulian princess hesitated for a moment. Then with a brief nod she asked her guardian to go somewhere else. Seeing the nervous girl, she understood that this was important, so they leaved to the library, one of the places that Zelda loved the most.

She guided the girl to a small table that was in the mere corner of the giant library, there she instructed the girl to sit, who obeyed immediately.

"Well…" The Shekah began.

Giving a nod, she signed and began to tell her the dream, "It was in a forest, the bright full moon was making it clear to see. The wind was refreshing, I felt peace at that place, so I began walking in it, deep into the forest. I walked just a few minutes… until I heard a shriek… I went to that place. There, below a tree was… Link… I saw him surrounded by a dark energy… it didn't felt evil… but…" at this time, the girl began shivering hard and tears began to fall from her cheek, when Impa saw this, she gave her a hug.

"The figure that was behind him…he said that he would return the favor… that he would give him peace…" she began sobbing hard, and Impa only hugged her more.

"Then he held his left hand up, a sphere was formed in his hand… and he threw it to Link's chest. His eyes went blank, and the darkness that was surrounding him just... disappeared… as well as the figure… but when it happened… I didn't feel Link's presence anymore...!" she looked up, with tears falling from her cheeks.

"When I ran to him… I just… woke up."

She finished crying in the strong arms of her guardian. "Shh… its okay,"Impa whispered to the young princess.

She knew very well that Zelda had strong feelings for the boy. She remembered the day they met. All the happiness that was in Zelda when he departed to Death Mountain for the Spiritual Stone of Fire - the Goron Ruby. Zelda was very happy that she finally had a friend of her age, but as well much more concerned for the whole situation.

She remembered what Zelda told her that moment, "I hope that nothing bad happens to him...Impa can you please watch him?"

That was what she asked her at that moment. Of course Impa would have done it, but she didn't want to left the princess alone with Ganondorf around. So she just said no, that he was going to be all right.

Indeed she did the right thing, if she had left her at that moment the princess would be dead by now. And that's not all, they wouldn't have destroyed Ganondorf by their own.

A few minutes passed for Zelda to calm down, but even after that, she was letting little sobs to escape from her lips.

Impa looked to the clock, it was 1:17 am. Very early for the princess. She must sleep well, and besides, the king would be very angry if his little treasure didn't sleep well.

"Zelda, you must go to sleep… tomorrow is going to be a long day," she told the young princess.

"But…" the princess began.

"No buts, you must sleep well,"Impa interrupted.

Zelda didn't want to sleep, she feared to see the dream again. But she also didn't want to disobey Impa, so she only nodded. They left, to her room. No word crossed between them. When they finally arrived, they stood in front of the door, glancing atit. Then at unison they said good night, and when Impa was about to leave, Zelda called her.

"Impa?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks…"

Zelda smiled and turned to the door. When she was about to cross it, Impa said, "don't worry princess, he will learn."

Then she leaved, with a very confused Zelda staring after her. After a few moments, she entered her room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a distant land, the moon was shining with a whitish light, that was reflected in a beautiful lake surrounded by a forest. In there was a waterfall that looked like if millions of silver crystals were falling from the rocks. There, behind, was a dark cave. The air there was cool, the ground was wet and with a lot of algae. 

Much deeper in the cave was a type of dungeon. There were some kind magic tools, andthe sound of agony was in the air. You could hear the screams of pain of the spirits in there asthere were a lot of spirits. But, even with that,it seemed like if there was a person living in there.

In the back of that strange building was a man standing in front of the fire, staring at it like if he could see something in there.

"Very well, so he think he can save him from me…" he murmured.

"Hah! What a foolish act!" he smirked. "It doesn't matter the way he dies…"

He gave a final glance to the fire and then he left.

"His soul will be mine."

Suddenly the fire disappeared.

* * *

The Sacred realm, where the goddesses stood, and house of the Sacred Triforce. There was only light, a pure energy that rised from the center of it, the Temple of Light. It was there, where the power of the ancient Sages rested. 

There was only a single Sage known as Rauru the Sage of Light. He was concentrating very hard on something, while whispering some odd words. Then a column of light fell from the heavens as the three goddesses appeared in front of the old Sage.

"My greetings, my ladies," he said with a politely tone.

"Rauru, long time no see…" said a patient voice with a sincere smile.

"Lady Nayru, its pleasure to see you" responded the Sage. Then he continued, "my ladies we mortals need your help-…"

But he was interrupted by a fiery but kind voice, "we know sage… the 'hunter' is after his soul."

"Yes, but Lady Din, we don't know how to stop him…" replied the Sage.

"You don't have to worry too much about it," said a kind and soft voice, making the other three beings give her a quizzical look. "The princess of destiny will help him, along with the other sages.Besides, he is not going tobe not an easy prayfor the hunter, his courage won't let him fall into theabyss of the hunter's heart."

"Are you sure about that,Farore?" asked the Goddess of Power.

"Yep, sure enough."

"You're very confident about the whole situation," replied the Goddess of Wisdom making the Goddess of Courage to smile.

"But whywould the Shadow God kill him, if he knew the hunter can take his soul?" wondered Din. The other occupants just remained silent wondering why he do that.

"I… don't know…" sighed Farore, Nayru just remained silent.

"Maybe… he would guide him."

* * *

It was dark. She didn't know where she was, the coolness of the air just made her shiver. Looking around she tried to find something that could help her, butnothing. 

She didn't know what to do. Suddenly she felt droplets that were falling from the apparent sky. She looked up, but it was just dark, but raining.

She wondered aloud, "Where I'm?"

"In the Zeith land," replied a metallic voice from behind her.

The girl panicked and looked around only to see a man that reminded her a lot of Link, but this figure scared her.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" asked the panicked girl, he just smiled.

"Why do you fear me Princess…? I only want to help the young Hero of Time…"

Zelda changed drastically her mood to a curios one. "What? You know him?" she said this time much more confident.

"Yes I do, Sage of Time. You're the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom,aren't you?"

The princess only nodded.

"It is just that he can't do this by himself…"

Suddenly the environment changed to a white one, making the girl to yelp.

"Death is beautiful isn't it? You can go whatever you pleasewithout worrying about anything… but that would be painful if it was not your time to die... but sometimes, you must dead to save yourself…" he said with a sad voice. Zelda remained silent, thinking about what he just said.

"But… when you are dead, you cannot come back, if you don't have a…" he searched for the right word, "support in the "real" world."

Then she remembered, he was the man that killed Link. This time furious, she yelled, "you're the one twho killed him! Why did you do that? Why did you took him from me!" She burst into tears, falling to her knees, the Deity just stared at her.

"Because I want to help him."

This made the girl to stop, looking right into his eyes she saw pain and agony. She felt horrible about the way she acted she just mumbled, "sorry."

The Deity just gave a brief smile, then his expression changed to one, this time, dead serious.

"You must guide him, through the land of the dead."

He turned to the environment in front of him. "This land changes depending of the soul… if he fails he will not come back." Then he turned to the confused princess. "You're his only hope, guide the power of the other sages to rescue him, my subordinate will help you."

Then she woke up.

**

* * *

**

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**AN: **_well that's it… maybe I exaggerated the way Zelda acts but if I didn't putted this way… maybe this chapter wouldn't be kind of sad. Well that's not the point I think it's short but maybe with the time it's size would increase and I can manage to learn a few more words…and to tell you the truth this is my first story… but anyway I hope you've enjoy it. _


	2. Just Cry

**AN: **_Wonder if anyone is reading this…well anyway, I'll keep the sad air in this chapter… maybe the next won't be that sad… (If it can be called sad) and I'll try to increase the length of this fic… so anyway I don't know what more to say so…_  
_Here's the fic. Hope you enjoy._

_Last Edit: June 24, 2005 Please forgive me if I don't catch all the mistakes. And change of plans, I'm not gonna edit the chappies one per day 'cause got some things to do, so see ya!_

* * *

Alone in the dark he stood. He didn't feel anything through his body, just his own presence.

"Goddesses, where I am?" he whispered to the echo of darkness.

"In the line of Zeith," responded a well-known metallic voice. Link didn't turn around to confirm who he was, as he knew already. "Fierce Deity… what's this place?" asked the young hero. The god remained silent for a moment.

"Do you know what is after life?" he responded with his own question. This only made Link to panic.

"I'm dead?" was all the words he could muster.

"Only if you wish to be dead," responded the god, which made Link to get confused.

"Is this Heaven?" he tried once more, but the God only smiled.

"Heaven and Hell doesn't exist, but if your soul wants it… _then prepare yourself_!" Abruptly as he said that, the 'land' around him began to change into many colors.Link tried to move, but didn't feel his body. He tried to look at it only to find, that there was no body.

He fell into the darkness.

* * *

**Fanfiction,net**  
**Presents:**

**A production**  
**Created**  
**By:**  
**Greki Corporations**  
**(The most crazy and weirdo company in all around the world)**

**Lost in the Death**

"When the Darkness within our self"  
"Attempt to got out"  
"We only fall into our thoughts"  
"And we'll never get back into the Light"  
"Just then, is when… we're really dead."

_"But…is death all that bad?"_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**  
**_Just Cry_**

* * *

"_So it began_," the Kokiri Forest's guardian thought. 

"I hope he does 'survive' to it… but the hunter is too powerful, it will not be easy for him," he said in a whisper.

"Goddesses… please help him," he prayed to the holy ones.

"Great Deku Tree?" asked a little girl with green hair and eyes. But wisdom could be seen in her eyes, yet possessing the innocence of a child.

"Saria, what brings thee here?" asked the guardian."I… was wondering if you felt the disturbance of the Triforce, it's just that one piece seemed to disappear," the Sage of Forest responded.

"I know… I felt it too… Saria… Link is dead," he said in a low voice. The girl gasped and turned slyly pale. She tried to say anything, but her voice failed. She just stood there, lost in her thoughts.His most beloved friend gone, gone forever.

She felt as crystal tears began falling from her cheeks. And as she fell on her knees, her eyes seemed lost and distant.

Letting out some little sobs, she remembered all those peaceful, yet distant times when he was with her. When they didn't care for the world, and were peaceful with all of the others Kokiris. Even though, Link always had the tremendous desire of seeing the outside world. The world the Kokiris didn't know. All the Kokiris believed that if they went outside the forest they would die, so they teased Link about that. They saw Link's desire like some odd dream.Of course Mido was the one who made Link suffer the most. He said that it was the dream of a non-fairy, and he made the others follow him and make Link suffer a lot. He always was teasing Link, so Saria was the only one that protected him from Mido's banter.

So they were always alone, but she felt happy with it because she always liked Link a little. And that time three years ago, when he leaved the forest for first time, she almost cried in front of him. But she knew, in a kind of way, that he had to leave. So the only thing she did was give him a Fairy Ocarina to help him remember her all the time. And he kept his promise. He always called her by her song. That was until three years ago, when he suddenly disappeared. But that occasion was different, because the Triforce still remained in all its glory, and this time even the Triforce of Courage disappeared with it's young master.And that only meant one thing.

"_He's dead_," was the last thing she thought before she passed out.

* * *

Dead Mountain, where the Gorons live. That rocky type people, those that only ate rocks. They had their own city, known as Goron City. Deep in there was a small tidy room, the Big Brother - Darunia's room. In there, the mentioned before was talking to someone. 

"What do you want?" he snapped to the knight. The knight was a messenger of the royal family sent by princess Zelda. The poor man was scared to hell of the Goron's boss, scared of the harsh stony voice that came from him.

With all his effort he responded, "Um…Sir, Princess Zelda sent me to inform you 'bout… young master Link's death."

All the people knew how fond the Gorons' boss was with Link, and he was the unfortunate one to inform him about Link's death. As he said that, he quickly closed his eyes expecting the worst torture from the Sage of Fire.He waited a few minutes for his torture to begin, but nothing happened.

Slowly he opened his eyes only to find that the Big Goron was crying.

"S-sir are y-you alright?" his voice was trembling, he didn't expect one of the most powerful warriors crying in front of him. But, at the same time, all the people had the right to cry, isn't it?

"P-please leave," that was more an order than a plea, so the knight didn't hesitate in making a quick leave.

When the knight departed, Darunia turned to face the statue that was behind him. He looked directly to the statue's eyes. "Ancestors, I - the Goron Boss Darunia, Sage of Fire - request your help." He closed his still crying eyes. "The Well-known Hero Of Time is… dead." This wasn't easy for him. "He's the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, which disappeared a day before, Princess Zelda, the Seventh Sage, has sent a messenger to confirm it."

He opened his eyes. "_Ancestors, please help him!_"

As he finished his request the statue began to shine.

* * *

In Hyrule field... 

"Thank goodness I'm still alive," said the Hyrule Castle's guard that was sent by the Princess Zelda to inform all the Sages about Link's death.

"Oh… well that was quite an experience." Yes indeed he was the first person to see the Sage of Fire crying. He let out a sigh and began to remember who was next.

"I already told the Sage of Fire, and I don't know who or where's the Sage of Forest so the next Sage is… oh no…." He would have to go to Zoras Domain to tell the Zora's princess, Ruto, who was the Sage of Water. The worst part was that she had a very particular crush for Link, and he'll have to go tell her about the Hero's death.

"Goddesses, why are you so cruel to me!" he yelled to the sky.

* * *

The Zoras, the fish-like people that could live under water, were the ones that could purify Hyrule's water. They had a king, and, of course, as mentioned before, a Princess, but from that morning she had been very upset. The King was very worried for her, so he tried to talk to her, but the Princess refused. 

Tired, she went to her room, where she began searching for a very particular book, well known as a Dairy. When she found it, she went to the nearest desk and she sat down. She looked for the last written page, and began writing on it.

_Yesterday the Triforce of Courage disappeared. I think the other Sages felt it too. I just hope it isn't that the bearer of it, Link, has died. I really hope Link is ok. Maybe Zelda could confirm us what was it, but I'm a little scared for the answer she'll give us. I don't want to lose Link, I… _

She paused her writing because someone knocked at the door. "Princess your father needs your presence," she heard the guard say. She was expecting her father to ask her about her mood, but something inside her told her that it wasn't that. Either way she got up, and went to the mirror to fix her look. Even if she were upset, she wouldn't forget about her appearance. When she finished, she left to the throne room.

In there was her father and a Hyrule Castle's Knight. Her father seemed nervous and was shaking. She cleared her throat to gain the attention of her father and the knight, who was even a lot more nervous than the King. It worked, the two of them looked at her."Father, do you needed my presence?" she asked.

"Ruto, Come here," her father said in a very low tone. Her heart was palpitating in a very fast rate. Slowly, and expecting something bad, she walked towards the King. When she reached them, the King spoke first, "Dear, this knight was sent by Princess Zelda to inform you…"

He looked at her. He didn't want to tell her, He remembered what had Link made for the Zoras and, of course, the notice he just received hurt him. He suspected that Ruto somehow knew about that, because she was the Sage of Water. But then again something inside him told him the she didn't know all the truth. He had to tell her.

He signed, "Ruto, Link is dead." He waited for her reaction. Ruto just collapsed.

* * *

The desert, that place where practically doesn't exist water, was the home for the mighty women thieves, the Gerudos. In Gerudo Valley, where Ganondorf, the King of Evil, came from was the entrance to the desert. Only women were permitted in there. The only exception was that every one hundred years, a man was born to be the ruler of them. That's without counting the Hero of Time, even if Nabooru was the only one that remembered this. 

Nabooru was the actual leader of the Gerudos, and she was the Sage of Spirit. But now she was in the center of the desert in the Spirit Temple. There in the entrance, she peacefully sat, well at least physically, emotionally she was in a suspicious-kind-of-mood and she didn't know why.Nabooru didn't care too much about other people, but even from the moment that she discovered that she was a Sage, somehow she changed a little bit.

She was trying to find why she felt that way, until a Gerudo guard called her, "Mistress, a Hyrule's knight wants to see you." Nabooru frowned. "Why?" she asked. "He's a messenger of the royal family."The guard waited to see if Nabooru wanted to say anything. She didn't, so she continued, "Princess Zelda has sent him to deliver an important message, Mistress."

Nabooru remained silent for a few minutes until she spoke, "Let him in."

The guard seemed surprised by this. "To the Temple?" she asked.

"Do I have to repeat meself?" Nabooru said coldly. The young guard didn't hesitate to leave immediately to fulfill the order.

Quickly, a few minutes later, a young man appeared. He was wearing a hylian armor. She wondered how long could he resist the hot of the desert. She smirked at that. "What brin's ya here?" To the Gerudos she talked like any formal person, to other people, she liked to sound like a bandit, the way other people – aside from Link and the Princess – saw them.

"Um… ma'am." He was frightened to hell. "I'm here to deliver a message from princess Zelda."

Nabooru was getting impatient, she already knew why he was there. "Speak it then!" she snapped.

"Yessiri'mhere'causeyoungmasterlinkhasdied!" he said that so low and quickly that the Gerudo didn't comprehend a single thing.

She was angry. "Slow down! I didn' understan' a word!" she shouted to the messenger, who was more scared than any other person she had ever seen.

"Y-yes, sir… I'm here 'cause y-young master link… h-has died." He waited for a response. But the only response he received was a frown.

"Ok, now lemme alone."

"Y-yes sir! I mean ma'am!" He quickly left.

"_So that was it. Just as I suspected, the boy's dead_," Nabooru thought, frowning.

* * *

"_What I'm going to do_?" he though, "I have told the Sages of Fire, Water, and Spirit. But I don't know where's the Sage of Forest." 

He then considered another option, "_Maybe Lady Impa knows where's he… or she_." So he made his way back to the castle. Until he remembered something, "_Isn't there supposed to be also a Sage of Light?_"

Thinking of it, he continued his path.

* * *

Now it was confirmed. Link was dead and Zelda wanted the Sages to been reunited. Impa wandered through the castle towards the library, where she could search something about this Zeith Land. She remembered well what Zelda told her that morning. About the second dream she had, and the description about the man. Impa felt nostalgic in a way, she didn't know why. 

But the other thing that worried her was about the subordinate of that strange man. Not paying too much attention she bumped into something, or rather, to someone. The King.

"Impa, it's not common of you to let your guard down. Something's wrong?" he asked to her. King Harkinian was a well-known ruler, because of his kind way of doing things. Impa opted to not tell the king anything about Link's death just yet.

"It's nothing sir," she responded.

"Oh… well… then you wouldn't mind to tell me why Zelda sent a guard to deliver some message."

Impa was taken aback, she didn't expect the king to know. She had told the guard to not tell anyone anything about that. But maybe the king saw him leave the castle.

She quickly made something up,"My Lord, she only sent him to tell… um… the Flower shop… to prepare a… um… branch of flowers to put them in her room." She wasn't the type of lying, but she knew that the king shouldn't know just yet about the whole situation. Even though she was perfectly sure that he would find it later.

The King blinked. "Ok, then, if you excuse me." He left. Now Impa had to find some flowers, but she could do it later, now more important thing were pressing on hand. She continued her way to the library, once more deep in her thoughts.

* * *

Now Zelda was wondering what could she do about this whole mess. She wondered how could she save Link. That's why she decided to contact the others to talk about it. But of course this was going to be at the Sacred Realm, where she could contact even the goddesses themselves. 

She prayed that the others would catch the message just in time. She didn't want to tell anybody about this besides the Sages, but she was too busy to go herself to tell the others to go to the secret realm.

She was, of course, the most worried about that, but she didn't want a scene by her father, who looked at Link like a son. That's the reason why she told Impa to send a messenger, but she told her to make the guard keep the secret.

Once he finish his job, he'll have to forgot about this and pretend that nothing happened. All that rested was to wait until they all meet at the Secret realm so they could ask the goddesses what exactly was happening.

**

* * *

**

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**AN: **_Yeah sure… the scenes were too short… but hey I'm new at this… at least I tried to make this larger than the previous chap. Well… anyway hope you've enjoyed._  
_See ya. _


	3. At the Other Side

> > **AN: **_Hey every one! Hehehe I'm sorry for not updating this sooner but first of all my compu got a virus and I lost half all my information, including what I have advanced from this chap… well that's not all, lately I've got a lot of work and I've been with more responsibilities than before… so I didn't have too much time to re-write this… well as you can see I have some problems to fix right now, but I'll try my best to see if I can update every chapter a little sooner. _
>> 
>> _Well that's all hope you enjoy!_
>> 
>> _I nearly forgot…it is about the names of the Zelda characters, as you can see I write some of them wrong in the firsts chaps… But its 'cause I forgot how they were in the game, my N64 does not work as the old times. So I'll try not to forget the names or I'll search them in the net. Well sorry for all the mistakes and thanks for yer appreciation._
>
>> * * *
>> 
>> _  
  
_In that strange cave behind the waterfall, a young slender brown-haired man stood. His deep and cold golden eyes reflected a lot of hatred and malevolence, with a hint of an ironical and a sarcastically humor. He was wearing a black armor trimmed with a golden color and some strange symbols that were colored too in a golden color; behind it he had a kind of a grayish much likely silver extra protection that covered even his arms beside his legs. Above his armor he had a long silver cape made of silk. He was wearing a pair of white dandy trousers and brown boots that have a gold ribbon in each one. His gloves were black with the same type of symbols than his armor. In his head, he had a gold ribbon too. 
>> 
>> He was staring at the fire. Deep in thoughts, with his face holding a smirk.
>> 
>> "Glath!" he called.
>> 
>> Suddenly a kind of a mix between a Wolfo and a Gekko appeared. Glath was a member of the Gorths. The Gorths were a type of Hybrids between the Wolfos and Gekkos. The Gorths always traveled in herds. One day when Glath's herd stopped to rest, some Wolfos attacked them. Glath's family was hunted, but he escaped during the genocide of his herd. Soon he found himself alone, with nobody to take care of him, he was still a young Gorth. But when he was dying of hungry he saw a figure, which resulted to be Gale. Gale adopted him as his assistant, and he cured Glath's wounds. Glath happy because he found someone to be with, he sweard his life to Gale and that he will help him in everything he can.
>> 
>> "Yes my lorg Tale?" Glath replied. "Its Gale you stupid shit!" he scowled scaring the Gorth. "Did you bring me _that_?" Gale asked with a coolly voice. "Yes my lorg," Glath responded.
>> 
>> The Gorth began searching in his roomy clothes. There he found what he was searching, a beautiful blue turquoise trimmed with a golden color. It was indeed beautiful to the sight of any living creature, but its beautiful smell seduced the soul of the mortals to imprison in her petals the souls she captured, but the more powerful the soul was, more petals would be used as a prison. The only way to maintain their souls was to hold a type of collar with a crystal-like rock that have some solar-type symbols in it.
>> 
>> "The Siren flower, Skyghone, the soul claimer," Glath told him proud of his work. "Only for you my lorg" he finished.
>> 
>> "Excellent!" the Hunter said. "With this I shall take the hero's soul." Gale turned to see once more the fire. "No matter what is _he _going to do… the hero will not escape from my power." he smirked.
>> 
>> "Now leave!" Gale ordered the Gorth.
>> 
>> He quickly obeyed, leaving the Hunter alone.
>> 
>> "Let me see what you can do…" the hunter said to no one in particular.
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> **
>> 
>> **Fanfiction.net**  
**Presents:**  
  
**A production**  
**Created **  
**By:**  
**Greki Corporations**  
**(The most crazy and weirdo company in all around the world)**
>> 
>> **Lost in the Death**
>> 
>> "When the Darkness within our self"  
"Attempt to got out"  
"We only fall into our thoughts"  
"And we'll never get back into the Light"  
"Just then, is when… we're really dead."
>> 
>> _"But…is death all that bad?"_
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> **
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **Chapter**** 3:****  
_At the Other Side_**
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> Link didn't know where he was. He looked around; all he could see was a thick fog.
>> 
>> "What is going on?" he asked to himself. Just a few minutes before he woke up, confused and with a strange pain in his chest. He somehow felt like the first time he got in Termina.
>> 
>> Termina! Then he remembered what happened. He checked himself. He had his body complete; he even had his weapons with him.
>> 
>> He got suspicious, wasn't he supposed to be dead? He remembered too well when Fierce Deity killed him, but wasn't the God supposed to be on his side? Then why he killed him? If he killed him after all.
>> 
>> "Oh well I'll find that later." Not in the mood to think about that, he began to walk around.
>> 
>> Nothing. No matter how long would he be walking, he'll not find anything beside the fog. He felt as if he even wasn't advancing.
>> 
>> Then he heard a horrible but somewhat nostalgic sound. It seemed as if the creature producing it was suffering. He quickly ran to where the sound was heard.
>> 
>> When he got there he saw something rather unexpected. A kind of a mix between a panther and a horse was trapped between a fallen boulder and what it seemed like a wall. Link then searched for some bombs, he found only one. Precautious he got close to the boulder; he put the bomb far from the creature. It exploded.
>> 
>> Now free, the strange creature stood slowly, and shaking a bit. Finally it got up, its pure magnificence radiated from it in a strange but somewhat pleasant manner. Link watched in awe, it had the body of a horse, with a black bulky fur. But instead of having hoofs it had huge cat-like claws. Its deep and whitish eyes, too much likely as a panther, reflected a peaceful yet scaring sensation. And its long tale was like a one of a lion. It was huge almost 8 feet long and 6 feet tall.
>> 
>> The huge creature looked at him, directly to his eyes. Link saw with a nostalgic feeling the grateful look of the beast. Both of them kept silent for a few moments, examining each other eyes. Without moving they just kept staring, admiring each other.
>> 
>> _Welcome to death, son of man._
>> 
>> Link didn't replied; he just kept a distant glare. Death? He was dead after all?
>> 
>> _I only told you what you wanted to hear, so does this is not for real death after you accept it for life… you will encounter many hardships ahead. You must choose what is for life and what is for death._
>> 
>> Link looked surprised, the creature was speaking to his mind. But what did he meant by that?
>> 
>> _Fear not, child of the gods._
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> As soon as the creature said that, it disappeared. Link now was more confused.
>> 
>> "Child of the gods?" he thought.
>> 
>> It has been mainly hours since his encounter with the strange horse-like creature, for some reason he kept at that spot where he encountered it. Wondering what the creature meant. His glare lost in the wall before him.
>> 
>> But as slowly as the time passes it was as fast as new questions filled his mind. He wasn't sure of what to do, if he stays there all day he would not find any answers. But if he left, he'll lose the sight of the wall in the thick fog, after all it was the only prove of mortals living in hear. Maybe immortals, but for him at this moment it didn't matter what would he encounter.
>> 
>> He just wanted answers.
>> 
>> After a while of thinking, he finally decided to climb the wall.
>> 
>> He looked up it was tall. He even couldn't see the top of it. That was going to take a lot of time. Looking back at his front, he slowly approached the wall. Sure, its rough surface would help him to climb it, but it didn't have where to hook.
>> 
>> "This is going to be difficult," he thought.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> In the Lost Woods. A young mare was asleep her name was Epona.
>> 
>> A few moments later, she slowly woke up. Seeing the surrounding environment she got confused. Quickly and worried she stood up searching for her master. Soon she began galloping still looking for Link.
>> 
>> After a few hours of seek, she stopped in a near river. She was thirsty, exhausted, and worried. She kneeled to drink some fresh water. Then she leaned over the soft grass that welcomed her to rest a little bit after continuing her search for her young master. After a few hours passed, she stood up to follow the cause of the river, with hope that it should led her to Link.
>> 
>> But nothing, she found nothing. Her hopes soon began to decrease until she suddenly found a beautiful marbled fountain. She then remembered his master talking to the fairy they met in Termina, Talt was her name, about some fountains that were the home of the fairies. This surely is one of them, because in its center it held the most purest and crystalline water she has ever seen. The magnificence of the place sure amazed her; she in her whole life didn't saw anything like this before. She slowly and quietly approached it.
>> 
>> When she barely touched its waters some glows appeared. They were fairies, but even if those fairies appeared suddenly in front of her, she wasn't startled at all; she was relieved in some sort of way. Their sight comforted her; at the same time she felt a lot of peaceful senses inside of her.
>> 
>> But what she didn't expect was the fact to see her in there. She saw Navi, the fairy they have been searching, in there. Navi, recognizing the young mare, quickly flew to her.
>> 
>> "Epona?" she asked the young mare.
>> 
>> Epona only nodded in response. "Epona it is really you!!!" Navi happily flew around the horse's head. Then she stopped. "But where's Link?" she asked Epona.
>> 
>> The horse shook her head. Navi immediately understood, Link was missing, she somehow felt it before, but she wasn't too sure about that, now she was. Her friend has disappeared just like the Triforce of Courage.
>> 
>> "Then we must find him…" Navi told the horse, but was interrupted by a kind voice. "Navi, why didn't you present us your friend?" The Great Fairy asked her with a gentle smile.
>> 
>> "Great Fairy! I'm truly sorry… it was improper of me… but it was because I have an emergency right now and…" Navi tried to explain herself but was interrupted once more by the fairy.
>> 
>> "You don't need to apologize, I have known of your friend disappearance, all Great Fairies watch for the Hero of Time, we know of the necessary of your intervention, but you will be not alone for another fairy will add to your own." She said to a confused Navi.
>> 
>> "But wasn't I supposed to wait for something?" the fairy asked. "Yes… for us the God of Silence has warned the quest of the warrior. He said to me to call you for the time that will come. Now it is time for you to say us good-bye and seek for your old friend." The Great Fairy then extended her left hand.
>> 
>> "Good-bye Navi the fairy, for you the goddesses will watch." Then her hand began to glow, and a soft beam of a pink energy surrounded the Horse and the Fairy, sending them to the unknown.
>> 
>> "After all you will join him in his quest…" As the Great Fairy told this, the fairy fountain disappeared leaving nothing in behind.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> It was too high for him. Link had been climbing the rough wall for mostly hours. But he wasn't tired at all.
>> 
>> "Maybe it's because I'm dead…" he thought.
>> 
>> The surface sure was harming his hand, but he could see them weary but he didn't felt pain, so he just continued climbing, and maybe whistling some songs.
>> 
>> After some a few hours of climbing, he saw the top. He hurried, and soon he reached it. There he found just a single and simple wood door.
>> 
>> Hesitantly he slowly approached it. But the closer he got to it; his heart would beat harder and faster than the last step. He stopped in front of it, admiring its simple design. He felt as if that door was calling him to get in.
>> 
>> Carefully he opened it, only to find himself in…
>> 
>> Hyrule Field surrounded by fire. It seemed like a war. Link got worried, worried for his friends. The sight before him was terrible; too many bodies were in the floor soaked in blood. A lot of knights of different races were fighting cold-blooded not caring for anything. They all with a single idea of killing their enemy to survive, they all with somewhat suicidal thought, they were all affected by the war. A lot of war cries could be heard, as well as explosions and swords clashing against each other's.
>> 
>> _History will always be repeated; the mortals fallow always the same path. _
>> 
>> Link quickly turned around grabbing his sword in a defensive position. But it wasn't necessary because what stood in front of him was the strange creature he found before.
>> 
>> "Who are you?! And what is happening here?!!" Link demanded the creature. The creature just look at his eyes, Link felt a cold air in his back.
>> 
>> _The question is not who I am, it is who are you. _
>> 
>> Link felt somewhat furious yet confused. "It doesn't matter, but please tell me what is happening here?!" he asked once more.
>> 
>> _This is history, the past of your own world. The war that was held long ago, but there has been too many wars, how can we know if this war is the one you are searching for._
>> 
>> Link was even more confused. What is he talking about? "Explain yourself!" he ordered the creature.
>> 
>> _The past, the present and the future are always the same. They are the same scenes that were once told. In its proper way they follow the script the Time has written for them. Destiny is unpredictable they say but it is at the same time easy to tell._
>> 
>> Link understood but yet at the same time he wasn't. And the creature did not help too much because he'll confuse him even more. Link kept silent as he just saw the scene before him.
>> 
>> _Life is sure cruel to the living. But what is the case to live if there is no such hope as peace. The fights would not end, all the confusion will get stronger, and even the simplest discussion can finish in a war. So why does they live like that?_
>> 
>> Link thought about it, his entire life has been a total chaos. He has always fought and sometimes he didn't know why he kept fighting. Just to save people that will eventually die? What is the case of living if after all you'll end dead? All your efforts made in life will be thrown away just because memories vanish within the air.
>> 
>> _So you are beginning to understand the piece that death will give you… The sorrow and pain will vanish within the memory you will leave in the life. _
>> 
>> Left? He then thought about it, if he continued he'd have to left all of his memories, even his most precious memories. All the people he would have to leave just because he wanted peace. He didn't want that.
>> 
>> _But thought, the world is just pain and sorrow in front of you._
>> 
>> But eventually, there will be always a lot of fights. Because there exist a valance that will keep the world. If not the world would be motionless.
>> 
>> _Grey you say? But what is the case in living such a life, surrounded by pain?_
>> 
>> Because some of the colors of the life is the pain you live, after all in that consist the life.
>> 
>> _You are wrong… no one deserves to live the pain._
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> In the Temple of Light. The Sages were finally reunited. First was Rauru, then beside him was Saria; the next was Darunia, then Ruto, Impa and Naboru. It the center was Zelda.
>> 
>> The young princess spoke first.
>> 
>> "Sages of the ancient powers, as you may know we have a crisis right now, the seal of the Evil King will broke of we don't do anything to maintain it, as you may know the Hero of Time, Link is… Dead." Of course they all know, he was their friend, no he was their brother, even for some of them he was their love.
>> 
>> Even with the sad faces the young Sage continued. "Sage of Light, you who has met the Goddesses, please tell us what did they say," she told Rauru who just keep silent.
>> 
>> All the Sages were impatient they were about to ask him why he was so quiet. But tree kind voices interrupted them.
>> 
>> "There is no need to feel despair, for the seal would not be broken." One powerful voice said she must be Din. The sages turned to see whom that voice was, they felt as if they know it but at the same time they didn't. Suddenly tree golden beams surrounded them, giving them a feeling of piece and harmony.
>> 
>> The tree golden goddesses were comforting each one of the Sages, hugging them with their light. The Sages all felt as the pain and sorrow they felt for their friend was vanishing from their hearts, all the cries they made for him before were peacefully wiped away from the dept of their feelings.
>> 
>> "Oh Sages whose broken hearts cries for their friend, do not worry for he is returning back, but you must hope for it to be done and you must search for his cure, because he alone will not be able to return." One of the beams said with a kind voice, she must be Farore.
>> 
>> "Three Golden creators of Hyrule! Please tell us what is that cure you say?!!" Impa spoke first.
>> 
>> "The cure for his soul to be freed of the power of the Hunter." A wise voice said she must be Nayru. All the Sages looked at each other, they didn't know what they were talking about and whom this hunter is?
>> 
>> The Goddesses feeling the confusion of the Sages explained. "The Hunter is the one who capture the souls of the most powerful mortals, he collects the souls to add them to his own soul. He is said to be a God of an unknown world, he too collects the life upon the most precious souls for sending them to mortals that wants immortality, he is such a terrifying man who just live for the most valuable souls." Nayru told the Sages who held a disgusted face.
>> 
>> "He must be such a jerk to send other's people souls." Naboru said not even caring that she was talking between gods.
>> 
>> "I'm with you, I'll kick his ass so hard that he wont be able to sit for around a month!!!" All the people present were staring in disbelieve at Zelda, who seemed more disgusted than the others.
>> 
>> "Zelda watch it." Impa scowled, Zelda just blushed and apologized.
>> 
>> Naboru smirked. "Hey Princess I expected that from Miss. Annoying Fish over there but ya surprised me!" she said referring to Ruto, who seemed angry. "Miss. Annoying Fish eh?! At least I'm not Miss. Thievery Witch!" she said to an infuriated Naboru.
>> 
>> "Who are you calling witch?!" Naboru said. "Do you see any other witch?" Ruto responded. "Haven't seen yer face in mirror or what?" Naboru responded back, Ruto saw red.
>> 
>> "At least I can have any boy I want!!" Ruto yelled at her. Naboru was going to yell back until Impa interrupted the two. "Hold on children! We're in presence of gods!" she glared, making the two to shut up their mouths, of course they wouldn't going to defy Impa's orders.
>> 
>> "Yes ma'am!" they responded in unison. The others watched in amusement.
>> 
>> Farore smiled at the scene. "He use a mythic flower known as Skyghone, that flower seduce the souls to imprison them in her petals, it can be regretted by using the collar known as the soul keeper but once the soul is being seduced the only way to save it is by finding the precious flower known as Rebiar, it is the sister of Skyghone, but…" the goddesses kept quite for a moment.
>> 
>> "But?" Saria asked. She has been watching the other's reactions and has kept quite.
>> 
>> "But… it is said to be found only in… Ightos." She said. All the Sages were surprised a lot. Ightos was an ancient city on the other side of the world, some people say that it is just a legend, but if the Goddesses told them to go to the city they would go. But why are the goddesses so worried?
>> 
>> "So to Ightos we're going!" Darunia said with a determined voice.
>> 
>> This simple comment somehow give all of them hope.
>> 
>> "You must be careful for the trip would be a long one, and very dangerous too." Din said.
>> 
>> "Of course we are! And we are not coming back until we found it." Impa said. The others agreed.
>> 
>> "Go then! Prepare thy selves!" Nayru spoke.
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **To be continued…**
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> **
>> 
>> **AN: **_How ironic, I'm writing about death and I just… experienced one a few weeks ago, my grandma's death, she was indeed a very admired person, she tough me a lot of things, but… I… didn't thanked her… even before she died… she gave me some pendants because of my 15 birthday…I was happy sure but when my mom talked her in the phone I didn't speak to her to thank her personally 'cause I was doing some work… now I regret that 'cause the next day, the day of my birthday she… close her eyes and didn't open them, it was terrible to me… but at the same time I was thankful 'cause she was somewhat alone and was feeling a lot of pain 'cause her conditions, but now she is resting with all her family, when she was alive she suffered a lot but she didn't give up, she was strict but yet she was caring and kind… when I saw her In her casket she seemed like if she was in a peaceful slumber, she seemed so beautiful that I somehow felt as if she was still alive but like if she was sleeping… he... now I'm crying… I don't know if I'm weak or not because I'm still grieving for her… but life must continue its way… because death is still a part of life… but please all of you who are reading this… promise me to always tell your beloved ones that you love them and that you are thankful to them… because one day… even in the most unexpected one they will leave you… and you will feel just like me… please follow my words… don't do anything tomorrow if you can do it today…_
>> 
>> _I too wanted to apologize for this taking out so long, next time I will try to update sooner. And for now on this fic is in honor of my beloved ones, but mostly my fallen grandma._
>> 
>> _Thanks for your time…_


	4. The Beginning of the Quest

**AN: **_Ok…I really appreciate yer attention with this fic… so I must've to explain some things… like this fic being nihilistic, I know… you thought that 'cause my previous chap… 'cause the way the creature spoke to Link… I was almost completely sure 'bout that… 'bout you thinking this is a suicidal kind of fic… but you took me completely wrong… the message is the other way around… what I'm trying to show is that… yes… death is a kind of way of getting a final peace but even if it's a part of the life, the true art of living is not to give up and not get a precipitated rest, but instead it's, as I have said, to not give up and try to live the best way we can… even if the death is tenting us we must find a way to appreciate what life has to us…even if they are the most dreadful moments… I know this is out of my hands to say… people always suffer from different reasons… but most of them don't give up after the circumstances around them… they try all their best to don't look back and try to mind all the problems they had… they teach to us, the people that have food and many kinds of comfort, that they are strong enough to survive in this vast world…but some of them… suicide their selves 'cause they cannot support any longer the pain… they are not weak… it's just that they don't know what to do… nowadays pressure's always on the air… that's the main cause of people killing their selves… but we must take time to think of it so as to not fall in the temptation of the death, we must see that nobody's perfect, we can do all kind of mistakes and instead of mourn our lives all the time making it a pitiful one… we must try to laugh at the mistakes and try to mind them… that way maybe our lives could be lightened up a little…_

_Hehehe… but then again this is just my point of view… maybe other people think different from me… I respect your kind of thinking… this is just a little message I hope you find useful, please pardon my way of thinking if in some way I offend you… but this is just a message for those who'll like to take it…_

_I sincerely appreciate your support by reading and reviewing this fic… Thanks again for your appreciation…_

_Lets go on with the story, I've taken a lot of time here…Hope ya enjoy!_

* * *

The same sight could be seen from hours. Just plain and simple woods, quite woods, that easily could scary any stranger walking on them, because of its unusual way of being the same in all its corners, but to the people that knew them it was different, they always saw the magnificence behind them, yet all the mysteries that it contained were unknown even to the most old living forms from there.

All kind of creatures leaved there. All of them followed the orders of the deity that had built and protected that forest. Even the wild ones followed his orders too, The Great Deku Tree's orders. The creatures known as Gorths weren't the exception.

But the unique survivor of one of the most powerful clans of Gorths and maybe the last was walking through the immense forest known as the Lost Woods.

"W'y my lorg Tale wanzeg so bagly z'at kig's soul?" he mumbled to himself. "Iz all betan because of z'at szranter's appearance!" he quietly murmured.

He was there because he wanted some time alone. When his master ordered him to get the mythic flower known as Skyghone he had to search in a far island to the west of Hyrule, passing the sea after the dessert. That island was unknown to almost everyone, but to the ones that knew the flower Skyghone it existed.

Its name was Zeithgen. There, its people, who were just men and quite exceptional shamans; explained to Glath that that flower was made by their ancestors, the sirens, because of a problem in love or something like that. Glath didn't pay too much attention to that story because he doesn't like romance.

So Glath just asked them where he could found that flower. But Zeithgen's habitants didn't let him to take one because the world outside of theirs wasn't prepared for the power of that flower. But Glath didn't take care of the shamans' advises, so he sneak into the main temple and convinced, in a very non-politely way, one of the guardians to tell him where he could fine that flower. The guard told him, so Glath quickly went after the flower not knowing what he was going to found.

Indeed, it was a very painful experience.

He reminded silent, walking without curse, lost in his thoughts.

Until a deep and low voice spoke to him.

"Why are thou here, young Glath?"

That deep voice seemed like if it was talking directly to the Gorth's soul, so kind yet so grave, Glath simply liked the tone of that voice, and it always made him to feel like if he had a family. The Gorth recognized immediately that voice. Its owner was the oldest tree in the forest and the most powerful creature too; he was the deity and protector of the forest, The Great Deku Tree.

Yet Glath seemed surprised. He didn't expected to end up before the Great Deku Tree. It was unpredictable to get himself face to _face_ before the leader of the forest precisely this time. He was completely sure that the old tree was going to ask him about the situation with the young hero known as Link. Glath knew that the Great Deku Tree has already felt the lack of presence of the young hero, and he too knew that the deity knew that _he _was part of this. Even if the tree didn't show a single bit of acknowledge, Glath knew.

Glath just limited himself to respond precautious.

"Treaz Geku Zree!" he said slowly. "I'm jusz… is jusz z'at I'm wangerint aroung, noz'int more!"

But Glath knew that it wasn't going to work, after all, the tree knew he was lying. The Great Deku Tree saw the cautious look in the Gorth's eyes, but yet he also saw the nervousness Glath was feeling.

The Great Deku Tree saw that this was his opportunity to know more about the situation going on, because he knew that Glath would be going to respond any question of his. After all Glath was a creature of the forest that precisely at this moment was on it, so the Gorth, by the magic of the law, would have to uphold the word of the goddesses by telling the whole truth to the Great Deku Tree if he asked for it.

But The Great Deku Tree didn't want one of his creatures to feel pain just because of that law. He was sure that if Glath tells him about the situation, the Gorth would end beaten up by his master once he leaved the forest, well if his master found out what he did. A lot was in play, but yet the tree really wanted to find out the truth.

The only way for Glath's master to not get entered is by the Great Deku Tree shutting up his mouth. That was the only way. The Sages would have to find that out by themselves.

So he made the move.

"Young Glath," he spoke. "For I know what are thou hiding, I must've to ask thou the question." He said with a loud voice. "Glath, tell me, what are thou hiding?" he ordered him.

The moment finally came. Glath was sure he was going to ask him that. But he, of course, was scared to hell, because his master has ordered him not to say a word about the situation, and he was failing in his _mission_.

It was because he has to uphold the law of the Forest. No one, mainly its habitants, could lie to the Deity that created the Forest. If the creature that has been asked by him was stepped in the territory of the Deity, it had no other option but to follow his orders. The goddesses spoke that law when the Great Deku Tree was born, well that's what it's said in the legend.

Glath, hesitantly, responded back.

"Treaz Geku Zree, as you may know z'is 'as to go wiz' z'e 'ero's gisappearance…" he told him firmly. "Iz all betan wiz' a szranter's appearance in our 'ome…"

Glath told him all, just like the strange behavior his master got after the stranger's visit.

But the Great Deku Tree was the only one that heard all of it.

* * *

**Fanfiction,net  
****Presents:**

**A production**  
**Created **  
**By:**  
**Greki Corporations**  
**(The most crazy and weirdo company in all around the world)**

**Lost in the Death**

"When the Darkness within our self"  
"Attempt to got out"  
"We only fall into our thoughts"  
"And we'll never get back into the Light"  
"Just then, is when… we're really dead."

_"But…is death all that bad?"_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:  
_The Beginning of the Quest._**

It was early in the morning, the sun was rising at is best, but still the sensation that filled the air wasn't one of happiness at all.

In the glorious castle of Hyrule, from where the King ruled his kingdom, the atmosphere was one of silent pain. The castle would normally have been busy and full of commotion. All the people would have been doing their chores by this time in the morning, but not today.

Somehow they all felt the loss. Nobody has spoken a word ever since the Sages arrived. They saw their expressions, those expressions of determination but that, at the same time, still had sorrow and fear in their eyes. Because today... today they would have to spoke to the king.

All the servants already knew about the loss. The loss of the Hero of Time. They all cried long time; they cared a lot for the Hero. But now at this time they had hope, because of the look the Sages got on their eyes. But still they watched themselves for the King to not know until the Sages had spoken their words.

They were anxious to know what reaction would the King have, after all they knew that the King cared for the young Hero just as if he was his son. All the people were gathered silently in the halls, wishing the best of luck to the Sages.

Speaking of them, they were at the meeting hall; they haven't spoken to the King even since they arrived early that morning.

"So… we must tell the King…" the Zora princess said, while the others nodded.

They have been discussing this matter on since they arrived. They must tell what happened to the King, but even to the Sages this is not an ordinary task, to spoke to the ruler of Hyrule about someone's death, someone he cared a lot.

"We must have to tell him, we cannot leave before that." Impa said closing her eyes. "But… it's kind of difficult to think what reaction would he going to have after this… speech," the green-haired Kokiri said a worried look was in her face.

"Not an easy one, that's for sure!" Nabooru told them in a matter of fact; she put her hands on her neck and leaned back to see the ceiling, while the others nodded in agreement.

"He cared for Link a lot, we all did, and it's not a thing to take up slightly," the heir to the throne said lowering her head.

They quieted after she spoke. They, sure, had cared a lot for Link and they were still grieving for him in the nights, when no one could see them cry, because some of them were just too proud to let others see that they're crying.

Nabooru saw the eyes of the others; she saw the sadness floating in them. "Aw… come on! We can still save him, but if we don't put our asses in motion he'll not return!" She told them.

"_Our asses in motion? _That's just a perfect comment for the thief witch!" Ruto snapped. "Just a cretin as her can say such rash comments in this delicate situation!" she snorted.

"Hey for yer information fish, I was only trying to make things lighter!" Nabooru snapped back leaning over the table recharging in her left hand, seeing directly to the Zora's furious eyes.

"Who are ye calling fish?!" Ruto asked infuriated standing up from her seat and leaning to Nabooru.

Nabooru just yawned seeing the Zora's face just inches from her. "You, stupid fish! Does anyone else in this room has fins?" she asked with a mocking tone. Ruto bit her lip, and then she moved her head to her left seeing the Gerudo out of the corner of her eye, she smiled.

"Hah! You're just jealous that you cannot show off yer body," Ruto said in a pausing voice, smirking and now seeing her directly to her eyes, knowing perfectly that she hit the Gerudo's weak point.

Nabooru was taken aback; indeed the Gerudos were known because of their lack of shyness, they always have wanted to be a race that could show their bodies, their precious bodies, to be free to walk around naked as nature have made them up, but unfortunately they can't do that.

Yes she wanted to do that so as her blood of a Gerudo ran through her body and so the desires of her race, well must of them, but even if she wanted that, she knew that this was just a trick to make her lose this little confrontation.

"Quiet a tactful move you made, but yet, you hadn't won this round!" Nabooru though. Then she recharged on the chair.

"Me jealous of ya? Hah, you wish!" she said smirking. Ruto was going to say something but Impa intervened.

"You two calm down," she said with a serious voice, taking the attention of the two squabbling girls. When they turned to see her she continued.

"Ruto, Nabooru is right we need to keep moving if we want Link to return," she said, while Nabooru smiled and let out her tongue to an indignant Ruto who let out her tongue too.

Impa sighed. "Yet, Nabooru sometimes you must watch what you're speaking." She said looking toward the Gerudo girl.

Nabooru frowned, crossed her arms and then grunted some illegible words. Ruto smirked.

"I still can't believe those two are Sages…" Zelda though sighing and watching the glares exchanged between Nabooru and Ruto.

Saria saw all this commotion quite amusing. She remembered too well when they have met the Gerudo sage, it was funny to see that the first comment of Nabooru when they met her was: "What's this fish doin' here?" immediately after that, Ruto hated that girl. So now it wasn't weird to see those two fighting for the tiniest matter. It always amazed her how can they two keep without punches with the way they always fight.

"They must like each other…" she thought, sometimes fighting is a way of a strong friendship. And even if they always say that they hate each other, in their must deepness they surely saw each other as a sister of some sort.

Saria breathed deeply. "Just like Link… he was somehow my brother… and thought I liked him," she whispered in a very quite voice, which only Zelda heard.

Zelda looked at Saria. She knew that Saria was the one who suffered the most because of Link's death. Saria was his best friend after all.

Zelda turned her gaze to the table. Link has been too important for all the people, not only for the Sages. Link was there… "_Our_ savior," she thought focusing her gaze on a small spot on the table.

Darunia saw around, he was inpatient and tired of this. They haven't taken a decision yet and they were just losing valuable time.

"Enough of this, we must tell my Sworn Brother everything, right now!" he said with his eyes closed. All the Sages snapped back from their thoughts, and looked at him. Then he looked back at them to continue.

But when Darunia was about to speak he saw something quite unexpected on the other's faces, he saw surprise in them.

"Wha-" he started, but soon was interrupted.

"Pardon, my Sworn Brother, for interrupting you. But what is it that you must tell me, great Sages?" a man's voice said in a politely tone.

Darunia smiled, then got up from his seat and turned to face the owner of the voice.

A somewhat old man stood in front of him. He had raven colored hair, and deep, yet kind sapphire eyes. He was wearing a simple golden crown above his head that have the Triforce printed, and in front of it's magnificent blue armor, Hyrule's shield was printed in there. It's armor was inspired of the design of one of the Samurai's armor, but still it did was completely modified so as to look a mix between both a_ common_ knight's armor and a Samurai's armor. He, too, was wearing a long whitish cape made of silk that barely touched his ankles. He wore some leather boots trimmed with some golden prints of the Triforce, and a pair of fine silver gauntlets with the sign of the Triforce in each one.

"Brother Harkinian!" Darunia said, while he embraced the King with a bone-crushing hug. "Ohh-ough… Da-daruniahh? It's getting hard to breathe…" the King choked looking a bit pale, all the politely once shown has banished between the air.

"Oh, sorry!" Darunia said releasing him and chuckling a little. The King just gasped for air and his color slowly returned to his face.

"Aw… ughh… don't worry…" The ruler of Hyrule responded while sobbing his ribs. He then turned to the Sages.

"Oh… Great Sages, I must apologize for not greeting you properly." He bowed to them, the Sages nodded in response.

Zelda just smiled and went to his father. "Hi, daddy!" she called and kissed his cheek.

The King leaned over to his 13-year-old daughter and hugged her. "Hi sweetie, did you have a nice day?" he asked her.

The princess lowered her head and turned to see Sages, they stared back at her. Zelda then nodded to them and turned to see her father directly to his eyes, then she shook her head.

"King of Hyrule," she started making the King to frown.

Zelda only has called him by his title when something big has happened. Something as the Ganondorf's incident that happened four years ago. Even since then he has learned to hear her daughter carefully when she calls him like that. And now, once more, is the time to listen to her.

"Yes, Princess of Destiny?" he responded, making Zelda to understand that she has caught his total attention she then nodded.

"As you may know, we the Sages, had been reunited to meet the Goddesses of the Triforce," she said, Harkinian nodded. "But what we discussed was something of presumably highly importance."

"What was it? If I may ask." The King asked curious, yet the seriousness hadn't leaved him.

"Your Majesty," Impa called. The King turned to the Sheikah. "What we've discussed is something you'll find quite difficult to accept… sir"

The King raised his eyebrows. "What can that be?"

The Sages turned to see each other.

Darunia sighed and was the one who spoke. "Brother… our Sworn Brother, Link has… died…" he said slowly with a grave voice as some of the Sages, particularly Saria, began sobbing and weeping away some lonely tears. Others, more specifically Nabooru, looked somewhat uninterested.

The King was shocked.

"T-that… ca-can't… b-be… p-possible…" he whispered in disbelief.

"It is Sir… our beloved friend has died…" Saria said between sobs.

The King was stunned. Link was like a son to him. He really admired the young Hero, his bravery, and his courage. He always had liked him even when he first met him; from that instant he liked the young boy. He remembered how much he visited the castle, to see his daughter, Impa and him, always every time he visited it was expected a prank to be made. Every time when the youth visited, Zelda and him always had made a lot of troubling in the castle, but it was actually funny, even to the servants. But not only because of his caring personality that the Hero was remembered and well welcomed in the castle, it was too because of the bravery he demonstrated when he protected the Triforce and Hyrule itself.

The King remembered too well when Link decided that he had to find his fairy companion, the fairy known as Navi. He said that he had to leave on a journey. The King understood, but feared that he might not come back, still he gave Link a new shield about his size, made with a finest material than the common Hylian shields, that way Link would not have to depend on the wooden like shield. When he leaved, the King just waited for his return. He waited for three long years and now the Sages had told him that Link has died.

"No way…" he though.

He glanced at Zelda. "My poor girl… how much have you suffered?" he though.

Without advise he walked over to the young Princess, who was holding back her tears because seeing her father in that state remembered her how she felt about Link, then he hug her.

"I'm so sorry… a fine young man was lost," he whispered into her ear. "And I wanted him to be your husband someday…"

The Princess blushed deeply, her sadness momentarily forgotten. "Dad!" she replied.

The others looked confused, only Impa let out a chuckle; she was the only one who had heard about what the King has said.

But the King didn't paid attention to Zelda's reply, he instead was humming a soft melody, a melody that always have relieved him form the pain but that he didn't remember where he had learned it.

Nabooru cleared her throat. "Ejem… enough with the sad mood! We need to…" but soon was interrupted by Ruto.

"_Put our asses in motion_! Yes we know heartless, but don't you see that there's some people in here who are suffering from a loss?" she asked irritably.

Nabooru groaned. "You don't have to repeat me that! I can see!" she snapped.

"Seems the other way around!" Ruto snapped back. Nabooru growled.

"Aw… stupid fish! Don't ya realize that there's no motive to grieve? We _can _get him back!" she said putting an emphasis.

All the heads jerked to her, they have forgotten about that part. The King looked at her confused. "What are you talking about? It's nonsense, you can't get a living form back from the death!" he said.

"Actually we can," Impa said. "Explain yourselves." The King ordered.

Then the Kokiri Sage nodded and explained for the Sheikah. "The goddesses have told us that Link is not entirely death."

The King looked surprised. "Then why did you say that he was dead?" he asked.

"It is because if he lose this… _fight_… he will become death and there would be no returning for him." This time Darunia spoke.

"So how can we help him?" Harkinian asked with some hope. "We must find a flower known as Rebiar," Zelda informed him. "But that flower can just be found in…"

"In?" the King asked anxious.

"Ightos." Ruto finalized, making that all the hopes within the King to suddenly banish. "But… but… that city… that island is just a mere rumor!" he said but the Sages shook their heads.

"The Goddesses told us to do that." Impa said. The King looked at her, then at the other Sages.

Then he sighed in defeat. "So I must guess you're living, don't you?" he asked.

The Sages nodded. "If we want to get Link back, then we must have to," Darunia said. The King then stood firmly and a serious voice escaped from his lips.

"Ok then," he started. "May the goddesses bless you in thee journey! I will assist thou with all my might, glorious Sages!" he bowed them.

All the Sages stood up and bowed back.

"Mighty King! We are thankful for thee help, may the Goddesses bless thou too!" Zelda spoke way too formally.

"Our speech has ended, so you must prepare thou selves, for a long journey thee are going to face!" The King said, and the Sages nodded.

"Salute, King of Hyrule!" They said in unison.

"Salute, Sages of the Triforce!" The King responded.

After some few minutes of silence that have filled them passed the King spoke.

"You must go and advise of your parting, I bet is better for you to leave tomorrow." He said.

The Sages looked at each other and then to the King, they all nodded.

"Yeah sure… and we can get some things too…" Nabooru said. "Yeah…" the King replied quietly.

"Umm… well… see ya then!" she said. All the others nodded and then, soon after, they parted different ways too.

The hall they've been was completely empty after some minutes.

"Until tomorrow then…" a strange figure that perked from the window said. Then he saw a portrait of the young princess Zelda and smiled. "Or maybe not…"

* * *

It wasn't a lot of time since they have woken up, But it was a lot of time since the Great Fairy had send them at some unknown place to them… well at least for Navi.

Navi, the fairy whom Link went off to search at that strange land known as Termina, was confused about the turn of events. She wasn't quite sure if she had met her companion, which was a young mare known as Epona, that same day. And she wasn't too sure where they have landed.

But even with that, she was quite sure that her fellow mare Epona knew her way around this strange country. It had been just two hours since they… she have woken up, because her companion woke up just mere minutes ago, in a grassy area below a strange hollow fallen piece of trunk of what seemed like a huge tree that seemed more like a passage that lead to a swamp.

Of course they could see too a town in front of them, so they instead of going to the swamp decided to go to the town. But Epona was quiet hesitantly to enter there, just the goddesses knew why. But after some time of persuasion, she finally made the young mare to enter it.

"Wow!" Navi thought, she was on the back of Epona seeing with curiosity and surprise, the town's people walking past them. She was really perplexed of some of them, because they were identical as some people in Hyrule.

And she did notice too that some people began whispering when they passed through. She heard and saw how the people was surprised as some of them seemed to recognize the young mare; of course this surprised her too.

"Epona, why does this people keep staring at us?" she whispered to the young mare's ears. The fairies were well known to freely communicate with the nature surrounding them, so it wasn't strange for them to talk to animals, of course they didn't hear them speaking but instead they understand them.

Epona just nodded her head, making the fairy to understand that she'll found her answer soon. This only made the bluish fairy to suspect some about the subject.

Epona made her way through the town, which differently from the last time she was there, was infested with a lot more people. But what didn't surprise her was the fact that the crowd was composed of all kind of different races that lived in Termina. And maybe some tourists.

She quickly went to East Clocktown; there she went to the Inn.

Navi of course was completely confused as to why they were going to the town's Inn, but she didn't replay anything about that because she was sure that she'd found the answer soon.

There they entered it. But they saw with surprise that just a few people were waiting in the lobby. When the young mare and the Fairy entered, of course, they attracted the attention of the few people in there, after all it was not common to see a pony with a fairy inside a Inn's lobby.

Navi felt uncomfortable to feel all the stares upon them. "Oh um… hello!" she said with her childish like voice.

The people didn't replay anything; they just keep staring at them with surprise and confusion.

Then the Innkeeper, who was a young woman, entered the lobby with a, what seemed a new born baby in her arms, and a kind smile was in her face. She entered attending the child in her arms but when she lifted up the gaze and saw a very particular scene in front of her, she blinked.

And Navi saw with surprise that she was exactly the same as the Cucco's lady from Kakariko, well except for her dress and that this lady looked somehow two years younger.

"Perhaps she's a relative…" Navi thought examining her.

She had beautiful and short red hair and deep chocolate eyes. She was wearing a blue simple dress with some flowers printed at the end of it. And inside of her leather shoes, a pair of white shackles could be seen.

"Epona?" the young lady called surprised. This fact surprised the fairy Navi, so she instead of talking decided to keep quiet and watch the lady's movements.

Epona, in an unusual kind of way, nodded her head. Then the face of the young lady was illuminated and a big smile appeared in her lips.

The woman began walking to the mare, when she was at Epona's side, with her right hand she began to cherish her head. Most of the few people decided to not take care about the situation, but some of them kept making some quick glances of curiosity at them.

"Epona how long has it been since I last saw you, a year perhaps?" she wondered happily and quietly so as to not disturb the peaceful and sleeping baby in her left arm. Epona was confused, she remembered that it hadn't been two days since Link and her parted from Termina. "Hehe… you haven't changed at all!"

But then the young woman noticed something; she noticed that someone was missing. A confused and wondered look appeared in her eyes, but still as quietly as she said before she wondered out loud her last though.

"Epona, where's Link?" she asked somewhat expecting to understand the horse, but instead Navi decided that it was her turn to intervene.

"Fair lady," she called out politely, but with her sudden call she just startled the young woman who let out a yelp.

Searching for the course of the voice the red haired woman began to see around, and then Navi called once more while she fled in front of her.

"Lady, up here." Navi said while the woman turned to see her. At first her reaction was that she has confused the fairy with another one she have met, but she saw the little difference of color between this one and Talt.

"Oh! Excuse me for not seeing you, but who are you, if I may ask?" the woman asked Navi with the same politely.

Navi nodded accepting the apologize. "I'm Navi the fairy, a friend of the young warrior known as Link."

The woman looked surprised. "Oh, so you're the fairy that Link was searching a year ago, it seems that he finally found you," the woman said while searching for the Hero. "But what happened to Link? Where's he?"

Navi was surprised to hear that. Link has been searching for her?

"No Miss, I haven't seen Link for around four years," she said, the woman blinked confused. "But then why are you with Epona?"

"It's because I found her at a fairy fountain, she was searching for Link," Navi said, the woman was about to ask why, but Navi spoke first. "Link's missing."

The woman was totally confused. "H-how can… that be… possible?" she asked perplexed and worried.

"I don't exactly know, but when I found Epona, the Great Fairy, who I was with, send us to this place… uhh…" she explained a bit, knowing somehow that this woman was able to be trusted, but still not knowing where they were.

"Termina." The woman finished for her.

"Yes, and when woke up, I just followed Epona in here and then we found you." Navi said thoughtful. She has felt the confusedness of the young mare, and she too felt confused because it was three years ago when the presence of Link and Epona vanished but still the Triforce remained there, but it hasn't been a day or two since she has felt the presence of Link and Epona reappeared again but then, soon after, Link's presence disappeared again, this time with the Triforce. All this was completely confusing to her.

"Oh, I see…" the woman murmured.

But something snapped through Navi's mind. "Miss…"

"Call me Anju," the young lady now known as Anju replied. Navi nodded.

"Miss Anju, can I ask how did you met Link?" Navi asked her. Anju nodded. "It has been a year ago since he came. On that time we, the Terminians, were preparing all the necesities to celebrate the Carnival of Time, but something unexpected occurred…" Anju said, and Navi nodded allowing the brown haired woman to continue.

"A strange phenomena it was, who knows how, but the moon was falling…" Anju told her, Navi's eyes went wide with awe although nobody could see them.

"I can remember it well enough, a strange imp with a mask was causing mischief around…" Anju paused. Navi take advantage to ask about the imp. "A strange imp with a mask?"

Anju nodded. "Yes… I don't know too much about him, but he seemed to be accompanied at first by two fairies, but that was before Link appeared, because the imp suddenly disappeared and one of the fairies, who was named Talt, wondered around with Link."

Navi kept silent, and Anju continued.

"Well… Link appeared three days before the Carnival, more precisely the three days after my wedding…" Anju lowered her voice, but it was loud enough to Navi hear well and still she didn't want to interrupt the tale.

"On those three days, Link was helping a lot of people here and at the same time Link was helping the people that lived outside of Clocktown," the young brown haired woman said.

"That's why the people keep staring at us?" Navi said while seeing the few people that kept sending glances at them, they quickly began whistling with fake innocence. The Innkeeper laughed quietly, seeing at them.

"Let's go to my room, there we can talk privately." Anju told them, but then she remembered Epona. "I guess you can go too, Epona." Anju said while seeing the young mare make a sign of relief, at least that's what it seemed to the Innkeeper.

Navi nodded. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Anju nodded too, while she began walking. The few people, that were faking lack of interest, followed them by the gaze. Navi notated this, of course, but she ignored them.

Soon they went upstairs. They entered the first room in there. It was pretty nice; the sense that it radiated was a one of kindness and love. There were two beds, a wood table, and a green and small cradle.

"My mother and I used to sleep here, but since I became marriage, my husband, my new born girl and me live here alone," Anju related them. "But what happened to your mother?" Navi asked.

"Oh, she and my grandma, moved to the Ranch near the Southern Swamp, it's called Romani Ranch, but now that we reach once more the Carnival my mother came to help me take care of the Inn," Anju said.

"But then were is she sleeping?" Navi couldn't take it being curious, but Anju didn't care. "She's now at my grandma's ex-room." Anju told her, and placed the baby in her cradle, then she went and took a sit.

"Oh yeah, you've asked me why people kept staring at you," Anju said, Navi nodded. "Well you were not wrong about it being Link's fault!" Anju laughed a little.

"He must have done a lot of things to the people look at us like that!" Navi said in awe. Anju nodded and let out a small smile. "Yes indeed he did." Anju sighed.

"If I'm not wrong, he had helped the Dekus, the Gorons, the Zoras, and even he helped the people that lived in Ikana and most of them were dead." Anju said Navi was amazed of what she has heard.

"He helped people that was already dead? How can that be possible?!" the young fairy asked with awe.

"I'm not quiet sure, but the day after Link left, a man with his daughter came to the town after doing some strange researches in Ikana, they said that a young boy with green clothes had saved the land of Ikana," Anju told her and Navi nodded in understatement.

"Of course some of the men that came from the other races asked them if the boy had a fairy, and the two responded that indeed he did, then all the people began exchanging their own stories about the boy and soon they all found that it was the same boy but…" Anju stopped.

"But?" Navi asked. "Nobody knew his name or from where did he came," Anju said.

Navi blinked in confusion.

"But you did know, isn't it?" she asked and Anju nodded. "Then why didn't you tell them?" Navi asked.

"That was because…" she began explaining but suddenly the door opened and a man's voice interrupted her.

"Hey Anju look who I found!" a blue haired man exclaimed happily while entering the room, but he stopped his track when he saw Epona.

Navi examined him. He had blue hair and eyes, his skin was a bit of a pale one but he seemed quite handsome. He was wearing some blue dandy trousers and a white shirt, a pair of leather boots and gauntlets. Above his shirt he was wearing a leather belt.

He stood there shocked at the sight of the horse.

"Kafei, dear, come here and meet our guests," Anju said happily while she stood and kissed him on the cheek that made Kafei to recover form his shock. "Oh yeah, about guests… hey guys come here!" he yelled jerking his head outside the door, momentarily forgetting about Epona.

Soon a pair of fairies and a Skullkid stood at the door. One of the fairies was between white and a very pale yellow and the other was purple. They greeted Anju with a smile; well the only visible smile was the one of the Skullkid.

"Anju it's been long time since…" the white fairy began but then she saw the _guests _andher eyes went wide

"Epona?" she called attracting the attention of all the people in the room, Navi stood silently watching the whole scene.

The young mare nodded causing the face of the fairy to get illuminated.

"Epona!" she said while she began flying towards Epona at full speed. When she was at Epona's head, she kind of hugged her with her tiny wings and her not visible arms. "Epona! I missed you so much!!" she exclaimed happily.

Soon she noticed Link's lack of presence. "Hey but where's Link?" she asked confused, Navi then flew in front of her while the other people came closer, but before that Kafei closed the door.

"Hey who are you?" the fairy asked, Anju then introduced the people in there. "Well I'd like you to meet Navi, she's a friend of…" Anju told them but the white fairy interrupted.

"Link." The fairy finished for her, all the presents were surprised about this except of Navi. "So you must be the fairy who was with Link here in his adventures of Termina, isn't it?" she smiled causing the fairy to be surprised.

"How'd you know?" she asked amazed. "I told her a bit of what happened here Talt." Anju said.

"So her name is Talt," Navi thought. "And I must thank you for taking care of Link…" Navi said and bowed in a sing of gratitude. "Yeah sure! I must say that he was most of the time careless but still a very skilled warrior!" Talt said with a hint of sadness in her voice that just Navi noticed.

"Hey Talt!" the purple fairy cleared his throat making the two fairies to jerk their heads in the direction of the Skullkid, who was playing with Epona, and him. "Oh yeah! I think _we didn't introduce ourselves properly_!" Talt said with a hint annoyance in her voice because of her brother's interruption.

Anju then spoke. "Oh yeah! Well Navi I want you to meet Talt, which you may already know, her brother Tael, Skullkid and my husband Kafei."

Navi nodded. "Nice to meet you all!" she said in a politely tone. "Nice to meet you too!" the others responded in the same way… well almost everyone, Talt was still have some annoyance in her voice because of his brother's lack of respect. But even if her thoughts were that the truth was, in fact, that it was just because of the fairy's naiveté to do such an improper thing. After all one of the most important things for Talt were the manners of people, even if she didn't show them that much.

"Well Navi if I may ask… where's Link?" Kafei asked attracting the attention of the Skullkid, Talt and Tael. "Link is missing sir." Navi responded.

"What?!" Talt exclaimed in disbelief. Navi nodded. "Yes Link is missing since yesterday." Navi repeated.

All except of Anju stared in disbelief. "But how that happened? why is Link missing?" the Skullkid finally spoke with a hint of sadness in his voice, somehow he managed to feel that something was terrible wrong.

Navi kept quiet for a minute, which seemed like an eternity to the other people in the room.

"I don't… exactly know…" she said quietly.

Talt looked directly into Navi's eyes, because the only ones that could see the other fairies' expressions were other fairies, and she saw concern but yet hope in her eyes.

"I must guess that you're searching for him, isn't it?" she asked to the blue fairy. "Yes." Navi answered simple.

Talt then nodded and a firmly look crossed her face. "Then I will go with you!" she said.

The others stared at her in disbelief. "What?!" they asked in unison still perplexed, just Navi kept herself from doing so.

Talt nodded.

"I was his partner too, I… was his friend… I must find him!" she repeated then she turned to see Navi. "But only if you alloy me to search him with you."

Navi gave a genuine smile and nodded. "Of course you can go with us!" she said.

Tael and Skullkid looked at each other, and as if they read their minds they snapped at the same time. "We want to go too!"

Talt looked at them as did Navi. "Sure not problem, but I wont be watching for you two, especially you Tael!" Talt said, Teal huffed.

"But I can take care of myself!" he replied, which the Skullkid did not he just chuckled. "Yeah, yeah…"Talt responded not paying too much attention.

Anju giggled a little at the two brothers. "Well I guess you must prepare for the trip. Let us take care of that meanwhile you can go and show Navi around." She said the others nodded in acceptance.

"Well then Navi come! A Carnival is waiting for us to go!" Talt exclaimed grabbing the blue fairy and bursting at full speed towards the door, they quickly exited the room followed closely by Skullkid, Tael, and Epona.

The couple remained there looking at the door from were just minutes before had the strange group leaved.

They looked at each other. "Then we must prepare their things," Kafei said. "Yes." Anju responded.

"I hope they find Link soon…" Anju said in a whisper. "I hope that too…" Kafei responded back.

Then Kafei looked at her and with a hint of worry and fear he asked. "But you aren't going to prepare their food, isn't it?"

* * *

He continued to watch the scene of dread before him. The scene of a long war where, certainly, lots of people have died not just because of the wounds they had on their bodies, but because of their broken hearts. He was sure that dying that way was worse than dying because of a sword.

He was sure that the people that have survived from the battle were physically and mentally tired of living, tired of remembering those painful memories that were hidden in the back of their minds but that, at the same time, were still present in front of their eyes. He somehow felt like them.

Link has lived through so much pain that he had almost forget about happiness and love. Because he was tired of his life, seeing sorrow and pain in the hearts of the people he loved. So many deaths have altered his kind of thinking, leaving not but confusedness about his purpose of leaving.

But still as those thoughts flied in his mind, the happy faces of the people he loved flashed before those painful memories. Somehow relieving him. Their faces all bright and relieved as if they had just woke up from a nightmare. Their eyes reflecting the desire to not relive those painful times that most of them experienced, when he was in his seven-years- slumber.

He was relieved too because the war against the Gerudo King was over and his friends were safe. But when Navi leaved him, he was confused of what to do, so he waited one year hoping that Navi would return to him. But now that was impossible.

He tried to find a way of getting her back, alive and well, but he got stocked in some parallel world to his. He saw that in Termina were people that were suffering just as his friends once did. So he helped them. But he loosed three years of searching for Navi.

And now he won't be able to see her again, because he was dead now. And no matter how he tried, or what he'd do, it was useless, because it was impossible to him to get back to dear life. Sometimes he felt so useless against destiny, that he felt as if he was living a nightmare, but unfortunately this wasn't. This was reality, this was a part of life, and so it was impossible to him to return back, if he had reality and even time against him. Life was so miserable sometimes…

_Yes life is so cruel, because it always makes mortals suffer._

Link then remembered the creature. He began to wonder if it was saying the truth, if life was so miserable. Then for what has he been fighting?

_It does always tie the mortals to do things they do not want to, it does always make them slaves for nothing, for no purpose at all._

Link shacked his head. "No! that's not true!!" he yelled in his mind.

_Why would I be lying? Life has tied you to fight and kill some creatures that were just attacking you because they wanted to live. Life has crushed into them and it turned them apart._

Yes, he had to fight and kill to many monsters that were threatening the piece. But still they were just fallowing orders.

_They were useless to reality itself so they did not have a purpose of their existence. So death hugs them and they were greeted with relief and now they are not suffering._

The death is the key to feel not the pain of the life? "It can be true…" Link thought.

_Yes it is true, for death is the must wonderful creation that can fill the void that was created in the heart of the mortals. It can bring happiness and rest to the soul, come and see._

"No… I can't…" Link said hesitantly. The creature frowned slightly.

_So then why don't you see what is on death and what was on life…_

* * *

Finding information of a supposed imaginary city was not an easy task to anyone, not even for the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. Speaking of her, she was at the huge library of her castle. She was searching for the now-possible-existent Ightos, of which she hadn't found but non-helpful comments.

She was nearly at collapsing in defeat. She had been searching for around three hours even since the other Sages parted from their meeting. She was of course tired and now with some little hope because they didn't have too much of a clue to find the supposed existent city.

They needed more information than just: _It is at the other side of the world. _

That type of information wasn't exactly right, because if she wasn't wrong, she had heard that Ightos isn't at the other side of the world but to the far east of Hyrule. If she wasn't wrong, the fact that they lived in Hyrule was somewhat of a help to them because according to ancient legends Hyrule was the point of where the Goddesses created the world, and Hyrule was the point of where the Sacred Realm could contact this world, so in some terms Hyrule was the center of the superficial earth.

But what she didn't understand was… why did Ightos is supposedly at the _east far side _of the world if the world is round? How is that possible? Then if it was at the east far side of Hyrule then it is as well at the _west far side_ of Hyrule.

"And that means…" she thought with a sigh. "At the other side of the world…"

_Not exactly._

Someone spoke in her mind, it sounded like an old and low voice.

But it startled her. "Uhh? Who are you?!" she asked to the air, without waiting a response she asked something more. "Where are you?!"

_Aw… young princess, do not trouble yourself for I am not going to harm you…_

It spoke again with a soft voice. Zelda calmed herself a little, she had felt no evil in his voice. "Oh… I'm sorry I didn't meant to react like that." She bowed a little.

_I understand why did you react as you have… but this is not the time to talk about trivial things, Princess I am the one who is going to help you…_

As suddenly as it came as suddenly as it disappeared, well not completely.

Zelda watched in awe as something, more precisely a book, glowed with a soft blue tone. She, cautiously, approached it.

It was a rough and old book, but still it seemed well maintained. It was huge about two feet long and one and half wide, it was voluminous too. It was almost brown but it was trimmed with gold, it did make a great combination. In its front it had two flowers, two turquoises, one was blue trimmed with a golden color that was at the left and the other one was red trimmed with a silver color that was at the right, behind them it could be seen the figures of what seemed like a woman that was at the right part a huge man that was at the left part and a boy that was in the middle, although they were much like shadows than draws.

"Could those turquoises be the flowers Skyghone and Rebiar?" she wondered still seeing the book, amazed of it. "They are beautiful…"

_Neilai, Octus De Gen._

It was the name of the book, Zelda didn't know why but she felt something unknown, she felt something foreign to her. As she held the book in her hands seeing it with her wide eyes, barely noticing the world besides the book, she muttered quietly.

"Neilai, Octus De Gen."

Suddenly it glowed with a lot more force than before. Her hair was lifted precipitately as the wind ran around her as if it was a whirlwind, she even needed to close half her eyes as she continued to see intently the book. As soon as this all happened it stopped and a click could be heard.

Zelda amazed slowly moved her sight to the lock, which at first was closed, and now it was open.

Zelda blinked in awe and slowly opened it. It was written in a somewhat ancient language, which thankfully to Impa, she did know, except of some parts that she recognized to be written in mother language, that was the language the first creatures in earth as well as the goddesses spoke. Even if she was a Sage and the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, somehow something repelled her to be able to understand that.

She felt that that book was written with magic and a very powerful indeed so as to repel the magic of the leader of the Sages. The man that has written it must have had knowledge of all kinds of magic so as to create a spell as powerful as this. Or maybe he did something else so as to guard this strange and mysterious book. Zelda was sure that she would find a lot of information in there.

It said at the beginning: _A new life after the flower came._

Then she got her gaze down and saw: _The history of my pain._

She didn't exactly understood about its meaning. But she turned the page and began reading what seemed the prologue.

"It is now after one hundred years of writing and waiting, that I finally managed to…" she read out loud until a loud sound startled her. She turned to see what caused it and saw a cloaked man behind her.

"Who are you?!" she asked with fear.

* * *

It was outside of the castle; it was more precisely in the gardens, that lots of men, soldiers and servants, were preparing all the stuff for the travel of the Sages. Impa and the General of the knights were watching that all was being prepared correctly for the long travel, at the same time they were discussing the entire situation.

The General was a young man with blonde hair and blue piercing eyes and his name was Kun. He was quiet a noble man, loyal to the kingdom of Hyrule, well known of his bravery and wisdom. Quiet skilled with the bow and the sword, he was ambidextrous too. He was wearing a silver armor and a white tunic behind it, silver colored boots as well as gauntlets, and finally he wasn't wearing a helmet instead he had it tied in his white belt.

And also he was staring in disbelief at Impa.

"I must say that you Sages are the most crazy people I have ever met…" he said to her blinkingly and with a funny look making Impa to let out a chuckle. Kun was one of the few people that could make Impa throw her scary looking appearance and even make her laugh, just the Princess, the King and the fallen Queen could do that. "Why for?"

"To search for a flower in a island that is supposed to be a myth!" he stated simple. He and Impa have been quite good friends since he entered the army. He remembered too well, when he entered, he was clumsy with any type of weapons and he was somewhat weak. All the other knights laughed at him because of this. But Impa was the only one who saw the potential of him.

Impa took him as her apprentice and it took him just three weeks to be a very skilled knight. All the knights have watched with awe as the skinny and weak boy have became a very muscled and powerful knight, he quickly advanced in ranks and in a year he became the General of them all. "All thanks to Impa," he had said.

He entered the army because he needed to help his mother with his family; it was when he was 20 years old that his father died because of some bandits. Since then he swore that he would punish all the thieves and murderers in the country, he wanted to protect the people. And he followed his father's path, to be a knight. Although everybody believed that he was an adopted kid of his father John, because of his skinny appearance. Sir John was a very good knight and a hero of the war that happened three years before Sir Kun entered the army.

But now it has passed 10 years after he entered.

"Maybe but the goddesses had told us that it _does _exist." Impa said. "But then… where is it?"

"I'm not quite sure about that, but right now the Princess is searching for some information about it," she told him and then looked to the wagon. "Hopefully she'll find something."

"Yeah maybe but still…" Kun started. "But still?" Impa asked making the General to see at her. "But still as you have said the Goddesses told that somewhat hesitant, isn't it?"

"Yes." Impa responded raising an eyebrow. "Then that island must be way too dangerous…" Kun said lowering his voice.

Impa nodded. "Yes… we are aware of that… but we are capable to defend ourselves," she said. "We need to help Link…"

Link… that name ringed in Kun's mind. When he met Link after what the Sages have told them about the _Ocarina of Time _incident. He was amazed at the young boy and he quickly made good friends with him. And when Link had parted to search for Navi, he was the one who forged the shield that the King gave Link, he had a little knowledge about how to forge things and he made a quiet fine work with it.

And when he heard about the Hero's death he began to forge a little dagger so as to honor him. But now that he have heard that there's a way to save Link he decided to finish that dagger as a present of welcome to Link.

"We're after all seven skilled warriors…" Impa said making Kun to snap out of his thoughts and to interrupt her.

"Yeah… a Kokiri is one of them…" Kun said mockingly. "Even if you don't believe it, she is a very good warrior, you should not take lightly something by appearances, you could regret it."

"You think so?" Kun asked, Impa nodded. "Yes I do… experience told me so,"

Kay remained silent for some minutes. "Then next time an homicide occur I'll watch the children in the town…"

When he said that Impa snapped her head to him. She blinked and then she let out a chuckle. "I didn't mean it that way!"

But Kun just stared at her. "But maybe a child had commit assassination because maybe… revenge or something like that!" he said at her making Impa to think a little.

"That… could be… possible…" she said quietly. "Uh huh…"

As they kept silent for a while thinking in the now possible answer of some homicides, a soldier got to them and hailed them. Impa and Kun looked at him seriously not paying too much attention and still thinking about the earlier comment.

"Sir Kun and umm… Sir… Impa?" he said making both of them to snap out of their thoughts and to look at each other, then they laughed at the way the new knight had called Impa, the knight was obviously surprised because it was the first time he had seen the General and the Sheikah warrior laugh.

"Hey newcomer, you must call her _Mistress_ not Sir!" Kun laughed but Impa shook her head. "Aww… Don't worry! Just call me Impa!" Impa said still chuckling.

"Um… okay… Impa," he said quite hesitantly and blushing for his mistake. "Sorry for interrupting you… but… _Impa_… are you Sages going to need milk?" he asked.

Impa nodded. "Yes of course," she responded, the soldier nodded and turned around to shout. "Okay guys she said yes! Get the cow up!"

Impa and Kun both turned to see each other confused and then they saw how the soldiers tried to lift up a cow to the wagon, but they didn't succeed. Impa and Kun laughed so hard that they were almost going to cry.

"H-hey! You don't need to get a cow in there!" Impa laughed her dignity as a serious Sheikah completely forgotten.

"Y-yeah! You just need to bring some boxes with bottles of milk!" Kun said laughing.

But it was already too late because the soldiers already have uploaded the cow.

The new one then shouted to them. "Hey guys they just need boxes, get the cow down!" the soldiers looked at each other and with the same difficulty they got the cow down, then Kun looked over to Impa.

"Hey but it wasn't a bad idea… if you take the cow you'll always have fresh milk," he said to her Impa looked quite thoughtful. "Yeah maybe you're right…"

The soldier then turned to see them, and then he turned to shout the other soldiers that have already the cow in the floor.

"Hey guys they changed their opinion get the cow up!" the soldiers looked at him and glared, they grunted and lifted the cow.

The poor cow was just mooing all the way. Impa and the General blinked. "He's the must weird soldier I've ever met… what a weird scene…" they thought at the same time.

"Well… um… what we were talking?" Kun asked the Sheikah blinking trying to not pay attention to the scene before them.

"Um… I don't rememb-…" she stopped abruptly as her head snapped in the direction of the castle, feeling something strange but not evil.

Kun looked worried at her. "Something wrong?" he asked. Impa shook her head. "I… no, nothing's wrong…"

But Kun did know that Impa had felt something.

* * *

She had been quiet almost all the time since she had encountered with the other Sages. All because she still felt the pain of the loss… the loss of his friend. But even if she knew that he was going to be back she still has felt his presence banish from the world. It hurt her… it hurt her so much.

Just to think that she felt as if she wasn't going to see him again deepened her in the pain. Even if she did know that there was a salvation to him, she would not forget how she felt when she heard about his loss. The pain she felt at that moment was sure to be unreal, she didn't know how she woke up after she passed away when she talked to the Great Deku Tree about… Link.

But fortunately she was there to reflex about that. There was a solution, yeah, but still somehow she felt that something was going to turn wrong. She was positively sure that this wasn't a simple task, because she saw the hesitantly of the Goddesses and somehow she _did_ know that something was going to turn wrong. But she could tell the others about it.

Saria was walking through the woods, the woods that have been her home since who knows. She was tired of the day, it had been a long one after all, but it did help that the King didn't have an extreme reaction because she was sure that she could have thought that something worse could have happened to Link if she had seen the King in a state of pure melancholy.

"Its not that his reaction was way too different from the one he could have had…" Saria thought looking up to the barely visible sky that was almost covered by the sight of the trees. "But still it was pain…"

Soon she reached the limits of the almost unknown Kokiri Village. She enjoyed the sight of the peaceful village that belonged to the forest folk, the eternal children known as Kokiris. That sight gave her peace and every time she stepped on it she turned into the lovely and innocent yet wise and playful girl she was after she was awakened as a Sage. All her worries as a Sage always disappeared at that village as she turned once more into a child in mind.

She was happy that she lived here.

Saria smiled entering the village, her mind momentarily relaxed as she let it to have a rest. With joyful jumps she turned once more into the little wise and caring child known by the Kokiri. She entered the village wearing a big smile, but that deep inside of it hold a hint of sadness.

But she stopped in her track as she remembered something. How was she supposed to explain the Kokiris that she was going to part on a trip so as to save Link?

"Oh my…" Saria muttered worried. She wasn't a person that liked very much the idea about lying to someone, but she didn't know how to explain some things to a bunch of children that ignore almost everything about the outside world, sure it was a big problem.

She, surely, will need to talk to the Great Deku Tree about that. "That'll be the most wise choice…" Saria thought nodding her head.

As soon as she reached the closest path a girl spotted her, waving to her the girl ran up to her. "Hi Saria!" the orange haired girl called as Saria waved back. "Hi Tia!" Saria responded the greeting.

Tia was her lifelong friend apart of Link. Yeah sure Link was his best friend but he was _younger _than her, she simply did know Tia almost even when they both were created. Since their first meeting they have become best friends.

As soon as the orange haired girl reached Saria they both fell into a hug. When they got separated Tia looked at her with a smile. "Hey just where were you?" she inquired.

A barely visible frown was formed in the lips of the green haired Sage as she forged the words to come out. "I was attending to some… _Sage_ _business…_" she answered with a hint of sadness that didn't pass unnoticed by Tia who chose to speak carefully so as to not apply pressure to her friend.

"Oh I see… _Sage business_…" Tia said slowly so to make Saria to understand that she wasn't going to apply pressure which Saria did understand and gave her a thankful gaze. "Yeah… _Sage business_…"

They both kept silent for a moment, Saria thinking about the whole situation and Tia thinking of what had happened to Saria so she that have acted like that.

Saria looked around and saw that the village was… _empty_, wondering while looking for everyone she asked Tia about it.

"Tia? Just where are the others?" Saria asked her. Tia suddenly clapped her hands startling Saria. "Oh my! I forgot! Saria please come with me!" Tia exclaimed as she grabbed the hand of the green haired Kokiri.

"H-hey! What is it?!" Saria asked her friend while she was following her, well… while she was being dragged. Tia just kept quite as she accelerated. Soon they reached the entrance to the path that lead to the Great Deku Tree, there it was infested with all the Kokiris that tried to pass but were stopped by a exasperated Mido.

Saria, seeing the tremendous chaos that was happening, decided to intervene. "Stop!" she said loud but not yelling, the Kokiris stopped trying to enter the path and their heads jerked to the direction of her voice and Mido sighed in relief.

The Kokiris knew Saria as the most kind and wise Kokiri around, all the Kokiris liked her a lot, and it was a fact that she had gained a great respect among the forest folk, and so she didn't need to yell when she wanted attention.

"Saria!" all the Kokiris happy greeted her making her to smile. "Hey guys!" she greeted them back but as soon as she greeted them as soon as a scowl appeared in her face. "But I can't say I'm happy to see you in this situation."

All the Kokiris turned to see the floor in a regret mood, then one of the Kokiris spoke first. "We _are _sorry for being so rude to Mido but it was because…" the boy began and Saria arched and eyebrow.

"Because?" Saria asked crossing her arms. "Because… there's a Gorth here!" the Kokiri finished making Saria to uncross her arms with surprise. "What?!"

Then Mido spoke. "Yes, that's right. A Gorth came here a few hours ago and went to talk to the Great Deku Tree although he didn't pass through the village…" He said but soon was interrupted by her, it was must unlikely to her to do things like that but this time she was really perplexed so as to care for such minimum things.

"But then how did you saw… _him_?" Saria asked even if she was not sure if the Gorth was male or female. "That's because I saw it in the woods, he went to the Great Deku Tree by the other side of the forest." One of the Kokiris said.

Saria frowned, the Gorths were well known by the Kokiris as mystic creatures supposedly extinct, but the fact that now one of those creatures was talking to the Great Deku Tree did got her a bad feeling. Why was the Gorth here talking to the Great Deku Tree was something she was going to found soon.

She steeped quickly in front of all the Kokiris and then turned to see the Kokiri that have said he saw the Gorth. "Are you positively sure that it was a _Gorth_?"

The Kokiri nodded. "His body was just as it is pictures in the _book of life_, although the strange part is that this one have clothes on." He informed her. Saria nodded in understatement. The book of life was a book the Great Deku Tree made for the Kokiris so as they could have knowledge about the creatures of the forest, there the Great Deku Tree have putted too the creatures that were supposedly extinct although he didn't mention what creatures were already extinct and what creatures were about to extinct, so in other terms, the Gorth were from the _about-to-extinct _section.

Then it occurred to her. If the forest was supposedly being protected by the Great Deku Tree then why were some species being extinct? Surely that question made her get confused.

Shocking her head she made that question to a side. "Well… I'll see what's happening," she said while she turned to face Mido. "Mido don't let anybody to go through." She said while he nodded, then she turned to the Kokiris. "And for you…" Saria began. "You wont pass through here, I'll fix things here and I want you all to go and do all the business I'm sure you have left because of this little… _problem_, if I say so…" Saria said seeing the faces of those Kokiri who suddenly have made a faked innocent smile.

She turned to Tia. "Would you mind helping Mido?" she asked her. Tia at first looked hesitant, it was already a fact that Mido and Tia were not too much of a likening to each other, in fact they hated each other. As Tia looked to Mido, who held the same face of disgust as her, then she looked to Saria, who held that damned face of pleading that she couldn't resist, she responded. "Ok…"

Saria smiled happily, although Mido frowned but didn't say anything. "Thank you!" she said to the orange haired girl. Tia just signed in defeat. "Don't worry… but please leave before I change my opinion."

Saria nodded and entered the tunnel. Once she passed through it and stood in front of the Great Deku Tree, she looked to a figure that stood in front of the enormous Tree, indeed it was exactly as the book of life had described and pictured, except, of course, of the clothes.

She saw that it was talking to the Great Deku Tree but she was too far to hear what he was saying, and it seemed that he haven't sensed her presence there but it seemed that the Great Deku Tree, in fact, did knew she was there because he was seeing to her direction.

When she was about to approach them the Gorth jerked his head in her direction and saw her making Saria to stood immobile. She saw how the Gorth frowned the turned to see the Great Deku Tree, he bowed and quickly ran to the opposite side of her. Saria did not made an effort to fallow him except of her gaze.

Then when the Gorth was out of sight, Saria approached the Tree. "Great Deku Tree?" she called.

"Saria… welcome… but what have thou, the Sages, decided? If thy may ask?" he asked and Saria nodded. "We found that there is a way to save _Link_." She responded but then she asked her own question before the Tree spoke.

"Who was _He_? Great Deku Tree." Saria asked which made the Great Deku Tree to smile mysteriously. "A _friend_" he simply responded.

But before Saria could say anything else the Tree asked. "And what is that way?"

Saria sighed as she knew that the Tree was not going to say anything about the Gorth, so she decided to inform the Tree about all what happened in the Sacred Realm and in the Castle.

"Well the Goddesses told us…" So she began retelling all what occurred.

* * *

Two strong and powerful men among their respective species, sat in the King's personal bar. They were two friends that have known each other since the war that happened 13 years ago, and that now were sworn brothers. Just hence, faithful friends that have shared and oath, so many years before, about sharing together good and bad fortunes and so they are more than close friends.

They were talking about their lost friend. They were sharing together the memories of the moments they lived with the young boy they had once known. The memories of their lost sworn brother who was a pretty powerful and brave warrior.

"Oh indeed he was…" the King laughed a little. "Just to think that when Zelda told me about Ganon's incident… I acted so wrong… I really believe I was a fool…"

Darunia nodded in understatement. "It was not your fault, brother, it is hard to believe that such thing have happened in the future… But then how did you came to believe her?" Darunia asked curious.

The King sighed. "That was when Link came by and both of them showed to me the Triforce marks… heh, I was really perplexed to see that the legend of the Triforce was true! " He laughed a little. Darunia nodded. "Oh I remember when our little brother came to Goron city… I was really mad back then because of the Dodongos!"

Harkinian looked at his friend. "That reminds me… sorry for not sending you troops back then… somehow I believed Ganondorf about what he'd said to me, that he was going to take care of that… heh, he said it was a_ token of a new friendship_, although it was the entire opposite!"

Darunia smiled. "Don't worry Brother! At least your daughter send a pretty good messenger!" He laughed a little. "Of course at first I was offended, I though I had lost status with you! Because I though it was a messenger of yours!"

"But it was better that Link had gone there instead of a knight, if not, we cannot tell what could have happened!" The King said to his friend who nodded in agreement. "When he played that song… _Saria's Song_, I danced like crazy! I was sure with much more good mood than when I first met him!"

"Sure Link was a noble person!" The King said with a hint of sadness. "No! Link _is _a noble person!" Darunia corrected him with a huge smile, The King looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah! You're right!" He said nodding his head. "Oh and that reminds me… aren't you going to tell the Gorons about the _trip_?"

"No, they already know that I may took weeks in some _events_…" Darunia informed him.

"I see…" The King said.

* * *

It was nearly nightfall.

It was fresh, it was surrounded by water, and it was a splendid sight that could easily get peace to anyone in there. The pure water that was almost in every corner of that cave, served to the King of Hyrule, but of course served to the Sage of Water, which speaking of her, she was directing herself to the throne room where her father was.

That was the unique part of Zora Domain that was almost forgiven by the mayor of its habitants, because the King of the Zora race occupied it. But the Sage of Water known as Ruto, the Princess of the Zoras, was freely able to go there.

And that was exactly was she was doing now.

"Greeting Princess! Did you have a nice meeting?" one of the Zora guards of the throne room asked the young princess Ruto. "If you could say…" Ruto answered lowly.

"Sir Zole, is my father at the throne room?" Ruto asked him politely. "Yes, Princess, he'd been waiting for you."

Ruto nodded. "I see…"

"Princess? You want to see your father?" the guard asked. "Yes Sir Zole, please."

Then the guard went up to the end of the staircases and announced her to the King. "Your Majesty! Princess Ruto has came back! She wants to talk to you sir!" he said loud.

"Very well… let her in." King Zora said. The guard went back to the princess. "Your highness, your father will receive you."

Ruto nodded. "Thank you. You may return to your post." She said.

The guard bowed. Ruto then went up and entered the throne room. "Dad!" she said smiling. "Come here dear!" The King said smiling too, Ruto ran to hug her father, but her father didn't hug her back because of an… _obvious_ explanation.

When they… Ruto finishing hugging his father the King saw her eyes. Her eyes, which reflected a strange determination and desire to search for something, those eyes that he have saw once in Ruto's mother a long time ago. He missed the fallen queen, he missed her too much and he feared what would those eyes bring to the Princess… his princess and daughter. "Dear… what have you Sages planned?" he asked unsure.

Ruto at first hesitated. "The goddesses told us that, if we want to help Link, we need a mythical flower known as Rebiar…" she explained to her father, which was sure he wasn't going to like something about that. "But it is said that that flower could only be found in… Ightos…"

The King nodded and a frown appeared in his lips. "But that island is _not _real. Are you aware of that?" he asked to his now serious daughter. "I know, yes. But the goddesses told us to do that… I must go with the other Sages!" she said raising her voice making the King to raise his voice too.

"Princess Ruto! Don't raise your voice at me, Miss!" He said with a scowl. "I… am… sorry…" The Sage of Water whispered while lowering her head. "Apology accepted." The Zora King said still with the scowl.

"But that does not mean I am going to let you go." The King said making Ruto to stare in disbelief at him. "What?!"

"As you have hear! You Ruto, Princess of the Zoras, are not going to go with the Sages!" The King said firmly. "But father I'm a Sage!"

"I have said, Princess. Now you may leave!" The King told her sternly, Ruto was about to say something but decided to keep quite. "As you wish, _your Majesty."_

Ruto bowed and then leaved. The King kept quite and saw her leave. "You have the same stare that had your mother after she… died."

Ruto was now at her room. She was writing on a note:

_Dear father…_

_I'm sure you didn't allowed me to go because you just want to protect me… but I must go… it is not because of my duty as a Sage, but it is because I love… Link. I saw your look… you don't believe there is a chance to get him back… but it is… and I'm going to do all my might to help him… I think this is our only chance to help him, and if we don't took it he will not come back… I don't want it to happen… I don't want to lose Link… forever…_

_Please father… please understand my feelings… please understand that I do really love him… just as the same as you loved my mother…_

_It happened four years ago… when I was rescued by him I choose him to be my husband… father I gave him the Spiritual Stone of Water._

_Forever yours…_

_Ruto._

Ruto finished her note and then she saved it one her desk. "I'm sure you'll find it after I have leaved…" she whispered and waited until midnight in her room.

When it was already midnight she prepared all her stuff for the travel and sneaking through the domain she made it outside.

She jumped by the waterfall and leaved Zora's Domain behind, with a King that saw her leave. "May the goddesses bless your journey… I have realized that you have grown and that you know how to fallow your ideals…" as the King said whispered this he saw the distorted image of the moon in the waterfall and he took his hand to his lips and kissed it. "Sage of Water, take the proud of the Zora tribe with you!"

* * *

The sandy dessert, which could drive crazy anyone with a weak mind, stood there waiting for the sun to say good-bye to the land and to receive the moon and with it the night. But in the sand, footsteps could been seen printed in there. They were obviously footsteps of the Gerudos, the woman thieves.

But it was not in the dessert where they lived, almost. The Gerudos lived at the entrance of the dessert, in a fortress. It was there where they were waiting for its leader.

The crowd that was completely made by women, were making a circle in front of the enormous fortress to see what was happening. They were wondering why had the Gerudo Leader, Nabooru, invoke all the Gerudos.

The crowd was getting impatient and they were talking and some of them even fighting to kill the time. But when the Sage of Spirit approached they all instantly get quite.

Nabooru stood in the middle of the crowd and looked around to see her people. "Some of ya know what happened to Link right?" She asked load. "Yes!" a few Gerudos responded in unison.

As she heard them she arched and eyebrow and smirked. "And how is that ya know? I haven't told anythin' to anyone! Did ya lied to me or did ya heard me conversation with that pest of knight?" She asked while she saw the faces of the women that had responded yes and how the other Gerudos were laughing for their mistake.

She laughed. "But of course! Ye're thieves! Ya stole the conversation right?" she responded closing her right eye at them, they all laughed. "Don't worry! Ya sure did yer job hell enough!" she told them and the Gerudos sighed in relief while the others laughed at them.

"Oh well that's not the case!" Nabooru said crossing her arms. "The case is… that I have to go for a _short _damn while!" She told them. "Of course I ain't telling ya where!"

"But meanwhile I'm doing me business I'll leave someone in charge!" she said as she looked to see around, when she finally spotted the woman she wanted. She called her. "Hey Mina! Come here ya girl!"

The Gerudo, which responded to the name Mina, approached her. "Ok, Mina's goin' to take the charge around here! Any pest that oppose her is goin' to be so damn punished! Did I make me self clear enough?" she asked and the Gerudos hailed her. "Yes Sir!"

"Okay! That's all! Leave and return to yer posts!" Nabooru said and all the Gerudos leaved except of three, which included Mina.

The three held smirks. "This is our chance." One of them spoke. "That's right! We can finally get our revenge on Nabooru and those damn Sages!" the second one spoke.

Mina nodded and laughed quietly. "Ganondorf will surely appreciate this… _little_… war against Hyrule!" she told them and they laughed.

Meanwhile Nabooru was on her room preparing all the stuff for the travel until someone knocked the door. "Come in!" she replied not even taking care of who was at the door. "Ah! Mistress Nabooru!" one young, very young Gerudo called with a hint of shy in her voice, which Nabooru caught and turned to see who she was. "Mm… ya're the newcomer ain't it?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah that's right!"

Nabooru smirked. "Hey ye're quite shy to be a Gerudo! But I can see that ya have potential to be a good thief!" she said to her. "I… t-think so…" The girl said lowering her head.

"_I… t-think so…_? Hey mini! If ya want to be the best, ya need to show ye're the best!" Nabooru told her with a smile.

"O-ok… I mean yeah that's right!" The puny little girl said with enthusiasm, Nabooru nodded at her. "That's the spirit!"

Then she blinked. "Hey mini? But what did ya want?" she asked her. "I wanted to meet ya!"

"Ok then!" Nabooru nodded her head and smiled at her. "Tell me about yer self mini!" Then girl nodded and approached her.

* * *

It hadn't been to long since the Sages left the Sacred Realm. That was, of course, because in the Sacred Realm didn't exist time. One of the Sages, known as Rauru the Sage of Light, did happen to live there, to watch eternally the seal of the Master Sword and the Triforce. For that, Rauru wasn't allowed to leave the Sacred Realm. For that he was talking to the Goddesses about this, because of the… _Quest_.

"Holy Goddesses!" Rauru began not being able to hold his curiosity. "Am I not supposed to watch this Sacred Realm?"

Farore, the Goddesses of Courage responded for her sisters. "Sage of Light!" Farore called. "We do know that thou must watch for the seal, for that is what we, my sisters and I, wanted to talk!"

Rauru nodded but interrupted her. "I must presume that I did though that was the reason! But I must say that I am completely unaware of thee intentions, Great Goddesses!" Rauru said with all the formality he could muster.

This time Din was the one to speak. "We do know, Sage! But let us speak! Hear what we have to tell you!" Din said with a loud voice but without any sign of scowling behind it.

Rauru just nodded this time quietly. "Sage! We have decided that thou will keep here to watch over the seal, even if thy fellow Sages need thou, thee are more needed in the Sacred Realm!" Nayru spoke this time.

"But who is going to go in my place, Holy Ones?!" he asked them.

Farore smiled to Rauru and to her sisters. "Oh that is something the Sages and thee are going to find soon…"

* * *

The death was something Link wasn't sure about, because he was experiencing so many emotions right now that he wasn't even sure that he was death, but soon he would find that he was indeed _death_.

He was seeing what the creature was telling him.

_The war. _

_The fire was everywhere, people was getting much and much frustrated as they saw the terrible scene in front of them. The war, where a lot of people were killing for them to survive. People were screaming in agony because of the loss of their beloved ones and even their own selves. And the warriors were just killing their opponents in the worst possible way just for what? To be able to win._

_To win the freedom they were denied to because of the terrible circumstances they were living. Just as one single family was…_

_A man, and woman were riding on a horse, with their child, trying to escape of their destinies because they did knew what was for the future of this destined kid, their kid, which they were completely sure they were going to lose. They were approaching the entrance of the woods until a blast was shoot by the horizon and it hit the three. _

_They fell of the horse as this fell dead because of the tremendous, unknown force. The man quickly stood up while helping his wife and son, grabbing his sword and shield as he saw a Gerudo man approaching them. He turned to his wife and begged for her to leave. The wife did as was told but another blast was shot and the two fell. The man, which has protected her wife and son before the impact, was dead lying on the floor. The woman, heavenly injured got into the forest, where she found a Giant Tree._

_"Please save my child!" the woman begged the tree. The Tree which was the deity of the forest took the child and the woman with her thankful gaze leaved the forest fearing that the Gerudo man found his son._

_The Gerudo man found her soon and asked for the child but she responded that he was dead. Soon the man knowing that it wasn't true killed her and leaved._

_Meanwhile the Tree called for a Kokiri._

_"You are going to took him and raise him as a Kokiri." He said to the Kokiri, which had blue eyes and green hair. "I will do Great Deku Tree!" the girl smiled while she took the baby in her arms not knowing of the future that that baby was going to bring to them all._

_"His name is going to be… Link"_

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**AN: **_Well that is for chapter 4! Hehehe I know it was long after I had updated but I really was busy… so to compensate that I did this chap the longest possible… but the lasts scenes were too short… but I don't think it does matter anyway! Well but I'm sure I need to explain some things…_

_4 years ago was all the Ocarina Stuff._

_3 years ago Link leaved and got to Termina._

_2 days before Link leaved Termina and Fierce Deity killed him._

_Well that's the "info" hope you got my point…_

_Uhh right now I'm really busy… my vacations didn't last too much… 'cause my graduation and such…_

_Well… I need to go! Thanks for yer appreciation! Please tell me if there is anything wrong, as a way to say. _

_Awww... i nearly forgot! I passed the admission exam for highschool!!!_


	5. The Stranger

**AN: **_I really need to find a way to upload sooner... maybe I shouldn't read so much… but reading inspires me… aw man… well that's not the case, the case is that… I need to find a bloody damn way to write faster and update sooner! Please if you have any ideas to improve that, I beg that you tell me… if not… I'm really going to be so damn late when uploading! Aww well… _

_Ah! And for the mistakes I did in the earlier chapters, I thank you that you appointed them to me! With your help I'm sure I will improve greatly when writing and it'll cause you no trouble for understanding the full meaning of the story._

_That reminds me! I had made some little changes in my writing style! From now on the thoughts of the people are going to be specified in italics as well as special references and emphasizing, but be AWARE that not all the italics are thoughts, when they're thoughts they'll be enclosed by "" so you must read carefully in those parts!_

_And also I'd like to appoint that in wherever chap the journey begins I'll specify where are the characters. I mean I'll sign where x scene is going to be held… _

_But for now I must bid ya all farewell, I need to go on with the story!_

_Oh and for Link's "adventure" in the death, don't worry! He's not just going to be with the creature for I plan much bigger things for him!_

_This is something he won't forget… if he makes it out alive…_

* * *

The vast Hyrule field rich in both, beauty and calmness. It was not so long before sunrise. Soon the green lush of the land would greet the warmth of the provider of light, the rising sun, who would appear not so far over the horizon. 

The peering light would soon cover the entire land. Its warmth would reach the mere center of that mighty country, Lon Lon Ranch. Its people, already preparing for their chores even before they meet the sunrise, were just a single three-member family, surrounded by the peaceful horses, the good-hearted cows, and the crowing cuckoos.

Lon Lon Ranch was the unique ranch of that powerful country, yes, but it was nonetheless world famous due to their great pure breed horses and undoubtedly delicious milk. That fine milk was undisputable top-quality; even the Royal Family bought it.

The secret for that fine milk?

It was the love and care the cows received from a lovely, as well stubborn, red-haired girl. Indeed, the ranch had been famous since years ago before that girl was born, but its quality began to rise even after she was born.

This girl, of whom it is speak, was the daughter of the ranch's owner. She had beautiful blue eyes, which were always sparkling with joy. Her young features were adorned with a wide-open smile. She occasionally wore a simple white dress with blue workings at the borders. Brown leather boots, useful for hard work, except that her arms and hands, tan due to the hot sun, were barely covered, as the single-piece dress was also short-sleeved. The collar of the dress was red, yet, it seemed like a tied kerchief with a strange adornment hooking both ends, curiously, it seemed quite fine along with the simple piece of clothing.

The young girl was playful as her infantile nature, but that didn't mean that she didn't hold a high sense of responsibility. Her hands, being the proof, were rough from the hard work, yet they were still too soft as she was young.

Talon, the ranch owner, owed his sometimes-completeness-of-his-chores to his daughter and Ingo, a worker for the ranch so close to the pair that he had become a part of the family. Talon was a lazy guy who would stay asleep all day, mostly all the time surrounded by his beloved cuckoos.

But that's another story.

The thirteen years old girl responded to the name of Malon. And at that precise moment she was at the corral singing her beloved song, Epona's song, to a group of horses that were surrounding her. She was sitting on top of a white colored mare that was lying on the grass. The characteristic smile was adorning her features while she sang.

Everyone seemed to enjoy profoundly the beautiful voice of the young girl. They seemed in a kind of immobile state as the young, innocent and full of hope voice traveled through the air filling with warmth the ears of the creatures enough fortunate to be close at that precise moment. It was because somehow her voice, her precious song, emanated not just the beauty that the youth produced, but a very _maternal _caressing sound too.

And it was because of that that the calm creatures enjoyed so much to hear her sing. The fear ness and worry ness that the world made them feel, vanished from their bodies as they felt protected by the young red haired. They trusted her without limit.

But everything has an end, no matter how tranquil may that be. The peaceful notes began to fade away as the red haired opened her eyes and the animals began to feel the restful environment to slowly disappear. It was not but after a short moment that the sound completely ceased, leaving the poor animals with a sense of disappointment.

Thing that was ignored by the youth blue eyed.

She stood up and stretched as a pout adorned her features momentarily allowing her senses to come back. A familiar tickling sensation was covering her left leg due to it has been beneath her body the whole time while the song has lasted, it was partially numb for the time being. Most of the animals quickly fallowed her sample.

She looked, at first, towards the barely cloudily, and still darkly sky. She smiled as she saw that it was going to be a beautiful day. A lonely breeze flew to her uncovered arms making them shiver a bit. Then, almost lazily, her gaze turned to her staring companions and her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

"How was it? Did you liked it?" she asked them like if she was a little girl showing her new draw to her mother. It was strange, but the animals in front of her, most of them being horses, quiet likely seemed to neigh in approval.

Satisfied with herself, she gave a melodious laugh, "That's good! That's good!"

As the little family didn't have neighbors close to them, (the closest at least three kilometers apart) she didn't have but a small number of friends, (without counting her numerous family of animals there at the ranch and, too, without the fact that both Castle Town and Kakariko knew her very well for her well-known reputation as cowboy, or in this case, cowgirl) that is why she kept a close connection to the animals. But, of course, she kept a closer connection to the chestnut colored, young mare known as Epona.

She blinked in realization. Her hand flew to her chin in a thoughtful pose. Her smile transformed to one of a curious cat's. Staring to nowhere in special, she began to wonder about Epona.

When was the last time she saw her?

Ah, yes, it was about three years ago when _Fairy Boy _parted on a journey to search for some friend of his. She remembered that day when they parted.

Her cat-like smile turned to a one of nostalgia. For her, it has been partially difficult to see her beloved Epona leave, but she knew that Epona would become happier if she leaved with _Fairy Boy,_ because she trusted him and knew that he was going to take a lot of care of the young mare.

But even with that trust, she couldn't help but to feel a little worried for her safety, for _their _safety. It was natural, after all, she had emotions.

"Hmm… maybe Zelda knows where are they," she whispered to herself, closing her eyes. She and Zelda knew pretty much each other, they were really close friends so such things as formalities didn't cross between them.

"Who?"

She jumped, startled. She didn't expect a reply. Her head searched for the source of the voice, which was not so far apart of her.

"Hi dad!" she greeted Talon with her usual mirth. Then, as an answer to his question, she replied, "Oh! No, don't worry! I was just thinking about Fairy Boy and Epona."

Talon took the same curious expression as she had earlier. "Oh, that's right. They haven't come for a pretty while, huh?"

Malon closed her eyes, still smiling. "Yeah," she agreed, then her eyes opened and wandered to see a young group of horses not so far from them. Talon fallowed her gaze and smiled as well. "I wonder if Zelda knows anything about them. I bet she knows something."

"When does she not?" Talon laughed looking back at her. Malon laughed too as well. Talon has have the opportunity to met the young princess once, he saw that she was wiser than him in so many ways that he couldn't count. Also, he saw that she almost knew everything about anything anyone questioned her, thing he has tested himself, or rather, Malon has tested herself.

He once accompanied Malon to one of her trips to the castle, and he didn't remember exactly how was it, but Malon asked her a very difficult question about things in ranch. She asked the young princess about what does the young pigs do when they are cold. There was once when they tried to raise pigs but they saw that it needed a _lot _of work.

Anyway, the princess answered the precise answer that just but a very few people know.

_That's easy, they climb over their mother._

And that left them with an open mouth. They, before they tried the pigs, didn't know about that until they saw it with their mere eyes, and the princess answered it without hesitance. Sure she read.

"I'm gonna see her today," she said. Then with pleading eyes she asked, "Can I?"

Talon gave a hearted laugh, "Yes, of course!"

Malon smiled widely showing her white teeth, "Thanks dad!"

"Your welcome," he smiled in return. Then a playful smirk showed in his face, "But of course you won't go until you finish your chores."

Malon giggled, then she feigned a pout, "Aw…"

"No 'Aws' to me miss!" playfully he warned. Malon considered her options, licking her lips. After a few seconds she though of a way to get her revenge, "All right, but you're gonna get me to the castle!"

"Bet!" Talon said without thinking. Suddenly he realized what he said. "Aw… damn! And I wanted to sleep all day!" he exclaimed causing Malon to giggle, "Sorry! No 'Aws' are fair!"

**

* * *

**

**Fanfiction,net**  
**Presents:  
**

**A production**  
**Created **  
**By:**  
**Greki Corporations**  
**(The most crazy and weirdo company in all around the world)**

**Lost in the Death**

"When the Darkness within our self"  
"Attempt to got out"  
"We only fall into our thoughts"  
"And we'll never get back into the Light"  
"Just then, is when… we're really dead."

"_But…is death all that bad?"_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: **  
**_The Stranger_**

* * *

The sensation of dread and bitterness did not leave his tongue for so much later after he had seen _that_. It was then when he realized the enormous sacrifices that people had made for him and his future. He felt as he, unnervingly so, was not worth of so much sorrow from _them_. They were brave, perhaps even braver than him, and though he hasn't done so much as to honor their name. They were far more honorable than him. 

He was amazed and completely dumbfounded at such courage and boldness that the maternal instincts produced in women. To see such sacrifice from them was, indeed, a sight to admire. The mere thought of a mother trying all on her power to protect her child was something that made compassion to arise on him. But stronger the compassion and admiration was, when he learned that _his _very own mother did make a sacrifice as such like giving her own life for _him_.

Yes, for _him_, the one who (as he believed) made nothing for her but to cry in her arms when she made her way to the escape, to the salvation that was, once, awaiting for them. Who made nothing so as to try at least and protect her back. But that, at that time, at that moment, was completely impossible for him due to his unconscious state of immaturity. He did not have the strength to even protect, on that time, his self, even less another's life.

But he thought and felt guilty for her death, no, for _their _death. He, of course, couldn't have forgotten about the forgo that his father made for him and his mother. The warrior, who gave his life to protect his beloved ones, was the greatest as he didn't thought twice of doing so. The proud blood of that hero ran through his own veins making him feel stronger, protected and even guiltier. If it were not for his forsaken destiny, both, his parents, would have been alive and happy with a family of their own.

Not dead just as him.

He knew that early or late he would have accompanied them to the afterlife, but he, absolutely, quite not expected it to be _that _early. But that didn't matter now, as he now stood "where?" was his question, and he couldn't do anything about it, besides being with a completely unknown creature for him, who knew him better than he himself.

_Ah, the pain and sorrow of the mortals can be so… beautiful if seeing with the right gaze. But as beauty bounds from them, the same nostalgic and melancholic feeling makes people to have compassion for those who are forsaken to suffer the misfortune of being alive. It is such a pity that **they **do not realize the immense joy that death can gives them._

"What joy can they feel as being death, if they aren't even alive?" Link questioned him frowning.

_Feelings do not just apply the mortals, my friend. You, as well as every soul, do not just comprehend the true meaning of being alive and being dead. It is over the conscious state of the mortals. They cannot see what they do not believe. _

"And who are you to say that I can't understand it?" Link asked, displeased of the creature's words.

_Because even now you still doubt. Mortals created the questions to make a guess of "what if" or "what is" something. They do not understand everything because they cannot simply believe in it. The wonders created do not let them see the **truth**, and so, they try by other means to find it, but it only succeeds in letting them know an incorrect guess. That guess later becomes a **reality**, but who are they to say that it is, in fact, the truth?_

"Are you saying that mortals live in a plane full of lies? That the truth _we_ know is only a false part of the life?" Link wondered, not excluding himself from the plane of the living ones, thing that didn't go unnoticed by the creature.

_False, not. The truth is not the truth until it has become a lie. It is simply another truth with a different path. People believes on what they want to believe, and for that, it becomes the truth. Yet, the truth is not the complete truth until everyone sees it as such. But the **conscious** state of the mortals do not let them see it as everyone believes in what they want, and rather not in what they are **supposed** to._

"So just animals are supposed to see the truth?" Link inquired thoughtful.

_The "animals" as you men so call them, are, too, mortals. They can see a farther truer truth than men, because not such thing as guesses ran frequently through their mind, they just let their selves to fallow their instincts, which were provided to see the truth. But, because they do not have a complete capacity of being in a conscious state, they cannot comprehend many things that men does. Yet, they have, still, a conscious, not fully awaken, state. _

But then why do men cannot understand if it is needed the _conscious state _to do so?

_Because they too have a weaker side. Being of a complete conscious state away of naiveté, forbids them to fallow their instincts, no matter how much they train._

Link was completely confused. Then, just children, little children, can understand the truth?

_The innocence that fills children cannot let them to fully understand, but they can see it. Even still, as they are in a growing state, the naiveté makes them to feel the doubts that began to form because of the world that surrounds them. Seeking to understand what is going on around them, they search for answers, but later people inherit knowledge, their proper knowledge to those children, filling them with one of the lies that eventually becomes a truth to them. _

"That is… that is why the Kokiris wouldn't let an _outsider _beyond the forest, right?" Link asked already knowing the answer. "Because…" his voice quieted considerably, his eyes searched for the floor and then they half closed. After that, he continued, "Because they didn't want to lose the truth… but the day the Great Deku Tree accepted me… it was the day they lost their… ignorance…"

_The Kokiris did know the truth, but not the complete truth. At being depraved from the outside world aside of the forest, they knew not but a part of the world. Yes, you did make them to lose some of that ignorance as they, before you arrived, not knew about infants. You made them feel a newborn inquisitiveness that did not go unpunished. The Great Deku Tree, so as to prevent the loss of the partial truth that the Kokiris knew, ordered the lose of immortality to those who ventured out of the forest. That is why everyone believed in the instant death as they were too old to live._

Link's eyes seemed to be glowing, almost comprehending the words of the creature. But he still wondered. Weren't the Kokiris immortals beings? Then why the creature said that just mortals didn't understand?

_The Kokiris are not mortals, but they are not either perfect beings, that is why they could not fully understand the complete truth. The reality that reigns over them was just an idea of forests and animals. They could not see the complete nature as the civilization is part of it. _

But even if they didn't know about civilization, they practiced some of it by building houses and such.

_The instinct of refuge does not just reign over the **wild** creatures._

But then why did they not know about it, if they could guess from their way of living?

_The forest is connected to all kinds of environments, even other worlds, by portals that are spread throughout the forest. But certain things were not available to see from these portals because they were far from them. The Kokiris could not see everything, but they could see the most. They just did not know about certain types of environments and for that, a part of their reality was partially truth as well as it was a lie. Some of their nature is like men's after all._

"Like… men's?" Link though. The Kokiris seemed pretty much alike as Hylians, but still they were a different race. They seemed much like the children of Hylians, but they stayed like that forever. How come they became like that? Like quite alike and yet different.

_Much of the races of your world and other's seem alike. Most of them have a humanoid shape and their characteristics does not differ much from each other. You know, because you have experienced it. Before knowing that you were a Hylian you were a Kokiri without fairy. Then, after knowing that you were a Hylian, you were granted with the power of transforming into a Goron, a Zora, a Deku and even a Deity. How come you know not of the similarities and differences between each race?_

Yes, he has become one of each race. Even with that, he still couldn't comprehend why were they so different and yet alike.

_Because you are mortal, my friend._

* * *

"Who are you?" she had asked. 

It was not so long after she had found that strange and mysterious book, that an unknown young man appeared in front of her. For what reason, it was completely unknown to her.

After she had asked the man to identify his self, they fell into an eternal silence, at least for her, studying each other very carefully.

The intruder did not move, as if allowing the princess to stare at him forever. This complete stranger gave her uneasy feelings that filled her with an amalgam of emotions. She was bewildered of the situation, but who wouldn't be?

Just moments ago, when she found the old book, she talked to it. She has never talked to a book before, and so, she was unfamiliar with the experience. The mere though of a talkative book was bizarre by its sole means, but the actual fact of it was something she couldn't describe. It was something above her knowledge of any kind.

But it was more unsettling the fact that this intruder got to her without she even presenting him. She was just a child, but her wisdom was belie her age. She was the Seventh Sage, the Chosen of Nayru, the one holding the Triforce of Wisdom, and the one who had the spirit of a seventeen year old princess who has endured many hardships as like the Sheikah training.

The Sheikahs were not a race to easily fool about. It was an extremely rare occasion that someone could pass past their defenses without them to notice it. It did not matter that she was not a Sheikah by blood, because she received a seven-year training of their art. She knew the least to know when someone was near her in a ratio of thirty feet, as a minimum.

So it was extremely disturbing that this man has approached her without her to notice it. Suspicion was arising in her chest as well as many other sensations.

Yet, the sensation that over passed them all was the puerile, as well innocent curiosity of a child-mid-woman. Not even the fright could overpass it. It was like the crowned feeling at the moment.

After long moments of silence, the man answered with a stern and cold voice, while pulling down his hood, "_Cayl de Cyaleh_."

The intruder, Cayl, as it appeared, had beautiful short silver hair that very much assimilated white gold. He had strange blue markings on both of his cheeks giving him a slight native warrior's look. His features held an amazingly inexpressive face, handsome, but with a ferocious touch. His neck, being the only part visible aside of his head, was perfectly build, not to the point of rough, but slender, and it helped to accuse him of being the type that was, undeniably, strong. He seemed about the of age sixteen or perhaps early seventeen.

But that was not something that mattered much to her since she saw that the most unnerving features of him were his eyes.

His eyes, violet as the amethyst, held an opposite effect on her than his face did. Those mysterious amethyst eyes could easily chain anyone who would gaze directly into them, just as she was now. They were dim akin to the cats' and as equal as profound and upsetting. But they produced a set of sensations, each obeying to a different part of her, that made her feel unstable.

She felt like if she was flabbergasted, but in a childish way, and she practically wanted to jump and scream with glee as her naive part completely trusted those eyes. Yet, her prudent side told her to be cautious and prepared for anything that the _intruder _could do at any instant, they produced some fear in her.

Even with that weariness, the child mind somehow managed to reign over the wise mind. It told her not to be scared by them since it saw the beauty that was behind that ugliness that covered the surface of both eyes. Like if behind that serene and fierce look was hidden one full of compassion and kindness.

Those mystifying eyes, that told her so much yet so little, were, undeniably, some wonder. Those eyes that made half of her spirit frightened, reflected a dangerous air beneath them. But she was, too, enjoying that sense of danger as her other half of her soul was infantile and adventurous. She was much likely torn apart.

Suddenly, the young man half closed his eyes, releasing her from their enchantment. The focused stare that they radiated informed her that he was looking for something.

Or perhaps someone.

The simple fact that he has made his presence before her, told her that his mission involved her somehow. It wasn't a doubt, because he made his way past the guards to get to her. It was the lone proof as he was facing the unique heir to the throne.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, instantly possessing over her a royal stoicism.

The man did not respond, he simply lowered his gaze. She followed it and gasped, he was there for the book. Instinctively she gripped it tightly. "I know not of your intentions here, but I must ask you to leave now or else I shall call the guards."

"No need for menace," Cayl stated shortly. "I am here just for one purpose."

Zelda's eyebrow raised with suspicion. Whatever the man's intentions were, she was not going to take risks.

"Whatever purpose may that be, sir, I do not know what does it has to do with me. Therefore I must really _insist _of you to leave."

The intruder's face kept as stoic as it was first, but his eyes widened in a harsh way. "I am afraid I can't just do that."

Zelda frowned, she was just about to shout for the guards when he stopped her, "My purpose is my life, princess, I cannot leave without completing it."

"And what purpose may that be?" Zelda asked. The man did not respond, instead he walked past her into the direction of the window. Zelda, holding tighter the book to herself, got out of his way, her stare never leaving his side.

"The birds, when they are adults, procreate themselves and make their nest for their descendants. Most of the times the female stands and waits for the male to get the food while she protects their lades from the threats of the world."

Zelda was completely lost at his words, what does that had to do with her question, was something she kept speculating about. But she hid well her befuddlement behind a mask of cordiality.

"What do you mean?" Zelda inquired. The strange man known as Cayl looked at her eyes once more, unblinkingly so.

"They have their own purpose, they fallow it without doubt. _We _are just like them, we fallow our own purpose," he responded. Zelda was not quite sure about what he meant by _we_, yet she couldn't help but to think repeatedly about it.

"_We fallow our own purpose."_

Shocking her head she said, "I still do not comprehend what does that has to do with my question." The man nodded, closing his eyes. His head turned once more to face the window. He kept silent.

The young princess watched carefully his reaction. She stared at him without blinking, almost fearing that he may possibly vanish any moment. This man was uncomforting her more than she liked.

"Feelings are much more than just words," Cayl began. "Much more than just sensations that arise on our body. They are something we cannot describe, something that means differently to each and every being alive."

Zelda was confused, yet, somehow, his words penetrated her in a way she couldn't be aware of. It was as if a new sensation had awaken by those particular words.

"They are not just reactions that creep on our body. They are not just a part of our personality. So… what are feelings?" he asked to no one in particular, staring back at her.

Zelda did not know why, but she couldn't find her voice for some moments. Shocking her head she finally found her voice, albeit somewhat harsh due to the mess that was her throat.

"I-i… don't know…" she managed to stammer. _Cayl de Cyaleh_ nodded, his gaze turned once more to the window, freeing her from the loss of words and from the chain to his eyes.

"Immortality can be a curse, as well as a bless," he said. It seemed that this guy really liked to change subjects every time they fell into, not an uncomfortable silence, but a silence that produced a strange environment into the air. Any way, he continued to control the bewilderment of the poor blonde, blue-eyed, as the time passed. "It really depends on what _they_ see."

_Immortality is something that we cannot describe. Because it is too, a feeling that some desire._

* * *

It was still dark when she got to the mysterious woods. She had traveled through a secret and unknown passage, to most, to get into the mystical forest. She knew that only there her father wouldn't search, because most of the people feared. 

The enchanted Lost Woods could be the curse to anyone who dared to enter without being part of the woods. Its magic was strong, as well as the Guardian Deity, who was the one who not just protected, but created the particles that conformed the forest, of it. The children, who most often entered, slowly lose their tracks and when that happened, the transformation began.

As the Lost Woods did not accept anyone who was not from the forest, so as to protect its creatures, made a way to prevent to kill, as it was forbidden in there, but, at the same time, to protect its inhabitants. It transformed every young being into one of them, the so called Skull kids. But that was just for the innocent kids, who did not know of the consequences.

But for those men who dared to enter just for ambitious thoughts, the misfortune that they suffered was much more terrible than those of the poor kids. The Lost Woods did not forgive such malice in the men's minds that often traveled to hunt its creatures. It made them to fall blind on their paths, and slowly die from either starvation or depression as they had nothing to survive for, and when that happened, their bodies began to putrefact and just their bones were kept left, and as their soul wandered about due to its restless state, they transformed into a living pack of bones terrorizing any other adventurer who traveled through the forest.

That is why people were frightened of even stepping a single foot into it. They all feared to get trapped by the strict woods, but she did not.

She was strong with magic, stronger than any men, aside of the Hero of Time and the King of Evil. She did not feared the woods owing all to her friends in there, and not just her power. She had the Guardian Deity of the forest, the Sage of Forest, being her fellow companion, and even the same Hero of Time.

It was natural that the woods welcomed her, due to her strong mind and kind heart. She not just respected the creatures of the forest, but also, cared about them. She would do anything on her power to help protect the creatures that inhabited it, because she respected her fellow companion far more than most of her friends.

Except that in this time she not there for a friendly visit. She was there because she needed somewhere to take refuge for her father not to fallow her so as to stop her. But what the young amphibious sage did not know was that her father has already accepted it.

Even though she wandered through the Lost Woods, seeking for the old temple of her friend. Her right hand was on top of her heart, searching with worry the temple, looking throughout the woods.

She was not worried due to fear, she owed her worry ness to the fact that she didn't know her way through the Lost Woods. Every time in the past that she has visited the old forest she had been accompanied by either Saria or Link. But now she was alone and she couldn't do anything about it, except maybe to keep wandering about, hoping at least that she could find the village of the children people.

The silence reigned for some minutes. Not been able to support without someone to talk to, she began to hum to herself. What was her surprise that after some minutes of searching she heard music. Music that reflected youth, that reflected happiness and innocence. Music that just the Kokiri could produce.

She ran to were the welcoming sound was produced. She liked that music, so much that she began to jump and sing freely, while she kept running towards the sound. It was then when her unconscious mind began to doubt of the sanity of her conscious one, but she didn't care. For all she cared anyone could see her and classify her as _extremely joyous _(or if they had the necessary guts, _completely out of mind)_.

She just wanted to dance freely and with no worry. She just wanted to join the party and dance like crazy. It wasn't uncommon due to the fact that anyone who heard the joyful music of the Kokiris always wanted to dance like crazy because of the magic behind it. It reflected infancy, pleasure, and a life with not but a small part of worries, of depressions that sometimes life produced.

But why was there a party in the village?

That was something that she didn't know, nor that she cared anyway.

Finally she got to the village, unfortunately for her, she was standing on top of a higher level. As the velocity was too much to bear, she couldn't stop herself in time and she fell. Yelling all the way to the ground, (she wasn't accustomed to high places, even less _fall _from one) she shut her eyes closed from fear.

After some terrifying seconds, at least for her, of falling she landed with a loud thump in the middle of the field.

"O-ouch… ouch… ow…" she lamented painfully as she though of her soared back side, apparently she had landed on it. She opened her eyes, realizing that the music has stopped. Still looking to the ground, she beard a funny face as she cleaned the dust off of herself.

After doing that, she looked up to meet the scowling face of the so-called Boss of the Kokiri, Mido. He stood with his arms crossed, it was obvious that he was displeased for the interruption that the young princess, heir to the Zora throne, has made.

"Who are you, _outsider_!" he demanded. Ruto just glared at him and ignored him. She, instead, turned to a young girl with orange hair. "Excuse me, have you seen Saria?"

The girl, known as Tia, nodded, "Yes, she just went to her house for some lemon juice. Are you a friend of hers?"

Ruto nodded, thinking about what in the blue hell was Saria doing in a party when Link needed to be helped.

As if reading her mind, one voice spoke, "Don't worry, this is just a little party that they made to wish me luck."

The amphibian princess turned around and smiled. "Saria!" she greeted. The girl in question was holding the newly made wooden jar of lemon juice.

"May I ask, princess, what are you doing here?" she asked playfully and curiously.

The Kokiris gasped and turned to look at each other. They didn't expect that a princess, whatever raze was she, would be in front of them. Who could her be?

"Easy, looking for _you_," Ruto said almost insisting upon it, looking at the Sage of Forest's eyes.

She caught the indirect. "Ah.. wait just let me put this on the table."

Saria went to the nearest table and put the jar in it. Then she turned to the Sage of Water and hooked her arm into hers, leading her way to her house. Before leaving completely the _dance floor_, she looked back to the Kokiris.

"We'll be back in a moment," she said to them and both sages continued their way to her house. The Kokiris feigned to ignore them as they went, but in their inside, they couldn't help but to feel the interest that began to spread on them.

Once they got to Saria's house, she ran the curtain to let the princess pass. It was dark inside. Knowing her way, the child Sage went strait telling the princess to wait near the entrance. After a moment, Saria lightened the room with a candle.

Ruto's eyes weren't expecting the sudden light. She closed them to allow them to adjust themselves and then she opened them again. What she saw startled her.

"_What happened!_" she asked, almost yelled, surprised. The green eyed Kokiri looked around the room and then at her, she gave the young princess a sheepish smile.

The room, in simple words, was a mess. It seemed like if a tornado has entered her house and then a party was held after. The young princess could not believe that such a _young_ (she didn't know her age) and polite girl could had such tremendous disaster. It was absolutely hideous.

"Hehehe… just preparing for the travel," Saria laughed nervously.

"_Preparing for the travel? _My, did you plan to get the whole house!" Ruto asked still shocked. Saria looked once more around her, the uneasy and bashful smile didn't abandon her.

"Well… it's not _that_ bad," she spoke in a sang-song voice. Then she turned to her fellow companion, the Sage of Water just glared at her.

"Okay… _it is_ that bad!" Saria sighed. The blue-eyed heir to the Zora throne shared the sigh.

"What happened here anyway?" she asked looking everywhere.

"The truth is that in fact I was preparing for the travel, but…" Saria began. This time the Zora's eyes returned to her original position.

Arching an eyebrow she inquired, "But?"

"It's just that I haven't _ever_ traveled… and I…" she tried to explained, but the princess interrupted her.

"And you don't know just what to take."

"That is… right," Saria sighed once more in defeat.

Ruto nodded knowingly, "I know, I know. Fortunately, I'm here to help you, friend!"

The green-eyed girl looked at the smiling princess with enthusiasm. "Would you?"

"Of course!" Ruto smiled.

"Thank you!" Saria exclaimed with fervor, but as soon as that enthusiasm came it was replaced by curiosity.

Blinking she asked, "But, now that I remember, what are you doing here in the forest?"

"Well… I" the princess began but soon was interrupted by her friend.

"Wait, lets have some tea and then you'll explain me."

The Sage of Water, in whatever possible path she could take, made her way to the dinning table. Saria, meanwhile went to her little kitchen and put water to boil. After that, she made her way to the other chair left in the table, and both Sages took their sits.

While they waited for the water to boil, the young princess explained how she tried to tell her father, and how he didn't let her go to the trip. How she made him a letter, also she recalled the contents of it, which made Saria just to laugh nervously thinking about poor Link, (the princess calling for love wasn't so gentle as it appeared in the letter) and finally, she explained how she escaped that same night from Zora's Domain without anyone to see it.

"But… what if your father gets worried?" Saria asked with a tone of concern, though in her interior she felt dumbfounded at such actions. Just as she finished her question the teapot began whistling. The green-haired stood up from her sit and went to prepare the tea.

Ruto was stubborn, and even if she cared about it, she wouldn't let her friend know. "He'll be fine, he has to accept that I'm a Sage and I'm no longer a child!"

"_Though, sometimes, you act just like one…_" Saria though with a sigh while serving the tea in a pair of cups.

"But, surely, he'll know that you're going to meet with the Sages in Hyrule Castle, he'll search for you, so what are you going to do about it?"

Saria then returned, in whatever way she could, to the table. She offered a cup of tea to her and she received it gratefully. After that Ruto looked at its contents, deep in thought.

"I considered that," she told her with her eyes fixed on the tea.

"If not, I wouldn't be here... My father will not ever look for me here."

"How do you know?" Saria wondered.

"Because his men doesn't know the woods, they will think that I don't know them as well."

"You don't know them," the green-eyed told her in a scolding voice.

"It is a miracle that you made it to the village. Hundreds of people has been lost in them."

"I know, that's why I came here," the blue-eyed deviated her eyes to see her friend. Saria sighed at the princess's stubbornness (if she wouldn't have known her, she would have called her a fool for doing such a dangerous and risky act).

"But to get to the castle you'll need to get out of the woods, how are you going to do that?"

The only response she received was an embarrassed look. With a timid voice Ruto pleaded, "Actually… I was hoping that you would help me…"

Not really surprised, the green-eyed sighed for fifth time since the young heir to the Zora throne arrived.

"Okay."

* * *

The dust and sand did not stop to fly everywhere as the wind stroked the dunes with considerable force. It was cold, the sun has not yet risen and the earth, being like ice, felt as if thousands of knives pierced through your feet and to the veins, like if it was not sand but a chilling snow were your feet were buried, making them numb and useless. 

The desert is like that, traitorous. In the day, being the most unmerciful place were you could ever step, the sand felt like fire and your skin felt as if it was slowly and painfully burned to the bone. The sweat in your eyebrows continuously fall into your eyes, making them to hurt and get irritated. But the hot sun was even more cruel, for those forsaken to walk below its strong force eventually fall into the cruel land. The water on their bodies dry out of them and their eyes, enough misfortunate to be aggravated, land on the sky gazing directly to the sun, and finally, its tremendous luminosity makes then blind and scalded, cursing them to be forever in the darkness.

The desert may be cruel, but also, it makes the strong to be stronger and fierce, to be prepared for anything that the world could offer him. It is the best place for great warriors to inhabit it, because the strongest are made of sand. It can't be destroyed and can penetrate through everything. It can be made into a harsh mountain, or perhaps into a gentle dune. It can be a mortal trap, or a cover for future salvation. The sand can even beat the water, by absorbing it, and not even the fire can penetrate through it. It is almost perfect, except for it has no life.

That is why a certain race choose to build their empire there, to be able to be as tough as the sand.

That race, being a descendant to the first warrior in the world, was not known just for their superior skill and cleverness with weapons and strict discipline, but they were acknowledged for their very unique characteristic, being all women.

It is truth that every one hundred years a male may be born to be the king of that women empire, but even that man cannot surpass the astute mind, fox-like, of women. Women are creatures more perilous and mysterious than men, they can seduce and enchant other individuals with their mysticism and grace, they, too, can take care of those around them by a gentle and soothing love. Both are common characteristics of those beings, but they have other distinctiveness as well, like being the most agile and ferocious warriors, or like being the most shrewd, traitorous thieves in all terra firma.

Like men, some are audacious but they know better than to mistake that courage into fool acts. It is said that men were first and women last, that is why most of the women are more audacious than men, for the reason that most of the mistakes committed in men were avoided in women.

That is why this first warrior choose women to be his descendants, but for having a balance into the equilibrium of such race, he choose a man to be the king.

But that king was missing now, all due to some Sages being part of other races, for that reason, some wanted to get revenge for the disturbed equilibrium as they were supposed to be ruled by the king at least other thirty years or so.

Those sentiments were part of the heart of a certain woman being of that race. Her blood as a descendant to that proud warrior made her feel the rage of loosing their king and ruler. It did not matter that that king tried to conquer the world with a forbidden power, after all, they were going to rule with him as monarch, to be the superior race of the world.

But that just remain as a memory. It was all the Hero's fault, and their leader's. If would not for her to join him and his quest, becoming the Sage of Spirit, they would have had no obstacles in their path. Nabooru was a traitor, but she couldn't be punished for the sole reason that she was the head after the King.

But the opportunity to get her impunity banished did come, all thanks to the same Hero that made her conspire against her own people. She would have to make the Gerudos be against their leader, after all she made her to be in charge, and provoke them to avenge the true head, Ganondorf.

It was not going to be an easy task, of course, but they have to try. If the Gerudos say to be honorable of their proud blood, then, they would hear her. She was sure that her people would not fail to accomplish this task, after all, the only obstacle would be gone, and afterward, they would get their revenge.

Those were the thoughts of the same onyx eyed, long red-haired woman that was in charge after Nabooru's leave.

Mina was in the kitchen, sitting in the table, watching bored and with a frown the fire meanwhile the rice coal was cooked. Her head was resting against her right palm, and her right arm was atop the table, supporting her head. Her right leg underneath the other one, the knee was below the table, and her left one on the uncovered side of the bench. She was not facing the table, instead facing the grill. Her left hand held her lance lazily, and the pointed part of the lance was facing the ceiling.

Another woman with short red hair, tanned skin (being a common characteristic in these people) and violet eyes was there. She held an apron beyond her Gerudo uniform, it seemed that she was the chef in charge. She was at one side of the grill, spoon in hand, checking the rice coal resting on the large earthen casserole.

She submerged the large spoon in the good-looking rice coal. The sweet, but strong smell of it made her tongue impatient to test it. With a gentle move she windrowed a full spoon of it. Then, she got the full spoon close to her mouth, but before placing it in there, she slowly blew over to it to make it a little cooler. Finally, she spotted the full spoon in her mouth, as she has though, it tested deliciously itching.

The funny faces that she made attracted the attention of the other woman in the room. Chuckling, her once bored face turned into a one holding a smirk.

"Yummy-yummy, taste good?" Mina mocked her companion. The other woman was unfazed by the action of her friend, instead she just walked to the table to leave the spoon in there. Closing her eyes and holding a smile, she sat on the table, subsequently her head got to rest on her right hand.

"Without a doubt, ya should prove it," she said to her companion half opening just her right eye.

The onyx eyed women made a disgusted pout. "No thanks, I'm fine like this."

Those words made the violet-eyed woman to open both of her eyes. Curiously, but never leaving her position in her hand, she turned her head a little to face her cohort . "Why's it that ya don't like rice coal?"

"It's sour," Mina stated shortly.

"It's not, it's just itching," the short haired woman told her.

"It's sour nevertheless," the onyx eyed woman stated stubbornly staring, once more with a scowl, at the casserole. The other occupant of the table closed her eyes, smirking with derision towards her partner.

Long minutes passed with a stillness dominating both thieves. They were not uncomfortable with it, owing that they don't cared if they were talking or not, but it was the perfect time to talk of trivial matters since half of the Gerudos were still sleeping and Nabooru has already leaved the fortress.

"When are ya goin' to talk with the others?" the chef asked. She was one of the two women that joined Mina the night before, after Nabooru announced her departing.

"As soon as Nabooru and those damned Sages be the least far apart from Hyrule," she retorted. She was not going to permit the interference of the ones that made their King to be forever imprisoned.

"As ya wish," came the mumbled reply of the short, red haired.

* * *

The sweet smell of the prairie invaded her nostrils as the wind stroked gently her face while she galloped at full speed towards the castle. She very much liked to gallop, it was one of her favorite pastimes for some different reasons. She always enjoyed how the wind was not cold nor hot at a certain speed, how it carried adventure and tranquility at the same time, how it ceased her spirits when harsh times seemed to face her causing trouble. 

She could, very well, clear her mind from all those problems without anyone to disturb her. It was as if like being in a battle for the exception that there she didn't risk her life a lot. Undeniably she liked fights as she was a great warrior and honorable decendant of the proud first one, but sometimes she could tire from those as the mind is not strong enough to bear some scenes as death.

For her, death was a word not to play with. She could easily take another's life but the burden when having killed is a great pain indeed, the heart may be strong but it has its limits which she very much know.

At that time she was young, eight years, perhaps nine has she had when she killed for the first time. It was an accident, but a murder nonetheless as she was the one who held that weapon. Having killed the person for who she cared the most was a rather emotional hit which would last until the end of her days, perhaps even more.

Her thoughts were raptly interrupted as her horse, frightened for seeing a snake, neighed abruptly, surprising, and throwing her to the floor.

It was then when she realized the painful part of galloping, being thrown by the horse. As she was plunked to the floor, her stallion ran away, leaving her completely on foot.

"Dammit! Ouch! Oww! Augh! I'm so gonna beat some snake's ass!" Nabooru growled between teeth as she glared to her new found friend snake. The snake in question, as if understanding the words of the young female thief, tried to escape instantly but failed miserably.

Before it could react it was caught by the red haired.

"Oh no, ye're not goin' away that easily!" the amber-eyed smirked. "Ya're goin' to come with me as a good snake ye're…"

She stopped to give a dramatic pause. In that moment which seemed eternally for the slim hostage, the Sage of Spirit took her time to admire her prisoner. It was neither large nor wide, nor it was of fearsome aspect, perhaps to keep appearance, but she could tell that this one was poisonous, pretty poisonous for her colorful skin, something that mattered not in the least for her, because she knew how to deal with snakes as this.

It was almost completely red, except that it had several black and yellow rings across it's body. In length, if stretched out, more less could be about twelve inches or so. In width, about one inch. It was small compared to must of its kin.

As if from nowhere her smirk widened, realizing that she has lost her mind for talking to a viper. "Besides… ya'll make a pair of good lookin' boots."

If what she saw was true fear in the serpent's eyes, then she began to wonder how frightening must those words be for a reptile or any animal at all. That terrified stare somehow softened her, she would have to consider its chances of living, after all keeping a snake could come handy in the future.

Not wanting to see that stare once more she glanced to the path that her stallion took when he fled from her.

"I'm feelin' meself quite generous right now, so… instead of havin' ya as me boots, I'll have ya as my little pet," Nabooru stopped at that point, she turned her head to see the somewhat relieved snake.

"Unless ya don't want it…"

The odd sensation of seeing the reptile nodding and somehow smiling was something she would never forget. "But of course that would mean considerin' me first option, after all, ya scared the hell out of me horse and ya'll have to pay for doin' such thin' to a lone wolf thief."

This time was even weirder the sensation of the snake shuddering, it seemed that it preferred the last option.

"Good thin' to know!" Nabooru mocked.

The young leader of the Gerudo tribe turned around to face the path that she was once traveling before her horse leaved. It was still half day to reach Hyrule Castle from that point, so she would have to walk a lot.

"Guess we've a _long_ day to know ourselves," Nabooru murmured to her new traveling companion who was held captive in her right arm.

As she said that, she continued to her destination.

* * *

Somehow, as the stonewall of the highway passage stood motionlessly on the dark night when a frigid gale pierced his skin reminding him of his past and how lone did he felt, the sensation of paralysis came back from the most far memories that once haunted him. 

How did his scar hurt when having thought of such experience. He would have been willing to forget, except for that memories help to prevent futures disasters once committed in the past. Even if they hurt, even if the pain was so cruel, he would not forget, after all he was strong.

But the young man could not comprehend that strong is not to be mistaken by reckless acts. Even if he wished not to be pitied, the mere act of keeping that amount of pain was foolhardy by its sole means.

But for him and all men, the complexity that they saw on sharing their thoughts or feelings was far more than able to be described, they simply could not allow it.

That same raison d'être prevented him to open himself to his comrades, not allowing them into his intimate circle of reason. He could not take risks, no one could understand, at least that was what he used to believe until he met a certain boy who possessed some exceedingly particular talents.

That boy made the impossible, he made him talk.

Who would have thought that such a young boy could be that persuasive and compassionate? Who would have believed that he was the same hero that saved all those people from this land?

Not even the princess could make him open himself, maybe due to the difference of genre, maybe because she was royal and he highly respected her without limit, maybe because the boy was special.

It certainly did not matter now, all that mattered was that he was the one who helped him with his pain, but when he died, that pain came forth from the back of his memories to taunt him again.

All because he died.

And proof was the dagger in his hand. That same dagger was built by his own hands to honor the name of the young hero. He believed in his own work, and sensed that the youth was no longer with them.

Who would have thought that he would wander aimlessly through the castle, thinking about a youth, whose valiant efforts freed his kingdom?

Of course it was no doubt, at least for him and those who knew the hero personally.

That is why he choose.

He choose to go with the mighty Sages to help in everything he can, even if that meant leaving the army without a General, but he didn't care, someone could replace him for the moment, after all, for him it was more important to save the savior of this land, the savior of his own self, his friend.

Link, the young lad clothed in green who took so many hearts so he could protect them even if it meant his own death. He was the one being raised by the Great Deku Tree who conquered the princess's heart and made her fall in love with him, even if neither know.

Of course all people knew about that, even Princess Ruto who stubbornly said that they weren't made for each other, except for them. It amused him highly how mad could that princess get when anyone mentioned the cute couple that the bearers of the Triforce made, certainly they don't do any of those jokes when one of the unknown couple, at least for them, were present, but he could tell that Impa and the King very much did those kind of jokes to Princess Zelda, without a doubt.

Obviously Ruto wouldn't say anything to them because then they would get their feelings straight and declare to each other, that just simply wouldn't suit to her, but he was sure that the amphibian princess knows that Link's heart was not her's but Zelda's.

Of what he wasn't sure was if the young Hylian princess could understand her feelings for the boy and vice versa, or if she gave it a proper thought at all, but maybe, just maybe, with this trip, the princess will get to know her feeling for the boy, or at least that was what everyone (including Ruto on the inside) wished for them, for both.

It is funny how could he get to think of such trivial things in this situation. The silent castle could be, very well, relaxing in some occasions, he did knew.

His aimless wander brought him to a very unexpected place, the King's personal bar. When he gazed over to the door and saw a creeping light accompanied with laugher, he presumed that His Majesty was there in the company of another one, much to his belief, the King's Sworn Brother, Darunia.

It would make no harm to greet both men, after all, he was the General and most trusted servant, aside of Impa, of the old King.

Stepping closer to it, he peered through the open, wooden door.

As he thought, the mighty King of Hyrule, Harkinian, and the powerful Sage of Fire, Darunia, were there, enjoying themselves.

For what it seemed neither King, nor Sage noticed his presence, so he would have to get it known.

"Greetings, your Majesty," the young general, when comparing to both men, curtsied with a bow, thought he knew it was not necessary. Then with the same respect he turned to the Goron leader and nodded, "King Goron."

"Ah, Sir Kun, I haven't heard word from you for almost an entire week or so, how have you been?" the King responded with the same respect and fondness that the blonde offered, with a smile on his lips.

"Fine, your Majesty, although a bit disturbed from the recent news," the blue-eyed answered sincerely, both men knowing perfectly of what he was talking about.

The old King sighed deeply and nodded sadly, "Indeed, disturbing news."

Darunia looked at how the environment seemed to dim a little when the Hero's dead was mentioned, he decided to change the mood.

"Now, now, let us not think like that, there is still hope, and we all know it," Darunia smiled with a new-found energy.

Both Hylians nodded in agreement.

"Actually, it is that same cause of why I am here," Kun mentioned, yes he had been wandering aimlessly through the castle, and reached that place out of pure luck, but he had reasons to speak with the King nonetheless, as his decision to accompany the Sages.

His word provoked curious glances from both leaders.

"What do you mean, Sir Kun?" the King asked with politeness, even thought they were in a friendly environment, both men fallowed the protocol out of chaste habit.

"Sire, I do not know if you are going to accept this or not, but I'm willing to accompany the Sages in their travel. I feel that I must go, and help with everything I can, that is, of course, if you let me," he concluded the last part referring specifically to the Sages.

Both men seemed in shock after the general's unpredicted outburst, they could not let this without thought, because, for the King's part, he would have to find a qualified replacement for the General, while the travel lasts, which he did not know how much could that take, but for the Goron's part, he would have first to ask the other Sages their opinion about this, he knew it could prove helpful because of his exceedingly good skills with the sword, and he could help to be useful when hazardous times comes, which he, undoubtedly, knew would come.

"For me it is not a problem at all, thought I need to consult it first with the other Sages," Darunia informed him with a serious stare. Kun nodded, sweating lightly.

At this rate the King has still been silent, questioning himself about what decision to take.

Kun looked at him studying his stoic face, hoping that he would agree. The old man was one of the few people which he couldn't make out his thoughts, he couldn't tell if he was leaning over letting him go or not, it, somehow, exasperated him.

After long moments of silence, the King sighed, "You can go, but you have to search for a competent replacement for you."

The general smiled, truthfully happy that the King let him go, and with a bow he whispered, "Your Majesty, I will. Thank you so much."

"But you have to pledge me something," the King stated seriously. The blue-eyed looked puzzled. "What is it?" he asked, showing his bewilderment.

"You have to take care of Princess Zelda and the other Sages," Harkinian stated serenely, only wanting for his daughter the best, and he knew that letting the General go with them was going to be the safer choice for the young princess.

Kun stared back with the same serene expression that the King adopted, "With my life."

The King nodded with satisfaction, knowing that he had a word worth to be believed, then, after that, a smile appeared in his lips, "Come and take a seat, for this is going to be a long night!"

The general and the Sage of Fire smiled too, knowing well what the King's words meant.

The blonde did as told.

"A vodka please," the General told the servant, who was attending the bar, once he sat.

A long night indeed, and a painful morning without a doubt.

* * *

"_What do you mean by that?_" a furious yell, a crack from a breaking glass, being thrown to the nearest wall and a terrified screech coming from that same place. 

"Please, m-my lord, I d-did nothing…" came the garbled and fearful reply from one of his servants.

"Of course you did nothing!" a raucous growl came from Gale, whose face was red from anger as he saw his plans in risk of failure.

Not so long ago he received some news from one of his servants, that the Sages were told of the only way to salvage the Hero's soul from the claws of Skyghone. That they would have to seek for the mythical flower known as Rebiar, in that island called Ightos.

Certainly he foretold that those troubling Sages would have found about the Hero's death and that, with the blessing of the Goddesses, they would try to save him at all costs, but he did not expect it to be so soon.

His blood was boiling from anger as he did not predict the time. He was planning of a way to avert the Sages from obtaining the information about Rebiar, however he considered not the intervention of the goddesses in that.

He would have to find a way to thwart the path of the Sages to their destination, Ightos, and that was not an easy task. He knew well that the Sages were powerful, stronger than most, and wiser without limit. If he expected to impede them of reaching their goal, he would have to make the proper preparations carefully.

But for that, he had to cool down.

He sat on the bench near a small, rounded table. It was simple, being made out of pine's wood. Just some minutes ago it held a vase filled with tea that now was in the ground, in pieces, with its contents spilled through the wall and in the

floor.

His left, gloved hand was massaging his temples in an undersized attempt to cool up and get down the headache that distressed him every time he got undesired news, it was resting atop the table. His right hand was recharging on his knee, which was crossed above the other one, drumming exasperatedly with his fingers as he was trying to control himself.

He had his golden eyes closed, and his long, brown hair was falling in front of his face as he was leaning a bit forward, more to the table's side. Small drops of sweat were falling to the ground, even thought the milieu held an arctic wind, perchance due to the waterfall that took place on the entrance of the cavern.

Without changing from position he called a servant in particular, "Deyagh!"

A presence came forth from the darkest corner of the cave, the figure could not be seen but Gale knew that he was there.

"I want you to kill the Princess of Destiny," Gale ordered. "Bring her corpse here, don't worry about the time, just don't let her to obtain the Rebiar."

He could sense the nod, the lad was not known for his talk.

"And get her piece of the Triforce," he called before he sensed the young man to be gone.

That was his best warrior, loyal to his word, and the only capable of destroying the Seventh Sage. He knew that whatever possible hope the goddesses could have, would be a total mislay as his faithful servant always conquered his prays.

"We shall see, your Highness, how come you escape from my grasp."

* * *

Not knowing if his actions were correct was unbelievable frustrating as he thought to be a traitor. The mere act of speaking out of line without so much of a choice, in a way that could be described as a turncoat, perturbed him without restriction as he knew he exceeded his own limits. 

He conspired against his own master by speaking the truth to one who should not know. The disturbing emotion of not knowing if he did the accurate move or not would not leave him until this all is over. Thought he knew that he could confide in the words of the guardian, he could not help to take into consideration the possibility of the spirit to speak to the Wise Ones about what he heard, that made him to be concerned about what would happen to him.

Of course it could be called fear to what he was feeling now, if his master knew, he would see no tomorrow.

"Frustrating, indeed," a voice from whom he did not likely notice his presence spoke to him as if hearing his thoughts.

The Gorth was taken aback by this sudden intrusion, he failed to notice that it was a voice he knew for so long and hatred with passion, it was from that stranger who changed his master's point of view, who turned him into a kind of monster that collected other people's souls for, eventually, sell them.

Yes, in the past his master was a caring and trusting person who gained loyalty from all those who he met across, at least at that time. He believed in justice and honor above all else and treasured greatly the life, but since that man, that unwanted intruder appeared, his master became an horrid person, cold and abhorring.

That is why he was not pleased to hear that voice, even less to know that it was toying with him.

"Such disgusting thoughts of me, I am beginning to believe that you hate me," the voice stated in a grave tone, thought amused, albeit something in it propelled chills to the Gorth's spine.

Thought he could not be seen through the dense forest, he knew so well that the prowler was there. He remembered not his face nor his shape, all he could remember was his sadistic smirk that was plastered across his face, revealing about him his murky ambitions, which he feared to learn.

"I suppose so, after all I am just an intruder that causes dread in you, am I correct?"

How did he hate him, if he could have the power, he would instantly incinerate, or something like that, the man, or at least that was what he thought he was.

"W'az go you wanz?" Glath spat already tired about his presence, he was uncomfortable around him without so much of a doubt, he just wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"I'm just visiting an old friend, I suppose," the mocking way of speaking of this man just helped him to feel more irritated as the time passed, if it would not be for the fright that he was feeling, he would have thought of a way to escape.

"But perhaps… I am getting a hold of some garbage, first."

The first time it was when he saw his blank stare, before everything turned black.

* * *

The people passed by, buying trinkets, clothes, food or whatever they saw in the small town square. The stores were practically assaulted by people going in and out in a non-rhythmical faction, it did not matter the races to which the groups belonged. They were all happily sharing their precious time with the people they cared for, or maybe, with the people they've just met. 

That was the case of a particular bluish fairy, whose name was Navi.

She was marveled at the enormity of Clocktown. At first she thought that it was a small, yet busy place, but she saw that she was idly wrong. It was the total opposite, an enormous, busy, and somehow extravagant place, which matched easily the Market Place of Hyrule Castle town.

So much people, some friendlier to its kind, but others were egoistic and self-indulged, easily seen by others as if they hid in a vanity shield-like.

But she was even more amazed at how fats was Tatl chatting, explaining this and that about the festival, the people, the traditions, the shops and even some stories of Link and her when they shared their time during the time when the Skullkid, who blushed when remembering that certain event, tried to bring down the moon all because of Majora's Mask.

That left her square-eyed.

She could remember well the Ocarina of Time incident. She knew by experience that Link was an amazing and skillful warrior whose boldness was recognized by the goddesses themselves, but she knew not that he had practiced that proficiency even in other worlds which he had nothing to do about.

She was proud of him, of have been being her partner, guide and friend. She admired him even more than when she first met him, when she first shared her time with him by defeating and conquering all those monsters and temples, servants of Ganondorf.

She would like to see him right there, know that he was safe, but she could not.

Because he was missing without letting a clue, and above all else she was stuck in another world, which she believed because of the strange similarities between these people and Hyrule's, completely different to her own, at least in the sensation, because physically they shared almost the same appearance.

"Tael, watch out!" Tatl yelled abruptly interrupting her own speech and the bluish fairy's thoughts.

Navi glanced over to see the purple fairy being almost caught by a cat who obviously confused him for its lunch. The fairy just barely missed the slap, but in his haste he stumped to wall.

"Oh crap!" Tatl cursed along with so many other words that Navi didn't thought possible of leaving any fairies' lips, obviously she was wrong. The yellowish fairy flied in front of the cat, in a way to distract it from her brother, meanwhile he recomposed himself.

But neither of them saw something that Navi's eyes caught, another pair of cats.

Flying the fastest possible that her tiny body allowed, she grabbed both the "T" brothers, she called them that way due to their names that started both with a _t_, and then rushed to a small cracked hollow, big enough for the three fairies, but petite enough for the cat's stop of intrusion, that was in a wall.

Breathing heavily and her body glowing in a yellowish manner, stating that she forced herself a little bit too hard, she released both her new friends and they sighed in relief, their hearts were pounding a lot more faster than usual.

"Thanks, Miss Navi," the shy Tael told her in a grateful manner, never leaving his acquired title for the Hylian fairy. The fairy in question juts attempted to smile but she was greatly exhausted for the sudden dash she just made, she was recharged in a rock and her wings hanged tiredly from her body.

"Where's that damned Skullkid when we need him!" Tatl snapped in frustration, not caring a bit about what had just happened. Just earlier the Skullkid separated from the fairies to who knows were, and obviously without his help they wouldn't get out as their oppressors stood patiently behind the open crack.

"I'm so gonna beat his crap of ass when I see him!" she roared furiously turning red and flying upwards and downwards in a fast motion.

"Calm down sis…" the purple fairy pleaded quietly looking with worry at Tatl. She, obviously not very happy with him because he was the one who got them all in this mess, glared at him in a manner that Tael regretted speaking up to her.

"How can I calm down? You were the one who got us stuck up in this mess! And that's not all, because of you, we're trapped here until who knows what time!" the yellowish fairy growled, most likely yelled to her younger brother.

Navi, by that time, already had recomposed herself and watched as the poor, defend-less Tael ducked slowly away from her infuriated sister. She had enough.

"Stop!" for the first time since they met, Navi raised her voice taking by surprise, both the _t _brothers. They looked at her, confused, she was still with her natural blue color, but it was somewhat a little bit darker than her average one.

"_Calm, but dominating… just like Link…_" Tatl thought unconsciously, looking shocked to the Kokiri fairy.

"Fighting won't get us anywhere," she started looking at her companions. "We have to find a way of getting out of this, we can depend on just waiting for the Skullkid to find us."

"And how do you suppose we're going to do that with those cats out there?" Tatl snapped, but Navi didn't care.

"Well…"

* * *

She have to get there _quickly_. 

"_Are you okay?" Kun asked after seeing the Sheikah Sage shifting her head violently towards the castle. _

She was not okay, she would never be, and she knew it right there when she sensed that strange presence inside the castle, near the princess's one.

"_Yes I'm fine, don't worry about it," she lied. She couldn't understand why, but she couldn't voice out her feelings for some odd reason. _

_She knew that the General did acknowledge her uneasy wariness, but he did not press on any further and she was thankful of that._

Now she was hurrying towards the place where his presence stood, almost 15 feet or so away from the princess, and she was worried for her safety, not just bound to her duty, but due to the care and love she felt for the young princess.

Something told her that it wasn't just right, yet, at the same time, it was.

"_I have something to do, if you excuse me!" she said hurriedly leaving a confused and concerned, blonde General behind. _

"_I have to get there quickly!_" she thought, knowing exactly where to find them.

Her apprehensive and troubled state increased as she approached her destination, the library.

She could feel the confused stares of various servants who wondered the cause of her haste, she did not care.

Finally after long tedious moments of running she approached the entrance to the sanctuary of wisdom. Those stood magnificent at her presence, she stopped in front of them.

Admiring their crafted designs of ancient kings, great warriors and heartless wars, she stood there for what seemed like ages.

The presence was greatly sensed there, and it seemed that she was the only one who could feel it.

Finally she opened the door.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**AN: **_Well after a lot of time I've finally updated… sorry high school wasn't mercy with me… I hope that I have improved in my grammar and word usage… I could not proofread this fic because of lack of time, but I'm happy I finally uploaded it… Something that has come to my attention is that I recently found that it is wrong to consider the Hylians elfs, so sorry for that mistake… also I'd like to announce that I have suspended my other fic for a while so I can update this one faster, at least I hope so…_

_So, with this I'm leaving, hope you had good holydays!_

_One little thing, as I have said before I would like very much if you mentioned any mistake committed in this fic to me, so I can improve it._

_Thanks for your attention! _


	6. Past dwellers and starting battles

**AN: **_I've decided… I will not read anymore fics aside from those that I've been looking for, which they too update not too soon, I'm off at concentrating on the story, if not, it would more likely take from two to three months to update. So I'll write and write and write, unless a writer's block appear… (sigh)_

_Actually, that is one of the reasons I did not update frequently in the past, I cut my inspiration abruptly whenever I began to write a new chap of either my stories. As I alternated them to write, I got to cut my inspiration on one of the stories and force it to the other, that's why I decided to suspend my other story… that reminds me, if you like Chrono Cross, please, if you wish, have a quick look on it!_

_If you have problems with the timing in the scenes, please make me know so I can explain it to you, just read for the descriptions and you'll now when is held every scene, not all the scenes are the same day. Oh, and excuse any possible OOC that might appear, it's quite difficult to know how a character is when it is on a video game…_

_But well, on with the story… _

* * *

. 

The training grounds were a vast stage of flat rocks surrounded by the hot desert. Several types of convex blades were positioned in a small open armory, made out of the same material as the stage. There were from the traditional scimitars, to the all-murderous khopeshs (a sickle-like blade where the spine of the weapon was heavier than those ofmost swords). The Gerudos choose mostly curved, single-edged blades because their fighting style was adapted to them, it would be dangerous if they used other types of blades, unless if it was a spear.

No one aside from the Gerudo knew of the training grounds' location. It was at the backside of the Gerudo Fortress, which only those being part of the bloodline in the proud family could enter it. Not even with a membership card, people were allowed to enter, just the truthful had such luxury.

It was midst day when a pair of women were having a heated spar in the arena. They headed straight for each other exchanging blows with the powerful weapons, each using a different type. Yes, as flippantly as it may sound, those warriors choose real weapons for sparring as it allowed their skills to reach their limits, and also, to have more control.

The woman to the right, with long hair and onyx-eyes, better known as Mina, was using a pair of scimitars, being her favorite weapon. She was concentrated on her target, the last member of that trio from the previousnight, which had short reddish, somewhat orange, hair, and amber eyes. Her skin was even more considerably brown than her two companions, and her looks were those of a rough.

Unlike her acquaintance, she did not have the reddish outfit, which Mina used for being of a higher rank (being the fourth in command after Ganondorf, Nabooru and Aveil –who was currently on a mission-), nor the purplish-whitish outfit, which Yàsté -the woman from the kitchen- used for being the chef in charge. Instead, she held a white one, assigning to her that she was one of the elite force. She had a pair of shamshirs (a pair of thick bladed, large weapon with a distinctive curved-back hilt).

Currently both were in a neutral position, the classic style.

The right arm atop the head was in a curved position, the blade waiting patiently for the attack, being pointed towards the opponent. The left arm being held in a defensive manner on front of their bodies, the blade crossing the lower part of the body, to the height of the knees. Their upper half of the body, facing to the right in a somewhat twisted pose. Their backs straight but lightly leaned forward.

Their legs, facing the front, standing separately from one another. The left one in the front, and the foot facing in the knee's direction, the right one in the back, the foot facing a forty five degrees direction from the front. Both evenly flexed, to keep the proper balance.

One of the characteristic in the Gerudo's fighting technique was on always standing in the same guard, unless your were to fight in a second grade combat, or in the worse case, a third grade, which was only used in wars, or in a battle with various opponents at a time.

Some minutes passed with both still. The wind was blowing softly carrying the sand to the center of the arena; their hair flew with it. Both were carefully watching the other one, seeing the brownie skin soaked with sweat from the hot sun.

With a flash, they both started.

They did the same pattern, as if in a ritual, each starting with a displacement to their respective rights. Crossing the left leg in front of the other one and then returning to its original position, with amazing ability, the upper half of their bodies seemed unaffected by the continuous movement. Always in the same order.

After surrounding each other for some time, and getting close enough, they attacked. Each one making the same movements. Running three steps forward, starting with the right, and at the fourth -once again on the left guard-, they attacked diagonally from the right using their upper hand.

With the motion of it, the defensive hand shouted to their backs at the same time of the given attack, giving a kind of positive/negative retrenchment between the two forces.

Both blades intercepted forcefully, the rough Gerudo having the advantage of strength and a larger weapon, but Mina had a thicker blade, and her ability was useful in that hit. Both attacks were equal with power, which resulted in bouncing back, but as their reflexes controlled them, they leaped backwards (about five feet from the point where their attacks met), putting their swords above their heads to prevent from cutting themselves.

Immediately after that, they stood on guard once again, but as they knew, another assault could be made so they quickly went to a self-protective position -their style was designed so that no risks could be taken-.

The upper blade shouted across their face, protecting it from the oncoming attacks, the lower blade making its part by shielding the mid part. They were flexed almost to the floor, in a curved posture.

After they took an assuring moment they returned to the standing guard.

The ritual continued, as if they were a mirror. Every once in a while instead of taking the three steps forward, they somersaulted for a greater speed and distance length.

If you had ever encountered a Wolfos, by seeing this combat, you'd be surprised.

Their movements were the same as those of a Wolfos, except for that the guard that the Wolfos used was the right one, so they could attack with both, their left and right claws. But the Gerudos improved their mistake of putting too much force into the attack, which often resulted, as a consequence, in turning their backs to their opponents without so much of a choice, receiving the fatal wound that ended with their lives.

The Gerudos copied the fighting style of these creatures because it was effective, but they corrected and adapted it so it would become a fierce weapon that had evolved and perfected through time.

Even thought they remained with some useful moves as their original, the defensive position and backwards leap being an example of it.

Returning to the combat, they've realized that it was time to use the Gerudo's trademark move. A very complicated move that needed years for mastering it completely.

They both leaned backwards, their front leg became entirely straightened, with the tip of the shoe ceasing to touch the floor, instead pointing upwards, so the weight rested on the ankle. Their rear leg went the most contracted possible, the knee facing a forty-five degrees direction. Their higher blade became stiffened, reading the attack, getting closer to the body, the same time of movement occurred for the shielding weapon, but according to its proper function.

It took one second for the pose to be ready. When that happened, both propelled themselves to the air, and forward by using the ankle of their left leg, and the right leg as propulsion. Consecutively both, their arms opened to give enough space for the attack.

Once in the air, their body rotated in their own axis, their legs were flexed to keep an equilibrium within the force. The offensive blade, having the most concentration of energy, pierced through the air, and the defensive blade acted as a negative force to keep the proper direction, albeit also attacking, but from a lower height. They were extended, following the course of the bodies' sides.

When they landed, both attacks intercepted in a way much likely from the normal assail, the defensive blade going to the back, and the attacking blade connecting diagonally to the other one in mutual cases. They had landed in a bended position but with the same leg's posture as the standing guard.

Even thought, from the tremendous force of the attack, they were thrown aback.

Grunting with pain, they got up after a few moments.

This time they would try a second grade combat. Their eyes intersected, each seeking the approval of the other one.

They had it.

Now their style would change into a pretty much-personalized way, with unexpected attacks and postures. Reinforcing their guards, and putting more strength and ability to each assault, without mercy.

Mina opted for the cat-like technique, her blades and head remained the same (thought theswords a little tightened perhaps), unlike the rest of her body. Her upper half was facing the front; she was completely straight. She had the left guard still on, but the position of her legs deviated. The hind leg was flexed the most possible that her body allowed her, the knee's direction was to her front, and the foot to a forty-five degrees. The front leg had too the knee bended obverse to the front, thought the shin was at a same line than the foot, which just had the toes placed firmly on the floor.

It may be an odd position, but it was one of the most effective ones. It may not seem as such but it did take great amounts of force to display it.

Shemsara -the short haired, amber-eyed woman-, took a much simpler form. Her left side was facing Mina (her body was rotated to her right), her legs were stretched, and the feet followed the direction of her body. The left arm was extended, the sword pointing to the long, red-haired. The right arm was curved to her chest (a little separated perhaps), the sword pointing upwards and lightly forward.

Each posture proved to be a reflection of their personalities, experiences and styles.

Once again they stopped for a brief moment to study each other's guard. Their analytic warrior's minds were searching for any weakness, any mistake committed that was oblivious (or perhaps obvious) to their opponent. It was an act that involved an unconscious state too for having a better visage.

They were almost like ten or eleven feet apart, a perfect radius for Mina's next attack.

Even thought her opponent was far away, she gave a quick vertical attack with her right hand, while doing so she gave a step. Then she gave another attack the same way, this time with her left.

She was giving a combo of several attacks of the same type, alternating the attacking hand within each step taken. It took one or two seconds to she reach her opponent, which, upon seeing the oncoming assault, prepared to intercept.

One of Mina's blade met with Shemsara's defending one, then another attack went, forcing the short haired to step back and use the attacking blade too. They continued like that until Shemsara, while blocking with the left hand, gave a horizontal slice. Mina had to block it with her left hand, she then back-flipped.

Already expecting that, Shemsara leaped forwards, crossing both swords. When Mina was about to land, she uncrossed them, giving a quick attack.

Mina, upon seeing this, made something unexpected. She rotated herself even quicker in the air and then gave a kind of spin (much like the Gerudo's, but slightly different) that helped her to maintain one more second in the air.

The crossed attack failed, Shemsara passed from below the onyx-eyed Gerudo. That is when she landed, and both gave speedy turns, thrusting a horizontal hit.

They intercepted once again, but weren't satisfied with that. With their defensive blades they tried to apply more force to the already attacking blade. They kind of had them crossed and pushed back, with the intention for the other one to fall.

Shemsara, having greater strength, pushed aback Mina. She, to prevent falling, leaped forwards through the air above Shemsara's head. She, in turn, opted for a direct thrust, which she gave with her left hand. Mina, graciously, landed on the blade.

Seeing that, without retiring the sword,she gave a horizontal slice to Mina's legs, with her right hand. Mina jumped forwards, avoiding the attack, giving a turn in the air. Shemsara rotated her body in her own axis and tried now with both weapons to cut the rolling Mina.

Mina held her weapons in front of her, protecting herself. When she landed, she turned to face Shemsara and gave a frontal thrust with both arms.

Shemsara stepped back, held her left blade to deviate Mina's right, and she used her right sword to block Mina's left one (she stood now in a position very much alike to her initial, second grade's guard).

Mina quickly retreated to a safer distance.

It was Shemsara's turn to begin the assault. She gave another horizontal slice with her right arm. Meanwhile Mina gave a slice backwards and stood in the same posture of her second grade's guard, but she crossed her left arm over her right shoulder and used her right one to block the attack.

It proved useful, immediately she sliced her feet so her left side was facing Shemsara (like Shemsara's previous guard), and the left blade went to attack her opponent's neck, the right blade went, extended, to her right side for the motion.

Shemsara used the same type of backwards slice –maintaining her left guard-. Her position was similar to Mina's previous one, except that her legs were straightened out. She made a defense, by crossing her left (deviating the attack) to below the right one; the blade was facing now the back. The right blade was pointing upwards, as was the arm -it stood just above the shoulder, the elbow facing to the right-.

"Nice," Mina smirked.

"You're not bad either," Shemsara smirked too.

And both charged.

* * *

. 

**Fanfiction,net**  
**Presents:**

**A production**  
**Created **  
**By:**  
**Greki Corporations**  
**(The most crazy and weirdo company in all around the world)**

**Lost in the Death**

"When the Darkness within our self"  
"Attempt to got out"  
"We only fall into our thoughts"  
"And we'll never get back into the Light"  
"Just then, is when… we're really dead."

"_But…is death all that bad?"_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: **  
**_Past dwellers and starting battles _**

* * *

Sometimes blue and green did not seem to fit at all, that Ruto knew. 

They had tried several of Saria's outfits, but none of them had completely crammed their satisfactory box, they just didn't fit the young amphibian princess. It could be too small or too big, too short or too long, perchance light green or forest green, but none seemed to get accord with Ruto's expectations of a good disguise.

If they had once hoped that it would work, now they seemed as not.

First off, to begin with the disguise session they had to clean up the place. It took some long-hard-working hours, but they managed to do it.

It was not an easy task, of course (they had taken several bumps in the meanwhile because Saria's house had some trinkets that were small enough to trip on them and not see them), but they did it.

"_First off, we have to clean up this mess," Ruto noted, taking a quick look around. She placed the cup of tea into the small table, and stood up, calculating where to start. Saria took a quick swipe of her tea to finish it up and placed it down as well._

"_Then we have a lot of work to do," Saria didn't stand, she just glanced around making a small show of displeasure as she thought of all the things that had to be done. "Almost all the house is messed up, I just think that my underwear's ordered."_

"_That's a relief!" Ruto exhaled. "Not to offend, but I wouldn't want to encounter… lets put it like this, your… _privates_?" _

_Saria smiled. "It's not an offense, I wouldn't want it either… I mean, as you said it, it's part of my… private side," Saria let out a small chuckle suddenly, Ruto looked at her confused._

"_What are you laughing at?" she asked. Saria turned to look at her, then at the room. _

"_It's funny how from a _normal_ conversation we turned to talk about _privates_," Saria responded, letting out another small chuckle. "Ah… but enough of that, we've got work to do!"_

_As she said that, she headed for the center of the room the way she could. Ruto closely followed her, knowing that it was going to be a long night._

And indeed it was.

Second, Ruto helped Saria to choose the appropriate equipment for the travel, it consisted in mostly clothes, a comb and some of Saria's useful stuff (at least for her), which included a game of cards in there –Saria said that it could come quite handy if bored-. They've got some food too, just in case.

"_So, what do we have to do?" Saria asked, obviously bewildered at to what to pick up._

"_First, you must take clothes," Ruto alleged in an experienced air. "Clothes are the most important in a journey… of course that is if you don't want to stay always in the same clothes."_

_Saria paused, musing. No, she didn't want to stay in the same clothes for so long, she didn't like to be filthy. So she pulled out some other outfits identical to the one she had already on. _

"_A great amount of variation, I see," Ruto whispered, blinking and with a small tone of sarcasm. Seeing as Saria housed properly her clothes in a small knapsack, she continued, "Second, you have to take what you think will be helpful."_

_Saria thought for a second. Of most use?_

_An idea popped into her head. Smiling she went to her vanity, she opened it and searched for something. Ruto just waited next to the table, where the knapsack was on. She gazed curious at Saria's doing._

_Finally Saria took out something squared and a comb. "What's that?" Ruto inquired, trying to get a glimpse on the squared thing's contents._

"_Cards!" Saria responded with an enlarged grin. She went to the knapsack and put the tiny package on it. _

"_Cards!" Ruto asked, utterly puzzled. "What for?"_

"_What if we get bored?" Saria returned her question with her own, with her grin growing wither. Ruto didn't have the time to respond as she continued, "I discovered that cards can be an insurance of well-entertainment. Link and I used to play with them often, when we had nothing to do, or, rather, when it was raining!"_

_As funny as it may sound Ruto had to admit, Saria got a point. _

"_Ok," she sighed, defeated. "What else?"_

_Saria looked thoughtful for a moment, then she gazed at her. "I don't know."_

"_Maybe we should get some food?" she suggested after a moment. Ruto shook her head, "Nah, the castle guards will probably package some food."_

"_Well… just in case!"_

_Ruto sighed, "Ok…"_

_Saria headed for the kitchen, she took some food and stored it in another pack. Meanwhile doing so she called, inquisitively, at the young princess, "Ruto?"_

"_Yes?" the amphibian sage asked absently._

"_How did you know what to pack, if you don't even wear clothes and you, Zoras, travel in the water?"_

"_That is… my secret," Ruto giggled. "But better known as common sense." _

Once done with the packing, they began to try to find a suitable outfit for the young princess, yet it looked now as a total failure.

Saria walked up to her closet, now close to be empty. She took the last green kokirish dress (in fact the Kokiris had various types of outfits, but they seemed to have a choice for a very particular kind), it seemed slightly old, but it mattered not. She handed it to Ruto, who went behind a cupboard to put it on.

"It doesn't fit," Ruto said, "it's too small."

Saria sighed, "What are you searching for, princess? You've already tried everything on!"

Ruto appeared from behind the cupboard, seemingly disappointed. The dress was on her right arm, she looked at it kind of worried.

"It's just that even with these, my father's men will notice me," she returned the dress to its owner.

"I know… but I think a cloak will be more suspicious," Saria answered putting the dress down the bed, which was filled with more green clothes. She then walked up to the kitchen and prepared another pair of teacups.

Ruto walked to sit on the table, she was relieved that now she didn't have to fight her way to it. She sat stifling a yawn sleep was already gaining control. She was worn-out from the stress of the day before, and the sun was close to rise. She has not slept a bit, so it was natural her fatigue.

But Saria seemed not to bother at all, possibly owing to her eternal youth.

The fairly sound of the instruments being played outside did not flatter even this late, they held all the joy that just children could produce. She was stuck in awe at such ritual to pray blessings for the Sage's departure.

Now that she thought of it, she wondered how Saria managed to explain the Kokiris of what happened to Link. She voiced her thoughts.

"How did you tell them?" Ruto suddenly burst out.

Saria looked startled, she turned to face the young princess.

"Care to explain?" she arched an eyebrow, "what do you mean by that?"

"You know, _them_, the Kokiris."

A sudden hit of realization came forward to Saria, Ruto tried to know how she did told them about Link's death.

"Ah, you mean _how_ I told them…" Saria looked abashed. "It was everything but easy."

_Saria just returned from talking to the Great Deku Tree, she had explained what she learned from the situation and what she was going to do, along with the other Sages. The Great Deku Tree seemed knowingly, he asked a certain degree of discretion towards the other children, who might not understand well enough what happened to Link._

_Saria knew perfectly that just Mido, who was the oldest aside of her, would understand. She decided first try to explain the circle of outer life._

"_What do you mean by having children?" one of the girls asked, her eyes sparkling with inquisitiveness and naiveté._

_Ah, hard question. Saria couldn't explain about the sexual-reproductive life, she wasn't part of that kind of behavior (being a Kokiri). She didn't understand fully about those aspects, but knew enough than crucial. _

"_For now… that's not necessary," Saria responded, sweating. "Well… another part of the mortal life is… the death."_

_Mido raised an eyebrow at that, he was wondering why Saria was explaining all those things to the younger Kokiris, he suspected that something was wrong._

"_Like what happens to us if we leave the forest?" one of the boys asked. _

_Saria sighed, "Yes and no… we are bounded to the forest so, because of that, we cannot die, but if we leave the forest, our… energy source will become… empty. If we stay long enough away from the forest, we'll just become mortals."_

"_So what do you mean exactly?"_

_Another hard question. She had to do it, it was now or never. _

"_You remember Link?" she asked gazing around. She received some nods from everyone, "You know that he's a Hylian right?" she received more nods. "Well… the case is… that Link's… dead…"_

_Everyone gasped, some girls started to sob. Mido looked shocked._

"_No, no… W-wait! Don't cry!" Saria pleaded hurriedly. "He's not totally dead! I…-we can save him!"_

_The sobs quieted somewhat, albeit hesitantly. "Y-you… m-mean… it?" a girl asked with a little hope. _

_Saria nodded solemnly, "Yes I do, but… for that… I must go… for a while, thought."_

_The children seemed to understand; somehow, they sensed that it had to do with her being a Sage. Mido stepped further, gravely he stated, "We do wish the best for your journey, Sage of Forest."_

Ruto was shocked when she heard that. "You really mean that he didn't act like a fool? That he actually _agreed_?"

Saria looked thoughtful at her, she held a cup of tea to her companion. "As strange as it sounds, yes."

"I can't believe it!" Ruto squealed.

"Me neither."

"Well… what about the ceremony-ritual thing?" Ruto wondered, curious like a cat.

"Just to wish me luck, and to have something to clear up my mind… before we start," Saria took a quick sip and continued, "Thought usually one's in the ritual for them…"

"Oh… I'm sorry to have interrupted you! I-…" Ruto apologized, ashamed, knowing well that it was her fault.

"Don't worry, after all, you've got me some quite useful help there," the green-eyed pointed towards the small knapsack.

Ruto just smiled. After some minutes of silence she held a frown. "But what about my… _cover_?"

Saria smiled mischievously.

"Don't worry, I've thought of something that might help."

* * *

. 

The eerie hot breeze flew to the brownish fur that belonged to the pair of stallions, which so happened to be pulling a cart, Lon Lon Ranch's cart. A pair of people sat there, enjoying the warm sun as they made their way through the castle, two big smiles adorned their features. Indeed it was a fine day.

Malon let the loose breeze to caress her face as she hummed her distinguishing song to the mild horses. She was slackly tired from the hard labors she had done, but felt refreshed at even the sole thought of the nice ride.

But Talon did not. He was happy, undoubtedly, to carry off his daughter to see the princess, but he wasn't happy that the sleep -he so well longed all the day through- would be disturbed and not obtained. Ah, he just wanted to rest, but how could he say no to the puppy-like face of his daughter.

"Hey dad, look… over there!" Malon cried out, abruptly cutting her song when she saw something over the distance, pointing to it, she let her father catch the view.

"Hmm… what's it?" Talon wondered following with the gaze the tiptop point of his daughter's index finger.

A small group of men mounted on horses, stood in the distance. They wearied old, rusty clothes, mostly thorn apart. Some of them were muscular, rough with large mustaches and beards. Yet others seemed tricky, small and with a wicked grin on their faces. They all held a particular characteristic that seemed as their group's emblem, a black, large tattoo of a serpent on the left side of their faces.

Had not been for the rough, almost grotesque picture of their presentation, maybe Talon would have mistaken them for mercenaries, as they all carried weapons with themselves. No, they were bandits, from the look of it, and he could see that they were not friendly ones.

Talon was almost immediately filled with fright as he fully digested the situation they were in. The word of danger seemed to repeat itself in his mind, registering with horror the meaning of it.

Malon squirmed, letting out a gasp, towards him with terror in her eyes; she had understood the perilous circumstances in which they were. At a better look, there were exactly eleven men. Five stood tall, like some ferocious monsters and the other six were skinny but no less hazard.

"Malon…" Talon said to his daughter in a hushed but a bit strained exclaim, complete seriousness in his voice. "We must leave now!"

Malon, feeling a lump on her throat, nodded shakily without leaving staring the group. Talon then nodded back to her, he gulped as he pulled lightly the reins to his left.

But luck was not at their side. The horses refused to move to the left from the light pull, they didn't recognize entirely the order and they continued forward.

"_No! Wrong way…! Turn around…!_" Talon ordered with the same hushed voice, yet the horse's ears twitched slightly not knowing exactly what to do.

They were going straight to the bandits. Malon just sat there not knowing too what to do, she was just too scared to think properly. Talon instead was trying frantically to turn the horses without so much force to prevent being heard, yet his actions never worked.

Unfortunately for the red-haired and his dad, they were spotted by the smallest, but vilest –as his face reflected his nature- man. He shouted to the others and then they all turned their horses to the pair's direction, iniquitous grins were plastered across their ugly, ghastly faces.

Time to react. Talon pulled with almost all his force the reins, scaring a bit the horses that even so, for the mighty pull obeyed instantly. They turned to the left with a certain amount of difficult, but they had some time of advantage due to distance. Of course the bandits, upon seeing the intentions of the ranch owner, withdrew their weapons and smacked their horses to full gallop.

Malon had to get a hold of the cart to avoid being thrown from it, the cart didn't have the white mantle protection, so it was bare and wasn't of great help in terms of safety. Talon yanked the reins several times, almost like a madman, he was not going to waste any precious time, he could almost feel the thieves at their heels.

His actions just helped to purse farther the followers; they held sadistic smirks and amused looks. They were screaming and shouting with vicious mirth, even their steels looked brutally enjoying the sensation of helpless that the old man radiated.

But the weight of the cart compared to the weight of a man, was something that helped to erase the small distance advantage that the ranch's owners had. The bandit's stallions were fast enough to soon be at least three feet apart, and the cart's were tiring in a rapid rate as they were just too.

"Darn!" Talon swore when he glanced over his shoulder and saw just how close they were. Malon, at the other hand, shook her mind out of her reverie and a scornful frown crossed her eyes, yet a determined look flashed within them.

Knowing fully that the bandits would try to get into the car, Malon jumped to the back of it, starting Talon.

"Malon, what're ya doin'?" Talon demanded, worried for his daughter's safety. Malon took a farms fork from the inside of the hay that they were transporting.

"Don't worry, dad. Just a few tricks!" Malon turned at him with a smile and winked. "Just try to get as fast as possible!"

Talon wondered whether he should hear her or not, he knew for certain that she was going to do something completely out of mind. But when an arrow flew past his head he now couldn't think properly, so he didn't say a word of protest. He had a strange feeling that the red-haired knew what she was doing.

As they continued at a fearing high speed, one pair of bandits catch up with their pace. They were galloping at either side of the cart, swinging their swords in the air, and snickering, and shouting to no one in particular. Malon held the fork tightly to herself, prepared for anything.

Both bandits stepped on their horses, and then jumped to the cart. Talon could only watch from his shoulder in fear for his only daughter. Malon, aside from her father, swing the fork to the nearest bandit, which stood at her left. The one in question blocked her attack easily, but didn't expect Malon's next attack.

A painful score to an extremely sensitive area of his body.

The man opened and closed his mouth like a fish, and his eyes seemed like a pair of huge plates. Releasing his sword, his hands flew to cover _that_ part and he doubled over in agonizing pain. Talon and the other bandit winced imaging how excruciating could that be.

Now one was immobilized, and there was just one left. Malon quickly turned to the other one who seemed in a state of rage.

"Damn you little wench!" he shouted as he tried to run at her, while swinging his sword downwards. But he didn't count the petite fact of his feet being in an unstable floor, covered with hay. As predicted, he tripped over. But before he fell completely, Malon connected the fork with his head, knocking him out cold.

"Way to go Malon!" Talon laughed cheeringly. Putting half of his attention to the front and the other half to the fight. Malon smiled at him.

"I learned at the ranch," Malon said proudly. Her small celebration was interrupted as four of the other bandits climbed to the cart.

"Now, now, missy," the one who seemed the leader congratulated, amused. Malon prepared herself once more, but before she could even react she was caught and clasped against his muscular chest.

"Now, mister… if ya don't want this girl to… suffer unbearable consequences, ya'll have to stop the cart this instant," he demanded with a smirk on his face, licking the Malon's cheek in an ill way. Malon felt sick and Talon felt wrath.

He stopped the cart with a pull. The other bandits, who were also fallowing, stopped too.

"_Get… your… hands… off… her… this… now!_" Talon said sharply standing up. The man was absolutely pleased with his reaction.

"And if I don't, what're ye goin' to do?" he asked snickering. His companions were laughing too. Malon managed to free her face from his hand and yelled.

"_This!_"

Soon after, she bit her hardest the man's hand that released her from the instant pain. Malon hoped off his arms and ran as well as she could towards her father. Talon embraced her protectively, thanking the goddesses.

"Now you _bitch_!" the man growled and motioned to his fellows to capture them. Father and daughter jumped from the cart to just be met by the other bandits.

Talon put Malon behind himself.

"_Now…_" the leader barked not in the least pleased. "If ya resist I will kill ya… if ye don't ya'll have _probably _a chance to live."

"We haven't done anything to ya… please let us escape, ye don't have any use for us," Talon pleaded.

"After that wench bit my hand? Ya gotta be kidding, man!" the man spat angrily.

"Seize them!"

* * *

. 

Time seemed to have frozen itself as the creature spoke those words. They were still ringing into his mind, refusing to leave his soul, stating painfully frustrating the truth. He could not comprehend it; he sensed that it was due to the reason the creature had acknowledged.

_Because you are mortal, my friend._

But was he still a mortal even after his death? Was he dead at all? How could he really be sure if this was not just a dream, an illusion perhaps?

He wondered why was he seeing all this incoherent scenes, why was he talking about something that should matter not to him, if he was supposed to be dead. Why had he his body, armor and conscience? Wasn't it supposed to be a restful plane where he wouldn't have the need to ask questions and be forever at peace? Did the Goddesses found it amusing to put his grief-stricken soul into such a torment; even after all he had done for them, and for their people?

His mind was wondering with questions that he knew couldn't be answered. He was feeling a heartache at those excruciating words spoken by some beast, which made him feel woe and regret at just being born. That same beast, creature, or whatever may it be, was just helping to reopen old scars and add new questions to his already throbbing psyche.

He did not like it, anything at all.

_Your grief does not end to amaze me, my friend, for you are one who should not feel such a hilarious thing. You had the right meaning to claim that it was not your fault, after all, you **are **their Hero._

And it was even more upsetting the actual detail of this creature saying that he was his friend. The complete untruth, albeit he wasn't certainly, anymore, if it was at such.

_All your angst caused by the unique touch of wonder. You hold your honor tightly, Hero of Time, but doubting destiny itself is as if calling forward to a hole of nothingness. _

What was the creature talking about? That it was part of his destiny to met it? Link now was sure that he disliked, for some odd reason the beast in front of him. What should he do? Should he run away from the torture inflicted by this stranger, or should he stay and listen to its words of distress?

_Sorrow is a word as dangerous as death. Why do the mortals have to suffer from it? Why not simply exist in a plane where it does not have survival?_

Link could not take it anymore, he ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, not daring to stare back, because of the sullen feeling that it was speaking the truth, that it was _correct_.

Had he stared back he would have seen a malicious sneer in the creature's face. It did not run after him, simply waited there staring at the departing Hero, caring less.

Link continued running, cupping his hands forcefully against his ears. His chest was lacking from oxygen, even thought he need not of it. Exhaustion was gaining quickly control over his body, but his pace did not feeble. Something within him told him to sprint, to dash as far as he could from the torturous eyes of the mythical creature; he heard that voice.

The scene of war that was before his eyes moved in a hasty motion as he could just take glimpses of it, owing to his speed. At a moment, he took into consideration the verity of summoning the Bunny Hood's mask's power, without realizing it. He scraped off quickly that idea, he knew the masks needed to be wearied to summon their powers.

As abrupt as his leaving was, the scene seemed to reach an end. The far opposite of it gave the impression of being the same stony, flat surface covered with the familiar thick haze that had the stench of death upon it.

When Link reached the line where the panorama of Hyrule's war and the stony surface met, it felt as breaking through a window, shattering it to pieces. The sound of breached glass was heard as well as seen. Hyrule's sky smashed to smithereens, and after a few seconds, the complete vista disappeared, leaving nothing but fogginess and stone.

Not even the castle he saw before was there.

Nor was the creature in sight.

He stood there, blinking with arisen perplexity, not knowing what to do next. If he should continue running or not. But if he stayed there he would gain nothing, he was sure. So, instead he walked.

His meaningless walk seemed to last for an eternity, notwithstanding he couldn't make for sure the time that has passed.

The broad mist wasn't his friend, he had just discovered, for it made no attempt to aid him by giving at least a friendly sight to orientate him. This wasn't his lucky day.

Link continued to walk aimlessly, searching for _anything _that might help. He undergo the same experience when he first stepped on this place.

_Heaven and Hell doesn't exist._

Link could recall the words of the Fierce Deity, he could feel some heated rage at them.

_But if your soul wants it… then prepare yourself!_

Link thought that the deity had put a kind of spell into this land, the line of Zeith was it? He believed that it was the deity's doings that he had fallen into such a hellish place.

"_But… this is far more complicated than that…_" Link thought, sure enough.

The bafflement of the situation could just help to disorientate him more and more, and he couldn't think of a possible explanation as to why the deity had _killed _him and thrown him to a place where there was no single trace of _movement _but wandering souls that taunted not to face him.

Nor that he could feel any presence around after all, it was as if only his being was there. But perhaps, the spirits in their own terrain felt differently than those he had met in life, it was a possible explanation, and valuable too.

Link may possibly just believe that the _Hell _and _Heaven _written in old scripts was really an image of one's essence. That conceivably the flat, stony surface he was stepping was also a reflecting part of his own, an emotionless core.

A possible explanation of that could be the never-ending bloodied battles he fought so frequently in life. That his heart was hardened to the point of not sensing anymore and it concluded into a detached state of stillness. Thought he felt no regret at his deeds at time, he protected those he loved by his immolating performances.

Yet Link had to admit, he had made a mistake. He was no one to take away the lives of those fiends who were controlled by the power of a major force. They were just trying to survive, as the creature had appointed. He _did _felt repentant at having killed.

His thoughts were interrupted as an enormous, worm-like silhouette appeared as if from nowhere before his eyes. It moved in a tranquil pattern, as if piercing through the mist's breadth, upwards and downwards.

His wary instincts took the better of him. He reached for his sword and shield quietly and shifted to a guarding position, his eyes never leaving his possible predator. His body curved almost to the floor, his muscles tensed with anticipation, and both, sword and shield prepared for any attack.

But it did not come.

Not totally confide he waited patiently, refusing to leave his gaze from the new figure. It fallowed the same pattern than before, as if it had not noticed his presence, but Link knew better than to reliance on mere appearances.

His anxiety went up a few notches when the figure disappeared from sight. He wondered how was it that even in death he was so cautious. Maybe it was due to some uneasy feelings of any of his former enemies trying to smolder his very soul to oblivion. He just hoped that it was not like that.

He stood up, his senses high for any potential assail.

Then he saw once more the shadowy silhouette, going straight at him.

For a moment, Link could just stand there, his eyes wide with surprise. He saw the gargantuan worm heading directly to him, that was when, when he saw something that he before hadn't seen.

The worm was covered in fire.

Link became conscious of the figure's identity. It was the only explanation, unless there were more like _him_. The one owning the silhouette was a dragon.

"_Volvagia…_" Link thought.

The mighty dragon, in question stopped before the Hero, staring at him.

"It has been so long… _Hero of Time_," the dragon addressed politely, encircling Link with his body and lowering his head to his level. The difference of size was frightening, yet the Hero did not shudder. "But I never expected to see you here anytime soon."

"_I didn't expect it either_…" Link thought, looking untrustingly into Volvagia's eyes. "I never thought that you could talk."

The dragon seemed to chuckle. He then lifted his head modestly, only to stare absently towards the unseen horizon. "I could do a lot of things when Ganondorf was not controlling me…" Volvagia told him with a nostalgic murmur.

Link's body relaxed moderately, those words made him feel more secure. Moreover, there's nothing to lose once being dead. Yet his past related to this dragon was not a friendly one, he just hoped that he held no remorse against him.

"So… _Hero_… what was the cause of your death?" Volvagia inquired, a curious smile never departing from his lips. A well, perspicacious glint could be seen within his eyes revealing to Link that he knew more than he seemed.

The Hero remained silent, his own eyes shining with the experience, enlightening the fire dragon, whose eyes excelled with knowledge. "So… there is one who have killed you…? I'm not surprised… after all, your tasks were riskier than most, if not the most."

"But I do wonder who was the one who had taken your life… must have been a powerful being…" Volvagia mused closing his eyes. Then he opened them again, glistening with amusement.

"We aren't the talkative type, are we? Just like the first time we met… such concentration!" he chortled, remembering well enough the events of that fateful day.

Somehow, those words seemed like chilly piercing water that were thrown from a basin to his head. Link was affected in a way he could not understand, maybe it was the feeling of him being the cause of Volvagia's dead.

"I'm almost positively sure that you're wondering if I'm resentful at your past doings?" Volvagia told him in an inquiring tone, thought he knew the answer already. "You do not have to worry, _Hero_, I have no rail against you."

Those word completely shocked and befuddled Link. How could he not be angry at him for have killed him?

"I see in your eyes that you're wondering my reason… it has no sense to feel angry at someone who is in the same state as you… but as well, because you were trying to protect your people, your friends, and I highly respect that. I appreciate your courage and bravery."

Link could see that this dragon was wise, he was astonished of course. "I also understand that you were just trying to survive… I was controlled at the time, and I could not control my own body… I know I deserved this," Volvagia admitted with a satisfied smile.

An arising sense of respect appeared in the blue-eyed. Volvagia desired no harm against anyone, he was just an unfortunate victim of Fate's doings.

"Then why did you attack the Gorons in the past…? I mean… before Ganondorf," Link asked formally, not wanting to intrude too much in the dragon's past, however curiosity commanded his tongue.

"A wise question… yet the answer is the same as to why I did not attack after that, even thought I was awake," Volvagia answered with a mysterious air around him. Link was even more confused than before, but he did not show.

"Everything is reigned by balance, _Hero_, even I. The reason I attacked and ate Gorons is because they were my food. I had to eat them to survive, they were the only things I could eat," at this point his stopped his explanation, a hint of regret crossed his face, just for a moment. "I just needed about once in a thirty hundred, thousand years period to eat… I used to eat just a pair of huge Gorons, then tried to sleep."

"So why you attacked?" questioned the young Hero. A somber look appeared in the fiery dragon's eyes.

"For two reasons."

"_Which are those?_" Link mused to himself, arching a suspecting eyebrow, controlling his curiosity was not his forte. This time, along with the somber look, a dreary grin emerged from Volvagia's maw as if he had just heard the question.

"The first reason, because they attacked first… the second reason…" the ancient dragon stopped, leaving Link with the anxiety. "Because I… I wanted the Goron Hero to knock me."

Link almost fell upon hearing such an unbelievable answer. Staring in disbelief, he asked, a little disturbed thought, the dragon, "B-but… _why_?

"Well… you know, staying at the Fire Temple for thirty hundred, thousand years can become quite boring," Volvagia answered with a sheepish smile. "I had to entertain myself!"

"But… didn't you have the fire monsters, like the Flare Dancers, to keep you company?"

"Well… yes, at first it was fun how they battled each other for minor reasons…but after a while, it seemed no so much of a fun anymore, their combat was always the same way," Volvagia explained half-defended himself. Link could understand that it must be tedious to stay in a single room with creatures who were brainless and that you couldn't talk to them.

"Sleep was far more of an interesting pastime, lucky enough the Gorons maid a hammer who send me into an unconscious state with just but one hit, yet didn't kill me."

"_Even so, they could have killed him," _the blonde pondered.

Volvagia nodded, once again sensing Link's thoughts, "the Gorons are respectable for that, they, each time, forgave my life… knowing full about my situation."

"You said that the Megaton Hammer managed to knock you, why is it that you kept on attacking when I fought you?"

"Ah, _Hero_, you're far too much curious for your own good," Volvagia answered with an amused grin. "Thought I will respond to your question. It was because of the enormity of Ganondorf's control over my body, he could prevent me from fainting, but no from getting killed."

Link once again felt like cold water thrown to his head. A light shiver traversed his body.

He nodded, knowing full enough that at least, he had a new companion.

* * *

. 

So long the morning had been a hell since he woke up, and even before. His night had been painfully long and throbbing, he had woken up covered in sweat and with a general malaise. A terrible headache and nausea threatened his sore body, making him fall constantly from lack of equilibrium. He just wanted to throw up.

An awful morning was always accompanied with a dire temperament, the servants had noticed.

His body was shivering from soreness, his eyes were red from troubled sleep, but his face was atrocious from the feeling of seasick. Each person who passed by his side, discerned that he was not in the humor to be molested, as a fearful, red-eyed glare was sent to their direction if they even had the guts to stare.

The pleasantries of a first-try drunk, a hangover.

The servants gossiped about his condition, some laughing quietly to themselves knowing well enough the calamities that the general suffered, they served in the bar last night.

They saw him along with the King, Harkinian and the Big Goron, Darunia. They made bets about who could resist more alcohol, Darunia won.

It was not a secret that the gorons had a diet of purely rocks, but that only made their stomach stronger. Alcohol seemed like water to them, that's why he won. Of course, neither King nor General could have known about that, so they lost a great deal of money in those fool bets.

The good-natured remarks of the gamble.

The blonde was absolutely convinced that he would _never, ever _drink alcohol again, even less get drunk. And he had a confirmation for his conclusion within and in the outside part of his body.

"_Nice going, smart-ass…_" Kun thought dryly to himself. "_You've done it quite fine!_"

The worst part of it was the he had to train the novices that exact same day.

"_Why today?_" Kun lamented, half-asked to no one in particular inside his mind. "_Of all days, why today?_"

As the General made his way through the castle to the training grounds, he was thinking of a way of escaping from them. He would put in command someone capable of doing the job. Maybe the newcomer that Impa and he met the day before?

No he was just too weird for his own sake.

Maybe that someone should be the one who will retain his post while he was off with the sages. Who could be capable enough of doing the job?

There were just too many officers.

His head hurt by thinking such things. His body protested with every step, to get back once more to bed. It was in agony and it just wanted to rest. But sadly, he didn't have that luxury.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he got to the training grounds. He opened the wooden door that leaded to the outside just to be met by some amazed, yet confused stares and the hot, deadly sun.

Yes he wanted to die.

He made his way to the front of the lines, and with a sour throat he called to attention. The people there immediately stopped what they were doing and snapped their full attention to the General.

"Gentlemen!" Kun started, his voice sounding grave and arid. His lips were dry and he just wanted to drink a lot of water. The sun wasn't helping that much either, but despite all of that, he still held a straight face.

"You're here not to play, nor to just act like 'knights in shining armor, rescuing damsels in distress. Slaying dragons and stuff'. No! this is the army, and it is not a place for fantasies. You'll most of the time train hard. And when I mean _hard_, I mean that you will train even when raining, _even _if fire is falling from the sky!"

He paused to see the faces of his listeners. "Your schedule will be like this until you get to be a knight. You are going to wake up at five hundred hours, eat breakfast at six hundred hours, and at six hundred and thirty hours you'll go to train. You'll train up to one thousand, three hundred hours, eat lunch at one thousand, three hundred and thirty hours and get then, at one thousand, four hundred hours, to militarized classes."

He stopped once more to amuse himself a little with the faces of the several men who were watching him. His head was hurting like hell, but he tried to ignore it.

"The militarized classes will last up to one thousand, eight hundred hours. You will have a break up to two thousand hours, you'll have dinner then. At last, you'll go to bed at two thousand, one hundred hours."

He gave another quick glance around the novices.

"If you get late to any meal, you'll have none of it, plus a small punishment for no having the enough responsibility. But if you get late to one of the other activities within the precise specified time, you'll get a severe punishment depending on the occasion."

Somehow he was starting to enjoy his work, even when he was suffering from the hangover.

"Now on with the training," he said. "We'll start with a small spar… you, take a wooden sword!"

He pointed to a young man that stood at the middle of the front line, he had reddish hair and blue eyes. Then he pointed to another one, which had raven hair and chocolate eyes . "And you are going to be his foe, get another sword!"

"Sir!" both men saluted, following his orders quickly enough, they went to the army's stock and dragged out a pair of wooden swords. They returned to the line's front, where their General stood patiently waiting.

"Good," he nodded, then he turned to the other cadets. "Break up the lines."

They did as told and the General walked to the center, fallowed closely by the two young novices. Officials were looking with mild interest, wondering how good could this novices be.

"Now, any of you two know anything about swordsmanship?" Kun asked. The men's looks connected, both blinked and turned to the General again, they shook their heads.

"Thought so," Kun sighed. "Well just try to get a square hit. The hit that seems more deadly is the one that'll win."

Both nodded. Kun retreated a few steps and the men took their positions. By now the remaining men were either standing or sitting, watching and commenting about who had more probabilities to win.

Kun then shouted, "Go!"

So obviously both lunched forward to the other, swinging their swords horizontally. Both swords linked, a hallow sound was heard and some wooden chips flew from it due to the force. They didn't expect so much force, the red-haired stumbled backwards while the other one tried to keep his balance.

Finally the chocolate-eyed controlled his stability, and lunched forwards with a thrust pointed directly to the blue-eyed. The one in question gave a startled yelp, and rolled over to the side to avoid being hit. Then, when he stopped, he kicked the raven's legs who stumbled forward.

The red-haired stood up and swung his sword vertically towards the chocolate-eyed. As having no experience in battle, the swinging was too slow so it gave time to the other one to react. Using the same trick as his opponent had showed before, he kicked him. The difference was that he kicked him on the groin, and as the young blue-eyed man doubled over, falling to his knees in pain, the chocolate-eyed stood up and held his spear to his foe's throat.

A quick fight, but it was understanding, because of both men's lack of experience. The officers looked with amusement and mirth the fight, thinking about how tricky they were.

"Seems I won," the raven-haired said with a faked mocking grin. In fact he thought that his opponent disserved a certain amount of respect by battling so well.

"Yes," Kun replied with a mix of amusement and pity in his voice. "Well done, now return to the line, and please somebody help this boy!"

Almost every men present grinned sheepishly, and sympathetically at the scene. The young man sure had suffered a lot. A pair of men, along with the chocolate-eyed, helped the young man up. They led him to a side to rest.

"Now you've seen a fight were no planning was made. Do you think any of these two would survive in a real battle?" Kun asked looking around with his hands on his hips. Several men shook their heads as a response.

"You're all right… to thrust yourself into battle, relying on dumb luck, would be almost like suicide," he explained. "A battle is like the real world. You must have courage, audacity, but above all… cleverness."

The rookies seemed to digest carefully the General's words, who seemed to have forgotten about his earlier predicament.

"A battle of wits, is a battle of life… the one who wins is the one who has the quickest mind. If you rely just in strength and agility… you'll for a certainty lose," he said. "Technique is also necessary, but if you have it and don't use it properly, then it'll be a waste."

"Do you understand?" the General asked.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

. 

"_Papers,_" he thought with authentic disgust and exasperation.

There was a bunch of trifling documents above his desk, waiting to be signed for who knows what purpose. The King sat among a mountain of papers, most of them designed with meaningful purposes and evil ambitions. He knew exactly that he had to read _every _one he will have to encounter upon, before doing something he could repent later.

Tricky papers upon which the problematic it could cause so as to even compromise with it by signing, were undoubtedly the most common in his job. Those kind of _governmental archives _could easily cause major problem like such as those of a war. Placed in the wrong hands might become fatal, and prejudicial to the happiness of a country's people.

But such text files were not unchallenging to arrange in his current state.

Yes, the fun he had the previous night had been disagreeable after all. Albeit he was accustomed to drink, he was not used to drink _that _amount of liquor. Now, he was suffering the consequences known as katzenjammer.

But as the King, he had to dealt with it and he had no choice.

At times like this, he accursed his supposed _noble_ blood. Freedom he did talk too much, but freedom he had not, as well as his beloved daughter, and soon-to-be queen. He almost felt bad for her, he supposed that he was not a good father since money can't be replaced with genuine love and care, material things counted the littlest for him.

But he was born with the fate of being a king, and he had to live with it. Besides, Zelda understood perfectly that his job was for their country, which she loved so much.

"_I just hope she doesn't do anything reckless in the future just because of that love…_"

* * *

. 

The mourning called her swiftly back to the woken world. Her eyelids fluttered, struggling slightly to be opened. The warming new light was welcomed wholly when she stirred to arouse. A new day was starting, but part of her wanted to stay behind the comfortable sheets.

A small, lazy smile emerged in her face. Slowly, half-asleep, she uncovered her still-child's body, and her legs stirred to the edge of the huge bed. While doing so, she sat up, using her arms as any possible support they could give her still sleepily form. Rubbing her eyes from her sleep, she took a quick glance towards her bedroom's window.

Silky, pinky curtains hanged loosely making a trivial barrier to the full displayed light. From the amount of it, sensing that it was still not hot enough to be midday, she estimated that it was about nine o'clock or so.

"_Too late…_" she thought, wondering why nobody went to wake her up before, since her royal duties start by seven.

Getting up from the bed, she proceeded to go to her closet. She bothered not to open the curtains of her unique, little window. The light was nice at the level it was, enough to see clearly throughout the room.

Opening her closet, she took out a simple, and pleasant purple dress, too much alike to her traditional, and favorite one, yet different. She closed once again the closet, not before taking out too a pair of violet shoes that matched with the outfit. She headed for the bathroom to change.

Some minutes passed by and she emerged once more from it, the nightgown in her arms. She put down the clothes on a basket standing at one corner of the room, and then headed for her vanity. She took a comb placed on top of it and sat down in the neat chair, proceeding then to comb her shiny, slightly mess of blonde hair.

Staring back at the blue-eyed image in front of her, musing deep in thought, she felt a kind of incantation set in her. A reverie flashed through her mind, remembering the events from the day before after Impa surprisingly jolted in a rush at the library, when she was _speaking _with the new uninvited _guest_.

_Hollow wind was the only sound heard as a disturbing silence fallowed his words. The princess could not even blink away the confusion and surprise that still overwhelmed her in every possible way from the moment he appeared. His gaze was fixed firmly on the scenery outside from the window; it was a relief to her since she didn't want to be trapped once more into those enthralling eyes.  
_

_Unexpectedly, the man flinched. Zelda was staggered, she couldn't see why he winced out of nowhere. There was no thing that could have provoked that kind of reaction into that cold man, at least no yet.  
_

_"She's coming," he whispered frozen in his spot.  
_

_"Wha-…?" started Zelda, blinking. But even before she could finish her question, the doors burst open, startling the hell out of her. It goaded her to nearly jump around to face the new company. To her amazement, it was her trustful attendant and protector, Impa.  
_

_"Impa?" the princess called unsurely, seeing a dead serious sheikah glaring suspiciously at Cayl. De Cyaleh didn't turn around to meet the new intimidating conversation's join. Should had he, the two female occupants would have seen his satisfied leer.  
_

_"Princess, are you all right?" Impa inquired with concern, thought her ruby eyes did not leave their quarry.  
_

_The blonde nodded, worry betraying her face. "Yes, yes… don't worry," she assured more to herself than to her protector, she was not quite sure herself.  
_

_"Good," the sheikah stated shortly, knowing about the diminutive trembling tone inserted upon Zelda's voice. For now she will put it into the back of her mind to take care of it sometime later. Pressing matters were upon hand.  
_

_"Who are you?" she demanded.  
_

_Cayl lowered his head, silver locks, alike Impa's own, fell in front of his face. Still facing the window, he whispered, "I suppose you couldn't have know… isn't it? But then again we never met before, at least not in this era…"  
_

_"What do you mean?" Impa demanded, bewildered.  
_

_Cayl shook his head. He closed his eyes and his head turned upwards. He let out a slight sigh, and lowered his head to the normal level. He turned around, and for the first time since the Sage of Shadows arrived, they connected gapes.  
_

_Violet, amethyst-like eyes, and scarlet, ruby-like eyes fixed upon one another examining with detail their depths. A strange bond was discernible in the ambiance, and Zelda looked with a newborn mix between awe and dread.  
_

_"What I do mean, or what I do not mean doesn't matter, now does it?" he requested in a scanty sardonic manner, his expression a veil of callousness. Impa blinked, she couldn't talk. "I thought so…"  
_

_"You don't have to worry, Sheikah, sooner or later… you'll understand…… but not now…"  
_

_It appeared that the bewitching placed upon Impa was not as strong as the one placed upon Zelda. The princess could figure out just one reason, both people controlled the power of shadows. Well, she wasn't sure if the strange man controlled them or not, but she sensed that he had a power related to that kind of magic.  
_

_Suddenly Impa winced, a bizarre further sensation dwelled inside of her. Zelda could see a flash of recognition in her eyes, and did not liked it in the least, and yet, on the contradictory, she was reassured for it, whatever it was.  
_

_"You may stay and accompany us in our search," the sheikah nodded without hint of hesitation.  
Zelda, of course, was shocked, but Cayl didn't show any kind of expression. "But Impa…? Wha-… why?" the young hylian princess stammered.  
_

_"I do not know myself, Zelda…" Impa responded back, turning towards the door. "Please, follow me, I'll show you to your room."  
_

_The young man nodded, and put his hood back up. Impa headed out of the room without another word, Cayl following shortly behind, leaving Zelda alone to herself.  
The doors closed, and the blue-eyed girl could just stare astound, gripping sturdily the book._

The princess blinked, for the first time noticing that she had stopped combing her hair. Placing down the comb, she stood up. Her gawk playing around her room in search for the treasure of her sudden thoughts, the book.

There, placed upon a small table, was it. She went at it, but did not take it, she just kept looking at it.

_Good morning, Your Highness._

* * *

. 

"_Damn... I lost condition!_"

Walking for short periods of time is nothing as strenuous as running or trotting. But walking for more than six hours in a row is even more painful than jumping two hundred times. No, rather, it is the same.

Nabooru may be a great fighter and one of the strongest in the whole country. But that, to do an exercise from where she needed an excellent respiratory capability, is something quite different. She's been aware of it; the fact that there hadn't been any interesting fights had lead her into a self-confident, no-longer-training warrior. So, undoubtedly, she's lost condition.

And her sore body was remembering her that.

It is of no doubt that riding is an exhausting work, but thanks to her responsibilities as deputy of the Gerudo King- also, the ambassadress, diplomatist, in other words, representative of her tribe-, she hasn't have time to do so in the preceding months. She would have suffered a pain in her back-part, positively, however, that would have been nicer than an entire aching body.

Sadly to her, her horse was now in the land of who-knows-where, and she was stuck with an oversized worm, which she had kept as hostage just because of vengeance. The worst part of it is that the scaly animal didn't talk back.

She was bored to the bone, tired to her soul, and throbbing to her back.

What would she do for _any _amount of entertainment. "Don't ya agree?" she queried her scabrous companion. An almost perceptible look of apparent confusion crossed its eyes.

Nabooru sighed, "I _really_ think that I need to put you a name…"

She paused for a moment, her free hand flew to her chin in a thoughtful pose. Tapping it with her index finger, her features adopted an expression of little amusement; she had a cat smile on, and her eyes were glistening with ideas.

"Mmm… what about…?" she wondered out loud, not caring if anyone was hearing her. She had tossed aside the funny accent, she was tired of using it all time. The viper in question did not care for a fact, it was now accustomed to her acting like a complete lunatic. Nabooru's eyes widened with concentration, as did her grin.

Then, in an act of pure inspiration, she remembered some words some strange foreigners, she met a long time before, said. They were in another language but she could recall one word in special, it was how the foreigners called her after she helped them with some Wolfos, _amiga_.

She could remember that it meant _friend_, so since she was not good with names, she decided to use it.

"What about, _Amiga_?" she asked, knowing for sure that she was not going to get any type of response. "Then, it's settled!"

She was giggling very girly-like, and grinning like an idiot, the heat was affecting her.

But she stopped abruptly as faint sounds reached her ears. Her face was now serious and menacing, her body tensed, and she stopped moving trying to localize the origin of the sound. Even Amiga seemed to tense at its mistress's stillness.

Nabooru could now hear the sound of laughing men, and it came from some distant bushes. She sprinted silently towards them, noticing the tied horses and a cart at the side of the bushes that she was facing, while the men were at the opposite side. She hid Amiga behind her back, she didn't want to attract too much attention from the horses.

She was leaning forward, albeit not too much thanks to the bushes that were high enough to give her sufficient space. She peered partly her face within the scrub, trying to get a peek of the men who sat around a fire, drinking and teasing around; for her, it was a repulsive sight. Furthermore, she could see a pair of people tied to a tree, one was a young girl, more or less Zelda's age, and the other was a man, about his late forties.

"_That explains everything… these _men_ are thugs!_" Nabooru thought, frowning. She had to help this people, she felt that she had to, but how?

Just then a idea popped into her head. She eyed the horses carefully, trying to see which would be the fastest. There, a chocolate stallion, which seemed friendly enough to not opposite her others with too much trouble. She could use the horse to trample over the non-expecting thieves, cut the ropes of the two persons, and then get the shit out of there. But she had a risk at hand, that the bandits could hurt the hostages.

So?

That was when Amiga sliced through her arms and bushes, and into the front of her face. The viper's head went to the same level as its mistress, in an expecting manner. Nabooru eyed it curiously, trying to understand the viper's actions.

Her solution.

When she was about to whisper, a man stood up. Seemingly furious he went to the two tied people, and stood in front of the girl. Nabooru couldn't make the words out of him, but seemed to understand a little when he pointed to his pants, while speaking to the girl. The girl seemed determined, but fearful. She spat at the bandit's shoes while the older one, the one tied up with her, looked with fright and disapprobation.

Knowing fully what was about to happen, Nabooru looked once to Amiga, confirming her thoughts, and letting it on the ground to slide towards the now-filled-with-rage man. It quickly dashed as expected, but Nabooru did not wait to see it fulfill its work. Instead, she made her way towards the tied horses, heading for the chocolate one.

The horse at first seemed non-trustful of her, as predicted, but he quickly softened his features when Nabooru hummed at it. Luckily, Nabooru had a touch with horses.

"_Ahh_! Get it off me! Get it off me!"

There, the signal for her start, a girlish cry from the man. Nabooru leaped atop the horse with a swift movement, and then she unsheathed one of her scimitars. The horse neighed somewhat, gaining half of the bandit's attention who were busily trying to get the snake off their acquaintance. Nabooru hit the stallion's sides and it jolted into a sudden gallop, then she made it jump through the bushes startling the thieves and the two tied people.

"What the-…?" one shocked man cried, he couldn't finish the sentence since Nabooru knocked him with her foot while she made her way to trampling the others.

"Hiya!" Nabooru shouted with glee, a smirk plastered on her face. She glanced over her shoulder. "Sorry for that, man!" she waved innocently.

The reptile leaved the previous man, it dashed away from him, and waited for its mistress (it got attached to her). Nabooru, between shouts and trampling, spotted her new friend in the ground. She lead the horse to it, and it stretched out, Nabooru leaned to a side from atop the mount, stretched her arm out, and cached it.

When she resumed her position, she gazed at Amiga and with a satisfied smirk, said, "Wow, you turned to be useful!"

The viper just rolled on her arm. Nabooru directed the horse, once more, towards the bandits, who tried to take her off, but unsuccessfully failed. She knocked some more, and used the little amount of time to direct this time the horse towards the captives.

As with the viper, she leaned to a side, this time sword in hand, and cut the ropes. She made an _u _turn and shouted to the rising pair, "Get to the cart, now!"

The two nodded. They ran to the cart, practically jumped in, and the older man slapped the reins with all his force. The horses jerked into full gallop, towards the direction of Hyrule Castle, which was not so far beyond.

Nabooru seeing this from the corner of her eye, waited a bit to let them have a head start. She was surprised that the horse was actually helping her fight the bandits, he kept kicking them, not allowing them to get close. They were not too many, just eleven, but they kept coming as if they were more.

Satisfied with the distance between them and the pair, she turned the horse towards the direction of the castle and hit this time gentler than the first one, but with the same intensity, so the horse could know that she meant gallop. The bandits looked furious at their doings and immediately went for their horses.

Now Nabooru just had to made sure that she arrived at the castle town before the bandits reached her. The two farm people, she supposed, were fair away to reach the gates, that was a relief.

But that relief suddenly banished when she had an arrow passing just at the side of her head. She glanced over her shoulder to see the thieves in full persecution, firing arrows. "Damn!" she growled.

Releasing the reins for a minute, and sheathing her scimitar, she went to search into the mount's pockets anything that could serve as weapon. The goddesses seemed to be at her favor since she spotted a bow and arrows. Taking them, she leaned to the front, just above the horse's neck, and whispered, quite forcefully, due to the air, to his ear, "I trust that you'll keep running?"

Then without any other words, she stringed bow and arrows. Then fired the arrow, one after the other, without stopping. The bandits knew about the bow in her mount, so they were prepared with shields, which just frustrated Nabooru more.

They went like that until they were near the gates. At there, the two farm people passed through them startling the guards. They yelled out to them, "Close the bridge!"

The guards turned to look at the outside and saw why they requested it. They just hoped that the Gerudo thief could reach them in time. They began to close them the slowest possible.

The red-haired, upon seeing this, released the bow and arrows currently in her hands. She pursued the horse to run faster. When the gate was at a level were she couldn't pass through it, Nabooru, for the surprise of both the thieves (who thought that they had her), and the guards, pushed the horse to jump.

The time seemed to slow up. Nabooru heard her voice scream in low motion and could almost swear that she felt that the guards, and the bandits held shocked expressions, all thinking the same thing, she wouldn't make it. The three, horse, woman, and snake, held determined faces and glistening looks.

They barely landed inside the safer side of the bridge, but, they _landed_. The bandits could just stare with disbelief as the horse had seemed to jump at an unreachable height, and the guards applauded and cheered with awe.

Nabooru- and it seemed that the stallion and viper did also- sighed with relief.

A loud whistle was heard, and dozens of soldiers lined up from the top of the gates, bows and arrows at hand, pointing towards the bandits. They arrested them.

And Nabooru laughed.

* * *

. 

How difficult can be trying to find three floating light bulbs in a huge mass of people?

A headache, if we are talking about a horse and a skullkid, most of time pestered around because of the horse's fame, trying to find three diminutive fairies in a huge, crowded town.

They couldn't find them. One moment they were at their side and the other _puff_, disappeared. They had no clues, no referring spots, or _anything _in the least that could help them find them.

"What you think happen to them?" the Skullkid asked, looking around as did his companion. The young mare shook her head as response.

The were wondering around when they heard a man's voice call at them, "_Pss… pss, Skullkid_!"

Skullkid and Epona turned around to face the man, with curious, thought confused faces. He had a long black beard and mustache, his eyes looked closed, and he was sneering. His clothes were baggy and with thorns, he seemed elderly.

The skullkid pointed to himself, interrogative signs flying above his head. The man nodded, signaling to the unique pair to creep closer.

They did, albeit cautious.

Then the man then openly smiled.

"Do ya want to know yer future?"

* * *

. 

"One," Navi whispered, she could almost feel how sweat slipped from her front to her chin and finally falling to the floor. The fairies could also sweat, although it was an extremely rare occasion.

"Two…" Tatl continued with the counting, licking her lips with anticipation. A long moment of silence followed next, and then Tael gulped.

"Th-three!" he let out a frightened cry.

"_Banzai_!" they chorused.

It was a very comical sight. Three fairies lined up –one serious, one with a bit of exhilaration, and the last one petrified to the bone-, yelling the distinctive cry for battle, but without moving an inch.

They were not stupid, and they knew they wouldn't make it out of the hole if they didn't do anything. The three floating bulbs had different reactions. Navi looked sheepishly at the other two, Tatl was feeling ironically angry and frustrated, and Tael was just relieved.

"Okay… your plan?" Tatl asked Navi with a bit of exasperation, veins almost popping out her front.

"Mmm… what about if we use…?" Navi began, looking around for anything of use. "Umm… sticks?" she asked hopefully, but failed miserably.

Tatl just looked at her blankly. Tael blinked several times.

"And _how _do you expect us to _get _sticks?" Tatl questioned rising an eyebrow. Navi's stare danced around once more, examining the walls.

"Well… the walls are made out of wood, we could get sticks from them…" she mused.

Tatl glanced around as well. "Maybe… but it would be rather obvious for them," she said pointing to the cats who were patiently waiting on the outside of the hole. "I mean, they'll see what we are planning… and I'm sure they'll tear off our heads before we even have a chance!"

"Keyword here, _maybe_," the blue fairy replied back. "Perhaps one of us can distract them?"

The stares she received made her understand that it was _not _a smart idea.

"Umm… excuse me…?" a small voice interrupted the two female fairies, they looked to see Teal raising his arm nervously. "W-why don't we try to use… our lights?"

"What do you mean?" Tatl asked.

"Well…" the purple fairy continued hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure of what he was about to say. "We could our lights to blind them momentarily and use that time to escape."

"Yes! Like a Deku nut!" Navi exclaimed excitedly, Tatl smiled as well. Then Navi flew to the purple fairy, who seemed relieved that it wasn't a bad idea. "Tael! Thanks!" she kissed him on the cheek.

The shocked purplish fairy felt as the heat raised to his head. His sister blushed too, but she just stood there with her mouth hanging open. Navi, not noticing the other two's reaction, went to the nearest wall, with a huge unyielding smile on her face, and pulled free three pieces of chunk.

"This will be our sticks!" she told them, taking the three pieces in her arms, and flying back to the other still-shocked fairies. She handed one to a robotized Tael, and another one to the open-mouthed Tatl.

"Now… are you ready?" she called, snapping both back from their trance. The fairies couldn't make out words, simply lined up with her, eying her occasionally.

"At the count of three!" Navi told them, holding her stick tightly. The two brothers did the same. "One… two… _three_!"

A huge light, even more stronger than they meant, illuminated the whole place. Some surprised gasps were heard as the three fairies blinded the cats' sensitive eyes. The light was even seen at the place were the Skullkid and Epona sat busily listening to the old weird man's proclaims.

The fairies closed their eyes and half-jumped, half-flied towards the cats. They hit them painfully, and knocked them out cold. The fairies, not noticing this, kept punching and kicking the poor unconscious cats until a pair of hands stopped them.

"You guys… cool up!" a familiar croaky voice ordered. The fairies opened hesitantly their eyes just to see a pair of surprised familiar faces, Skullkid and Epona. "The cats are already beaten up!"

The blue fairy blinked, the yellow fairy put on a quizzical expression, and the purple fairy opened one by one his eyes. They turned around to see the mentioned animals moaning.

"Ahh…" Navi started, she looked at the other ones.

"Oops?"

* * *

. 

The soldiers grunted, not too pleased. Some of them were already in their boxers, other were either crying or throwing curses, but just the lucky ones were still on the table, of course, near to cry.

The source?

Darunia.

Currently he had this big, open-wide smile, one of those irritating smiles that said 'sore-loser-you-can't-win-'cause-I'm-the-best-and-I'm-saying-it-on-your-face'. His eyes were closed, completely satisfied with himself. Some cards were on his hands, and just at his side sat an enormous pile of trinkets and rupees, guess whose they _belonged _to?

He had been playing for the entire morning. Playing with the soldiers taking a break. He couldn't help it, he was bored and no one was near. He thought at first to go with either the General, or his Sworn Brother, but, remembering the previous night, he thought that they wouldn't want his company for the moment. So, instead, he choose to go with the soldiers, play some poker, and have some fun.

He discovered that the soldiers weren't _that _smart, he kept on winning easily, and they kept on loosing frequently their belongings. Not that he minded at all, but he felt some pity for them.

Keyword here, some.

Ah, but he sure could imagine when they would arrive home, and their wives there to _greet _them. He could chuckle, laugh, or something of the like, yet his sensitiveness and respect told him not to do so.

Of course he could always smile.

"Man, how the hell do you do that?" one of the soldiers asked, snapping him out from his thoughts.

"_Patience_, my friend… everything comes with patience," Darunia responded with a huge grin, placing down his cards.

And curses followed.

* * *

. 

"_Where could that Gorth be?_" Gale thought, sweat covering his bare, muscular torso. A sword was in his hand, dancing freely through the air, slicing with a swift movement, making soft whistles.

He was training. His armor completely gone, instead he was carrying a pair of simple, baggy, black pants. His leather boots, and his armor's gloves.

The waterfall's cave was big, bigger than what it was at first view. He had his own training room, where different types of weapons stood. It seemed that he was the only one who used it.

"_As if I mind,_" he thought once more, slicing down his sword.

* * *

_**To be continued…** _**

* * *

**

**AN: **_Hey wassup? Seems that this time got less time, huh? I think the suspending thing did work! Anyways, how was it, good, bad? As always, you know, if there are mistakes please tell me so I can fix them in the future! Also thanks to all those people who had R&R this fic!_

_Hey, the strange poses used by the Gerudos in first scene are completely real. I practice Karate-do, Shito-Ryu and i used some of the poses i know in there, but just the ones that seemed to fit the swordsmanship matter._

_Another thing. Amiga is a spanish term, i assume most of you know what does amigo means? anyway, amiga is just the female counterpart of amigo. So here you have learned something, i hope. (Hehehe, couln't think of anything better)_

_I would like to appoint however the fact that I changed my stories' summaries. For all those people who don't check the bios, I'll repeat it. _

'_Cause the other one seemed a little bit too childish, don't you agree? Anyways, yeah… maybe at the end things seemed a little bit rushed, but this MW error was driving me crazy! Some lines disappeared from view, while others repeated themselves! Man, I was about to lose all hope! _

_That's one of the reasons this took longer than expected, the other was a work I had to do for my school, but at least we are in holydays and I can work in the next chappie! But for now, I hope you enjoyed the "little" chap!_

_Well, see ya! _


	7. Sirinous Gen Leya

**AN: **_Finally, after a whole year! You wouldn't believe just how many things I have learned! One of those is a new meaning (or rather, perspective) of death, and how can it affect people in many ways. But all these things you will see later in the story. _

_Once again I must thank all of you fantastic reviewers, and also those who are maybe reading this but aren't the types of reviews. I was one of them to tell the truth. _

_Most of the sages' scenes are now the same day, but different time, just Link's and Navi's scenes are the exception. Enjoy the story!_

* * *

.

Tarnished, ginger packaged-up foliage tied along with several other types of leaves, some maroon and others raptly yellow, all conforming to the insignia of autumn. And yet, these were not just easily arranged, they were perfectly ordered by expertise hands to shape a master piece of art, true to its sole purpose.

To be an unsurpassed masquerade upon which a certain princess would pass unnoticed.

Naturally, not all piece of art would be appreciated by all the people as its proper value. There were some detractors who wouldn't be fond of every particular factor of it—in other words, they liked the piece but sought for every possible failure so as to prove their decision. But there were also those people who wouldn't be keen on any of it at all, even if it was beyond coherent reason the case of it being above quality. They were mulish and would refuse to concur with it.

So was the case of the young female legatee of the Zora throne, who wouldn't accept the fine representation of a Dekuscrub, which was made by an eternal infant, the Sage of Forest.

"No, no, no, and… _no!_" Ruto negated time-by-time, repudiating Saria's perfect camouflage, waving frantically her arms around and shaking her head constantly as a look of pure indignation blazed in her eyes.

"Absolutely no!"

"Why not?" Saria kept asking, amused, beaming in a teasingly way for she knew how were Ruto's feelings a propos the clothing. "You know it's going to work! Nobody's going to recognize you!"

"But _that _doesn't mean I have to disguise like a _Dekuscrub_!" Ruto screeched back with utter resentment, "I mean there _has_ to be other ways!"

Saria looked over with a pout, mockery offense shining within her glance.

"You don't like… what I made… for you…?" she muttered on the verge of faked tears. The chance was this, and she couldn't be notwithstanding it. She had to convince Ruto by all means.

Luckily for her, her drama corroborated the mission by taking place on its principle. Ruto appeared ashamed at despising what took so long for Saria to make—three hours to be exact. And so, knowing fully that she had something to her advantage, Saria took the costume from Ruto's hands, pressing it firmly to her chest and made sad dog puppy-eyes. Ruto looked at those eyes, her right, non-seen eyebrow quivering with uneasiness.

"O-of course I do…!" she alleged in self-defense, in a futile attempt to calm her _acting_ friend down. Then, as if pretending supportive to Ruto's words, Saria's pose shifted to an amused one, hands on her hips.

"Then why won't you use it?" she demanded half-heartedly. Ruto narrowed her eyes, unsure of what to say. It wasn't exactly that she believed it wouldn't work—it was just that she only couldn't wear it. It would have fitted perfectly for anyone else, but to her, it was simply that her once-sleeping sense of fashion wouldn't permit her to be dressed in such a non-exquisite costume. If she'd had to wear something, it would be something that she would like.

And this was not in the ever-farthest reaches of her likening possibilities, though, she had to admit, it was a magnificent work.

"Well…?" Saria pressed with a smirk. The amphibian Sage did not respond, her cobalt eyes suddenly finding quite interesting the floor. "You know, as well as I do, that we aren't going to go anywhere near the castle if you don't wear this!" the emerald-eyed scowled, frustrated, the humorous tone menacing to leave.

"_I know_!" Ruto snapped back, "I don't need you to tell me…! I already know, it's just… _argh_!" she threw her hands up in defeat, puffing out in pure exasperation. Haughtiness was what was ruling her at that moment, partially blinding her composure. The necessity for that proper disguise was far above questionable, she couldn't permit herself to be conceited at that moment, when the rest needed of her help.

When _Link_ needed of her help.

Ruto remembered then why was she there, why was she fighting. Why she let go of something that she held dear in the past, as was her father's trust. Determination was the only thing that prevented that small open-spark to be unreachable. She knew that selfishness wouldn't led her anywhere, so she had to be firm on her decision, and wear up on some other sacrifices. Humility was the key to success, and, at that time, at that moment, that was what she needed the most.

"I'll do it," all of sudden she spoke. Her cobalt-eyes were not short of the radiance that the strength of mind could produce in oneself. The all so miraculous sense of unreeled liability broadened on her as thoughts flew by, sinking deep into her soul as grit compelled in with her strong desire.

With high regard, Saria smiled, fulfilled with the results. She handed Ruto her precious disguise, at least comforted with the idea that they were to depart soon. The sooner the better, she had said, and by this time of the morning, if they leaved, surely they would arrive at the castle by the end of the afternoon, or, with some hope, by eve of it.

"Put it on, we have to go," Saria instructed. With unspoken words, Ruto nodded weakly, already regretting to some extent what she had said. But to her misfortune, she couldn't pull back now—her love for Link was greater than the little dignity she could forgo by wearing that. Plus, already had the path been laid before her feet, and she had to cross it.

Saria smiled pitifully at her friend, perhaps understanding the _peril _of the young princess. She knew Ruto, and it hasn't been at all a surprise that she denied to put on the bundle of leaves at first. "_Obvious_," she'd thought.

"Come on, we must go," she spoke gently, with an added tone of lightheartedness. She went for her small traveling pack - which was placed on top of her desk - took it and fastened it to her back. After that, she turned to face Ruto once it was secured. "Now, come on, put it on."

Ruto sighed and went behind the cupboard. She was dressed in the outfit with great difficulty, though she did not struggle for help. Her proud Zora blood and flesh were already hurt by just accepting to put on some freaking rags; she couldn't demean herself even more than she already had.

After long tedious minutes of thrashing about, she was finally able to finish. Breathing in relief, she went back to Saria, completely embarrassed at what she thought was a non-princess-like image.

"I feel like an idiot."

Saria tried unsuccessfully to cover the fit of giggles that spread on her behind her hand. The Princess looked almost exactly like a tall Dekuscrub—the only differences were her eyes. And yet that wasn't all, she seemed extremely uncomfortable behind that outfit, and Saria could only guess it was due to her lack of experience in the dressing issue, plus the hot weather. Nevertheless, it was an amusing sight.

"_That most be hot_," Saria mused, "_I just hope she doesn't choke before getting there._"

The expression in the amphibian princess was priceless. Saria couldn't see it, yet could imagine how she looked behind all that weight of material façade.

She could sense exactly her discomfort that would later become a temperamental fit of blended irritation and task, which would be very much likely thrown to her once they've gotten to the castle. She knew that the near future was one where her poor ears would be effortlessly pitched into a pang of broken silence, caused by the so-to-be-infuriated aqueous lady. She acknowledged her all to well to predict smoothly what would her reaction be, besides, the suite was her own work after all.

"Now, now, you look fine," a suitable half-lie escaped her quivering, bitten lips in a hasty way. The Princess looked witty, sure, but then again she couldn't be saying that aloud, at least not now. That would ruin just about everything in a simple puff.

"Are you sure?" Ruto tried to confirm, not really believing the word of her friend.

"Sure," another lie.

Ruto resigned herself. Even if Saria told her that she was fine – which she knew to be a lie - she wouldn't have had another choice either way. "Let's go then," she sighed.

Saria nodded in agreement.

"Let's go."

* * *

.

**Fanfiction,net**  
**Presents:****A production**  
**Created **  
**By:**  
**Greki Corporations**  
**(The most crazy and weirdo company in all around the world)**

**Lost in the Death**

"When the Darkness within our self"  
"Attempt to go out"  
"We only fall into our thoughts"  
"And we'll never get back into the Light"  
"Just then, is when… we're really dead."

"_But…is death all that bad?"_

* * *

.**

* * *

.**

**Chapter 7: **  
**_Sirinous Gen Leya_**

* * *

.

After all, his luck was one, and it was at his side by the end of the morning; the reason being that the training session went simply fantastic, even if it took him all of the daybreak. Those trainees possessed a great air of becoming fine young warriors, as their capabilities were above the normal average compared to those of other past year's new novices.

But that was just actual relief, because that meant that he wouldn't have to exert himself on them all that hard. And at that time he was purely full of activity to be troubled with such irrelevant things as those. He didn't have time.

Not that it was actually relevant either way, they were in times of piece after all, but it really was necessary to have a well-prepared army if the occasion surfaced. However that was hardly to occur in the near future. That was unless if the present situation was left without care. His mind was filled of those disconcerting thoughts, which only motivated his self-stress.

The next morning would be for their final preparations so they could at last leave, and - if he did the right calculus - the rest of the Sages would arrive at the castle that present day at different, yet close times. Sure thing his schedule of that day and the rest of the next one was going to be full with unfinished business, but there was nothing to be done about that, or was there?

Although that was not all, as he would have to go later of that same day to the militarized classes of the novices to teach them about the properties of weaponry. One had to know his weapon for it to become an extension of his own body. That was his law.

The basics would be the parts of the standard sword. Later would be the smith of the former, the best materials to use for its doing, and what was the quality of the weapon. At the end he would give an overall speech of different types of a sword's components.

Yes, he could vividly remember and give detailed descriptions of his favorite weapons. Basically, all knowledge was useful when one soldier was journeying, or in war, and had his sword broken, or if he needed to use it in other ways. To know the advantages and disadvantages that one had upon just peering to the opponent's blade determined if one was to live or die. Or well, that was without counting other significant factors too.

Basically – if counting all types - the sword had three main parts and these had their own components and uses. There were the blade, the hilt, and the tip. The blade had six parts: The edge, the forte, the foible, the fuller, the ricasso and the tang. The hilt had three: the cross-guard, the handle and the pommel. But the tip didn't have singular parts, because it was considered as a particular one.

The blade, the flat cutting piece made out of steel, was the most important part of any sword. It was the one that signaled significantly the type of the sword—some being thick and heavy, others light and thin. Its own parts varied depending on the kind.

The edge was the thin sharp side that it had, some swords had one, others two and some even had none, like was the rapier's case. The forte was the lower portion of the blade, which had more control and strength, and made the most of the ward off. The foible was the upper portion of it, and subsequently was weaker, but it had more agility and speed, and did most of the attacking.

The fuller was the shallow central-groove or channel on a blade, which could lighten it as well as improve strength and flexibility. Sometimes it was mistakenly called a "blood-run" or "blood-groove", but it had nothing to do with blood flow, cutting power, or a blade sticking. A sword could have one, none, or several fullers running a portion of its length, on either one or both sides. Even though, narrow deep fullers were also sometimes referred to as flukes.

In fact, the fuller's function was analogous to the spine of the human body. When a fuller was forged onto a blade, it repacked the crystalline structure and formed it into a flexible spine that reduced weight and gave the sword both strength and flexibility. The opposite of a fuller was a riser, which improved rigidity.

The ricasso, or ricasses, was the dull portion of the blade just above the hilt. It was intended for wrapping the index finger around to give greater tip control, which was called _fingering_. Yet not all swords had this, since it was only found on the largest swords. Practically, it served as a second hilt.

And there – within the blade - was finally the tang, which was the un-edged hidden portion or _tongue_ of a blade running through the handle and to which the pommel was attached. The place where the tang connected to the blade was called the _shoulder_. And it was used to connect the blade into the hilt, by sinking into it, securing the blade and preventing it from breaking.

The hilt was the part where the wielder grasped the sword. It was made usually of leather, and the only purpose it had was to give the wielder a place to hold.

The cross guard, also called quillion, was the part that covered up the crosswise from the blade to the tang. Its only purpose was to protect the wielder from an opponent's blade, as it stuck out from the sides of the sword. The handle, better known as grip, was usually made out of wood or metal, often covered with leather or sharkskin. But it could really be made from anything that could provide a sure grip.

The pommel was a lump at the top of the guard, a counter-weight that secured the hilt to the blade and allowed the hand to either rest on it or grip on it. In other words, it helped the sword to not slip out of the wielder's hand, and also give a more balanced feel to it.

And the tip, well it was just the end of the sword furthest away from the hilt, used to impale a foe and pierce his armor. Most swords narrowed to a spot at the tip, but some blade lines were straight until the very tilt. So the only real variation was if the tip was curved or not.

It could also be said that the scabbard was a part of the sword. Where else could the sword be saved if not in that piece of either leather or wood—as one of its main materials—worn on a belt at the hip, or on an over shoulder strap that held it diagonally across the back?

Wooden scabbards were generally covered in fabric or leather, and leather ones could be covered by metal for a part of their length. Though it was preferable to use the leather one since it didn't cause so much as the wood, the blade to blunt. And even with that, wood ones were still used.

The part of the scabbard where the sword entered and leaved was protected with a piece of metal called a **_throat_.** On the other side, the tip of the scabbard was protected with a fitted piece of metal called a **_chape_. Even the scabbards had to be designed **specifically for the sword, as there were different shapes and sides.

Kun memorized all that information due to Impa. When he entered the army and she took him as her apprentice, she forced him to learn every type of sword and its particular parts. He learned how to forge one and how to recognize the weakness, plus advantages, of them at first glance. She even deprived him of food and sleep until he'd had all of them learned by heart. She was a rough teacher, but a very good one.

He also learned an effective way to prevent one from loosing his sword in plain battle if, for whatever reason, it was dropped—how to have a firmer grip on the handle could also be said as its function. That was by using a tassel, or sword not. A lanyard—usually made out of leather—looped around one's hand.

Of course the armor was also very important as it had a major worth in the protection of the body if one had not the required skill to protect oneself just by the sword.

There were five different types of armor, all conforming one and at the same time, being independent one from the other: The chainmail, gambeson, gauntlets, lorica segmentata, and of course—the mostly known—the shield.

The chainmail was just a material to make armor, consisting of small rings of metal interlinked to form a mesh that was very important. That is, until the fully articulated plate became available. The gambeson was a padded surcoat, usually worn underneath flexible metal or leather armor, such as a chainmail shirt, often produced with a sewing technique called quilting. It prevented crushing damage by distributing the impact over a larger area, absorbing some of the energy by deforming it.

The gauntlets were protective gloves and forms of armor used to protect the wrist, hand and fingers. Those existed in many forms. The least protective was a glove of thick but still flexible leather, all the way up to fully articulated metal plates. For the common soldier, rugged gloves of thick leather were often the only option, maybe with plates of boiled leather or metal riveted on.

The lorica segmentata was a type of armor that consisted of broad ferrous girth hoops fastened to some internal leather straps, which were arranged horizontally on the body, overlapping downwards, and surrounding the torso in two halves, being fastened at the front and the back. Additional strips called shoulder guards and breast- back plates protected the upper body and shoulders.

The shield, in exchange, was a broader protective device, carried in the arm, meant to intercept attacks. In other words, it was a piece of something that protected the body, which varied in shape and size.

Yawning out of tire and depravation of sleep, he strolled around the castle, mainly intending for the kitchen. His previous headache was soon forgotten as the day advanced. He thought of males probably having some sort of inner device that helped them when hangovers struck and arose. He'd seen drunken women, and they seemed to have much more troubles with it than men.

But then, probably it was because it was less likely for a woman to sip a single drop of alcohol. He'd mostly seen men who drank lots of alcohol having hangovers, and not so much the ladies.

Not really interested in the marvels, or rather disgraces, of alcohol, he allowed his mind to loose, paying little attention to his surroundings. Enough was the tire from finding a way to explain the fundamentals of battles, which were the differences between fencing and dueling. Each group was different, and depending on the average necessities of them he had to choose what to work on with the most. So, in a simple way of telling, he had to make his class just upon seeing it.

But if one believed that to be all of his work, he or she was utterly wrong. He also had to see who was the most capable between the high-ranking officers and knights to take his place. Normally, depending on the rank of the officers and nobles, it would be decided by some even superior forces than him – as there were more than one lieutenant general with a noble title to take his place - but the greatest force in Hyrule, the King, had opted for him to choose, which only resulted into another fragmentary duty.

His duties as a general were quite extensive, and the only moment of rest he had was midday, so all days he would go and snatch something from the kitchen, as a kind of relaxing procedure. Thanks to the goddesses they were in a season that didn't require so much the aid of the general. The trading of goods between countries and all that political stuff was at a balanced state, so any other officer, noble or diplomat could easily step in without making a major political problem.

"Good morning, General," a well-mannered young servant lady greeted him as they exchanged passage in the hallway, cutting short his meditation. She had some dirty mattresses in her arms, probably from cleaning up the rooms.

"Good morning," Kun responded with the same courtesy, wearing a gentle smile. The lady in duty blushed and childishly giggled, in a silly crush. That was very common between the young ladies within the castle, each at least being admirer of one of the knights and prominent officers as himself.

Kun not knew, but he had a quite considerable set of devotees, and this was the main cause of tease from his companions, as they knew unlike him. It was a fact that this frustrated him, because they refused to tell him why they teased. Though, he had suspected.

"Milord, is there anything you wanted?" the girl asked for other reason than just out of duty. The blue-eyed shook his head, gently so. "I'm heading for the kitchen. A little snack wouldn't hurt too much now."

The lady smiled and nodded.

"Why do you ask?" he inquired curious. The girl seemed a little hesitant, but finally spoke, "Milord, I saw you today this morning, you looked awfully terrible… and I wondered…"

"If I was alright, am I mistaken?" Kun finished for her. The girl shook her head with a small smile.

"No you are not," she reassured him.

"I am perfectly fine, thank you," he replied, smiling at her, which made her giggle once more.

"That is a pleasure to hear, Milord," she said. Then, after all, sensing that she had nothing else to do there, the servant bowed at him respectfully and continued her way, not really suppressing her giggles. Kun looked after her for a moment, and when she disappeared behind a corner, he reassumed his own.

Women were very mysterious creatures to him and he knew that he would never understand them, even if he wished. That was due to their constant and unpredictable changes that were covered up with a veil of disjointed reasons, which he knew no man could compete with. They always went on the smallest facet of everything they made, or spoke about, which was very unlikely from men, as they were direct and to the point.

So different were the two, and yet they still could subsist as one with certain ease. Society, as he knew, was barely one sample of how well they could relate with one other, which made him reflect about the phenomenon it was, for he also felt that it was also part of the very life.

The coexistence that survived among the various organisms within the earth was, without doubt, a miracle as it signaled the very existence of the living beings. And even if he didn't comprehend the full meaning of life, by seeing what was of it he learned how to enjoy it, and how to respect it.

And it was for that very same reason that Kun vowed to save Link.

The door to an approximate meal was now in view. At last Kun reached the mighty kitchen, just in time when his stomach was about to consume itself from lack of food. Hunger began to numb each and every one of his senses, and for a moment there, he knew not to think in relation to anything else bar the images of the empty kitchen.

That time of the day was the cooks' short break and they usually left the kitchen to have some fresh breathe, so that left the pantry without guard from food-thieves like himself. The chefs were usually grumpy when it came about food, and it was particularly hard to snatch something, anything, for a little snack whenever they were there. Not even the King could do it—they always shoved him outside of the kitchen.

So that is why it came to him the idea of giving them short breaks thus any famished on-dweller could grab something on midday as a modest revitalizing process from the stress of each day. Of course the King absolutely loved the idea once Kun told him of his plan. But things weren't that easy at first.

It seemed like the cooks knew about the King's, and his, intentions, for they always left one chef assistant to take care of the groceries. So, even with the chefs' send-off during the break time, they had no access. For that, the King and he became serious. The King stated that no one was to be in the kitchen when it was the recess time; sadly it had a backfire on them, and it was in favor of the kitchen's staff.

Neither of them, the King and he, could even step into the almost sacred kitchen, according to the King's law. So the King – between groans of self-scolding for not taking that into account - immediately fixed that into just the employees not having access during that time.

The _war of snacks_, as the cooking personnel and they named it, well battled and won; they, the King and Kun, lived happily ever after as they had free access to the pantry full of snacks. Indeed, it was a delight.

"Same as always," a deep voice stated behind him, catching him red-handed. Kun turned to see a well-known face to him, smiling.

"Indeed, Your Majesty." Kun bowed respectfully. "As always."

The King smiled back at him.

"General, how many times have I told you to just call me Harkinian," he scowled mockingly. He, within the time, had learned to care for the blonde as if he were a son of his own blood, as did the princess care for him as if he were her older brother.

"As many as ever, Your Majesty," Kun replied with a smirk. "Care for a meal?"

"Of course," the sovereign of Hyrule answered. The young general handed him a piece of bread, and he took a mouthful bite of it. They stood there, in silence, each absorbed within their own thoughts while chewing.

"Kun," the King called after swallowing. Kun looked up at him, blinking, and then swallowed the piece he was chomping.

"Yes?"

The King licked his lips and answered, "I have been checking some letters from various nobles of the nation. There have been some light problems with the transportation of goods. It seems that the Gerudos have been busy stealing off from the merchants. So, given to the situation of Nabooru's arrival today, or perhaps tomorrow, and her departure with the rest of you soon, I have decided to discuss these prospects tomorrow."

"But, Your Majesty, we were supposed to leave tomorrow," Kun intervened, thought the King raised his hand to stop him from speaking further words.

"I do know, but that will be postponed for the day after tomorrow. I have already sent the messages to the nobles and officers to come tomorrow night, with their best suits," the King said, which left the blonde quite confused, wondering about the suits. As the King saw his bewilderment, he added, "With their best suits, because tomorrow I will offer a dance."

"A dance, Sire?" Kun inquired thus far befuddled. The ruler nodded.

"Yes, a dance. And given to the circumstances I have decided upon it not just for the reason that its purpose will not be only the discussion of the stealing affair, but to wish all of you a safe journey," he enlightened him, taking a small bite out of his bread.

Kun looked after him, and then at his own bread. He took a small bite himself. "_So be it, Sire._"

* * *

.

Silence engulfed both of them, leaving an empty space in the mutual connection that they were beginning to form. Like secrets, those personal, buried deep within one's heart upon which the other could not step into and be taught. As if it was a voice destined to be forever mute, one that helped them to understand each other.

Companionship was, perhaps, just the creation of a new friendship, which could also be by far misshapen into that known as enmity. For that, a shared, sympathetic and hushed contemplation among each other was agreed without spoken words. The two, human and dragon, did not have the need to express such believe, as they already had something in common.

The respect for silence.

Words, as they knew, were not necessary to discern the feelings and thoughts the other one held, for eyes aid to divulge more about oneself than words could ever tell about. Lies easily flew within the words of mouth, mixed between the wisdom that these could posses. But no greater wisdom was spoken than the one saw within the gaps to the soul.

The exploration went on some more moments after they were satisfied of what they have learned contained by their interiors. Their gazes broke apart, forward to the fog that, even then, was surrounding them. An endless sea of shades of gray, but that was not seen as the same by both.

Without even an exchange of glance, nor tell of thoughts, mutually they began to advance. The pace of the young boy, with golden hair, was serene, but not slow, and the other one, whose body was larger, and with feet not touching the soil, made little effort to be at the boy's speed—almost rhythmically, piercing through the mist.

As he walked, Link saw in the floor some pebbles. He began to kick them with his foot, expecting the usual sound of stone contacting stone as they fell to the smooth surface of rock. But instead, he received none. Curious, he stopped to look at the small rock. He took it with his right hand and began to feel it with his fingers, but he felt not the raspy surface covering it. In fact, he felt nothing.

Volvagia was observing the hero's doings, understanding exactly that experience. "Close your eyes, _hero_," he instructed. Link's gaze was raised from its small target to stare directly into the dragon's eyes, in a suspicious manner. When he noticed that there was no ill-will within the eyes of his new companion, he closed them without a word.

Upon securing Link's eyes to be closed, Volvagia surrounded the child body of the blue-eyed with his own one in a considerably close way. Within normal circumstances, the heat of his body covered in flames would have melted instantly the boy's flesh. But even so, the warrior took no notice.

"Open your eyes," Volvagia ordered.

Link opened his eyes and they went wide. A sudden strike of panic appeared inside of them, and for the first time ever that is from the very moment in which he had stepped into that world, he felt as if his body was engulfed by the blistering flames. He let out an agonizing cry of pain, and Volvagia, albeit calmly, quickly separated himself from Link.

Link threw himself to the ground, clutching his body to the point that if he had been corporeal, he would have drawn his own blood by his sinking nails. His sword and shield made a loud clang as they contacted with the stone, where he lay there, in a fetal position, rocking back and forth.

"Why, why?" he kept mouthing as the excruciating pain crept throughout his body.

But Volvagia seemed unfazed by the blonde's suffering, as if it was nothing out of the ordinary, nor urgent. Instead he commanded, "Get up."

"I can't…" the boy whispered weakly, as if he were a frightened child. Yet tears did not show from the corners of his eyes.

The pain was so horrible that his voice was hoarse from holding back a shriek of pain. His eyes were tightly shut—not once in his life had he felt that way before. Usually, when he received wounds to produce that amount of pain, Link's body somehow went numb after just feeling for a second or so the unbearable ache. Like if some internal, biological defense made his nervous system to become frozen. Perhaps by the cause of some natural hormone whose function was to anesthetize the body in such cases, he didn't know. But it seemed to not be working at that moment.

Of course, every time that it happened, he had one step on the grave.

Suddenly his thoughts halted.

He _was_ already _on the grave_. Or at least, that was what he believed, which the creature and Volvagia seemed to believe too.

So why was he feeling the pain?

Abruptly as the pain came it left. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times, not really understanding. Not even a remaining ache was left in each and every one of his cells. In fact, he felt nothing at all, as before.

"Wha—?" Link queried, standing up and seeing his hands, somehow expecting them to hold the answers.

Volvagia looked at him with a wise and knowing smile. "Not all is what it seems, _hero_… especially not in this world," he said. Link dropped his hands to his sides, and stared up at the dragon, expecting him to continue. His face again covered with a serious and unreadable mask, as if nothing had happened. Probably it was a subconscious warrior instinct.

"What you experienced just now was simply a trick of your mind," Volvagia explained. Link watched silently with interest, never interrupting what he had to say. "When you had your eyes closed, you could not feel anything even if my body was surrounding you. But when you opened your eyes, and saw my flames touching your skin, you registered what your mind was thought to do. Your mind knew that fire burnt your skin, so it gave you a false pain that extended throughout your body, even if you did not feel.

"The pain you felt was from your interior, caused by false signals from your brain. Not by an exterior force," the wise dragon stated looking directly to Link's eyes.

Link meditated profoundly what he had learned. He raised his left hand and took a quick glimpse at it before he took the hilt of his sword to feel it. But he felt nothing. He released his grip and held his hand directly in front of his eyes, examining it as if trying to find what was wrong with it.

"Feelings do not exist in this world. You think you see, because you believe you can see. You think you hear, because you believe you can hear. But why is it _Hero of Time_ that you cannot feel with the touch, nor taste with your tongue? Or tell me, can you really smell the stench of the death that roams?"

Those words made him feel vulnerable and confused. He didn't feel anymore like the legendary Hero of Time, the once fearless warrior who stood up against the most fearsome creatures that ever existed within the mortal beings. No, he felt like that, which he was—a boy.

And for admitting it, the words rang in his ears and deep into his brain, and for a moment there he completely understood. All went black around him. He couldn't feel, he couldn't hear, he couldn't smell, he couldn't taste, he simply couldn't see. That, which he thought to be the truth, suddenly became a lie that fell at the words of a friend—for now he understood that the dragon was a friend as he showed him a clearer path.

And the world became brighter, easier to perceive. He didn't use his sight, for he had none. What he used was something else, something different which he couldn't describe. It wasn't anything from the world he was once part of. No, it was something that belonged to his soul, something personal and hidden that seemed to have been sleeping all that time when he was alive. A feeling that had just woke up at the conscience of being dead.

Now he couldn't deny it. He was dead and there was nothing he could ever do but find a way to "live" with it, so he limited himself to accept those new senses as a part of his soul.

"I may be mistaken, but I presume that you believed your body to be real?" Volvagia asked. It was no secret for him the feelings of the young warrior whose years belied past his look—he had of his own at that time when he had just leaved the mortal plain. From that split of second then, it seemed like if all of his existing years had been in that illusory realm instead of the now forgotten mortal dominion that now rested in the past. And it was for some extremely unpleasant experiences that he learned most of the secrets and mysteries that lay hidden within it.

Link only nodded, added to his silence. His stare was not connected with the wiser dragon's eyes for it found an inexplicable comfort into the supposed-to-be soil at his feet.

"I am not surprised. Everything in this realm can become as real as it once was… but it is not," Volvagia shared his thoughts with his gaze darting around the motionless land. Unknown to Link, he saw a landscape completely different from the one that crossed in front of the hero's view, and he was aware of it.

"This world, as many others, is just a part of a space we cannot understand so easily," the ancient dragon spoke with a wisdom that was reflected upon all of his years when he was alive, "a total whole complemented with what we have in our interiors and environs, which are a part of our own self."

"What do you mean?" the young hero asked, immersed in the words of Volvagia. His gaze suddenly lost the interest and console of the floor; instead, it fixed itself upon the flamed reptile.

"This world is just a reflection of our own soul. One which speaks the truth about the desires one possess… which shows the fears, like a balance to prevent the very essence from breaking apart," the dragon continued.

"Just a balance valve, used to adjust the equilibrium within one's soul—like a… _process _upon which the soul needs to overtake to be called 'suitable' for the next step. And when itis completed, the soul goes to the next level, which is the land of Zeith. There it waits for the final judgment. Whether if it will be decided for the soul to reborn once more, or stay forever within the gates of Zeith to finally obtain the divine rest."

Link didn't speak this time; somehow he knew that the blazed dragon had not yet finished speaking. He felt as if he were hearing an ancient legend from ages past, making an emotion of awe to move smoothly on him at every word spoken.

"But there are just a few souls within these gates. Most of the souls are always thrown back to life to complete everything they left unfinished, but it is said that there are certain specific cases that are treated quite differently from the rest," Volvagia told him with an air of mystery.

"Differently?" Link voiced his wonder.

The dragon nodded. "Yes, _Hero_, differently… there are these souls which don't even step on the line of Zeith but pass directly to the land to wait until their next reincarnation is born. The almighty judges don't even intervene in those souls' fate, as if they were predestined to be forever like that. Though, there is something about that, which I don't understand, that has happened now, and it leads me to believe that it isn't true."

"What?"

"Well, one of those souls happened to be the one belonging to… the _Hero of Time_…" the dragon whispered, looking directly into his eyes.

* * *

.

Her laughter echoed to and fro among the knights and people surrounding her, and soon she found herself accompanied by several pairs of rich laughter that didn't question the initial cause of it. Perhaps being the reason for the bandits to be captured and soon thrown to jail, or maybe also just the mirth of barely escaping the death that taunted her in the past few minutes. She didn't know, nor did she care.

As minutes flied by, the laughter subdued gradually, and yet, even then, the smiles prevailed motionless on their faces. Most of the civilians whispered among them on the certain luck that the two young females, and man, held just a few minutes before, which helped them to escape without so much as a scratch on. But accompanying those whispers were a few murmurs of the young Gerudo lady, and her incredible task performed in front of so many gazes. Those who didn't witness it, hardly believed the tail spoken by all those mouths, but they believed if only a little, as the honorable Hylian knights were the vast majority of them.

But such trifling dealings bothered not the young leader of the Gerudos as she only occupied herself onto smirking widely at the thought of her not being beaten by some low, unskilled thugs. Once more she had shown to the world that the lone wolf thief, or the Gerudos, weren't something to take lightly. Because she believed that men were such useless and incompetent worms that sometimes she could only watch in amusement at their futile attempts of surpassing them, females.

Indeed, the Gerudos were a tribe known by their feminist ideals.

For some unknown reason, the snake appeared to have heard and understood the thoughts and beliefs of her new female master, for she glided up and about her body and curled at her neck—and her large rough tongue slithered about her jawbone and out.

As the guards passed by, holding firmly the arrested men, they shed respectful glances at her—while she was still mounted on the horse—and acknowledged their admiration. The one thing not shared with the brutes, whose bitter glares became glazy with anticipation. Anticipation of what, she could only guess. But whatsoever it might be, she was more than prepared for it.

But she acknowledged that more than one time underestimation had led to idiotic defeats just because of the imprudence of it. She knew well enough—more than any warlord—to never misjudge her enemies, past or not. Whatever they may possibly be internally planning, she was sure to find.

Her trail of thoughts was wrecked by an altissimo voice, which she believed could easily match the ones of the sopranos, calling at her. She turned her new steed around to face the source, and in her stare's path she encountered a red-haired girl waving frenetically her arms, while running at her.

"_She's the girl from the cart,_" she thought, not bothering to wave back.

It didn't pass long before the girl reached her, and Nabooru saw that she possessed the same age than the princess, Zelda, and the 'fish', Ruto. The girl looked expectantly at the taller, amber-eyed lass, with a huge grin on her face, not really scared of the small viper coiled around her neck. Nabooru stared back, simply holding a smirk.

"Hi!" the girl greeted, closing her eyes and broadening her beam. Nabooru arched an eyebrow, not really interested in what the girl wanted to say.

"Hey," Nabooru responded slowly, wishing for the girl to leave soon so she could head for the castle.

But her unique word seemed to give the impression of having had the purpose of being a kind of trigger on the blue-eyed one, which only beamed more, showing her teeth, and asked, "Who are you?" and then she added, "my name is Malon, nice to meet you!"

Nabooru frowned, obviously displeased with the idea of keeping the talk. Much more important things had to be done than staying chatting randomly to a little brat. But somehow, even if she didn't admit it, in the back of her mind, she felt as if she liked slightly the girl.

"Yeah, whatever, nice to meet ya too," she said holding firmly the reins. Both knew that a good trained horse didn't have the necessity of reins, pro the rider should be able to move and give it orders with one's body. Lean to the front to advance and to the desired side while tightening the opposing leg to turn. Straiten the legs to go faster or maybe hit lightly the sides of the horse and leaning to the back to stop. But it was recommended to use the bridle, because if the horse fell, the rider could straight it up to keep from falling.

Though, neither of them crossed words about the matter.

"But I need to go now," Nabooru finished, pulling the reins to make the stallion face the direction of the castle. She was about to leave, but wasn't successive on doing so as Malon called upon her another time.

"Are you going to the castle?"

The warrior lass glared at her with her amber eyes full of suspicion and, obviously, mistrust. Such question, in her opinion, didn't have the space on such a short time after just meeting each other, which caused her to pull firmly the reins unconsciously, thus making the horse to turn in circles. Her gaze never leaved the red-haired girl, as it examined her thoroughly.

But the innocence of Malon seemed to be unbreakable and unsurpassed by such motion. She didn't feel intimidated by the enormous stallion looking fiercely before her, nor of the fixed stares of both viper and master. She simply smiled unaware of the other girl's distrust.

Nabooru somehow managed to convince herself that Malon was no treat by any means. After all, if she had the capability to fight, she wouldn't have been captured by those bandits, would she? Of course, Nabooru would never have the chance to know just how much trouble they had with her, or is this story-teller wrong?

She was about to speak when another voice choose to have better timing than her. The man, whom accompanied previously the little girl, was running towards them in a fashion much like the girl, which only made her to believe that they were relatives—probably father and daughter. It didn't pass long until he reached them, and stopped to pant a little.

"I've… lost… condition…" he alleged amid breaths, really quietly to himself. The girls, viper and horse where looking at him over, each with a different thought. Malon, with her smile even then on her face, hooked her arm on his broad one and whirled around to face Nabooru.

"This is my dad," she started then gazed up at her father, "and dad, this is… umm…"

Her sentence never had the place to finish, as she didn't know yet the lass's name. So she glanced expectantly at her, seeking for the answer to the unspoken question.

Nabooru scowled, long ago her smirk having abandoned her face. "Nabooru," she said in a swift motion. She didn't know what was keeping her from leaving them there and then, but whatever it was she didn't like it. She was turning soft just because of it.

"So is it Nabooru? What a pretty name!" Malon let out a girlish giggle, which made the tanned one to wince slightly. When the man lastly recovered his breath, he let out a rich laugh in sign of agreement.

Nabooru rolled her eyes, but said nothing, and for some reason that only she knew, she smiled all too innocently, covering her irritation that was mixed with some fury. "Why thank you!" a faked gratitude escaped from her lips. Her eyes had a sudden glint of sarcasm, which just passed unnoticed by the distinctive pair of people.

The brightly-colored snake narrowed her eyes, as if expecting a new prey to glide down her throat alive at any time soon—perhaps it may sound as an act of barbarism for the people possessing culture, but for her it was the most natural thing, which she actually enjoyed. And being of the same mind with the viper stood the stallion, looking by the corner of his eyes, snorting with impatience as he just wanted to bounce to a run.

Somehow they expected Nabooru to make something about this new _obstacle_. So far she has proved worth of mastering them. They knew that they were limited of time; they felt it from their master. They didn't understand why were they still there, losing time, though they suspected that Nabooru was going to make something about it.

And she was going to do it soon.

"Oh my, look at the hour!" she exclaimed, pointing to the nearest clock tower—it signaled midday. "I'm sorry, but I have to go! I'm really happy to have met such a wonderful pair of people!" If she had been an actress, she would have received an award for her act was unbelievable realistic; or perhaps it was just that Talon and Malon were too innocent to perceive the façade.

"Wait! Where are you going?" asked Malon before Nabooru could take the chance of galloping fast and past the town. The young leader of the Gerudo tribe exhaled profoundly by the decreasing patience of hers and whirled around.

"_To the castle…_" she said between teeth, which assembled a faked smile.

Malon smiled brightly, pleased with the answer. "What a coincidence!" she said, "we're going to the castle too, to visit a very dear friend of mine." Nabooru flinched slightly, already expecting the next statement. She guessed that it wasn't going to be much of her likening. "Why don't we go together?"

And she was correct.

* * *

.

She glanced briefly toward the windows, her eyes receiving the first lights of the day as she advanced with a quick pace through the hall. A red carpet decorated the floor and several windows ran along the wall, making their frames as shadows that covered up most of the hall. At the opposite wall hanged several portraits, the Royal Family's lineage, and with them were their respective guardians, all of them from the Sheikah tribe. Each and every one gazed down at her with their stern eyes, evaluating her as if to decide whether she was worthy or not of receiving the title of Royal Guardian.

She didn't know herself.

That hallway was very special, a unique place which hold the thrilling enchantment of insight. She could feel the presence of their ancestors, how they got older, wiser from generation to generation as they saw throughout each one. They were always waiting to guide any of their descendants, whenever they were confused or saw peril beyond their course.

She herself was searching for guidance—a certain portrait holding a very special young woman to the whole kingdom and its heart. At the very last of the hallway—suspended upon the wall, and trimmed with a golden frame which was adorned with several symbols of an ancient lingo—there was the image of a blond, young woman owning such a pair of emerald eyes that, even there, shone with both the kindness and the strange charm that were well known when she was not yet in the heavens.

Below it stood a silver plaque, much alike the ones from the other portraits; engraved with some pale words, both ancient and recent, which read:

_Queen Lúthein von Harkinian_

But all she did was keep staring at it with her ruby eyes, as if mesmerized by a strange power so unlike any other that she has ever perceived. It was like the presence of the sacred, of all the divine forces upon the world. She could hear a lullaby played in the distance, a soft melody sang by the goddesses themselves. It soothed her, whispered things at her which she already knew and could recall.

_The smell of the wet prairie swathed her as she ran—her long skirt fluttered behind and she could feel the sodden grass against her knees. The sky, covered with endless gray clouds, perhaps symbolized to most people either a dusky, rational milieu or the lost youth over the years. But for her it meant the source to a new life, the reign over the existence cycles, one which was the whole start and end of an eternal sequence that marked the survival of all the creatures._

_For her, it was simply another beauty of nature._

_Laugher emanated from her being. Her soft features irradiated such happiness that it made her ruby-eyed companion, the same whom was watching her from a distance, smile too. The young woman spun around, her long, blonde hair, which resembled gold, waved around just as well and she came face to face with her guardian._

"_Impa, Impa! Come here!" she called, waving and laughing. _

_The silver-haired woman waved back, not really disposed to leave her place on top of a certain tree's branches; after all, her duty was to watch over her charge, it was not to join her merriment. _

"_Impa! Impa!"_

_But she watched her. Oh, how she watched her._

"_Impa…!"_

_But she watched her too long…_

"The queen was an admirable woman, wasn't she?" Impa heard from the other end of the hallway, making her frown in surprise as she did not manage to acknowledge that presence before. "A kind and appealing woman loved by many, but as well hated by that much."

The mere suggestion of anyone possessing abhorrence for the queen was by far repulsive to her ears, but the way it was spoken with such a satiric accent was even more bothering than the actual context. She growled, as if she were an animal of sorts protecting the few valuable possessions within her territory. She loathed that young, silver-haired man already—the way he would talk so freely about a woman that was… _is _so important to the lives of those many that had the chance to meet her. She just couldn't believe that there existed any of such creatures, those who would have a dislike for the queen.

"This place is forbidden to those outside of the Royal family," she snarled with every intention of showing that he wasn't welcomed.

His amethyst eyes sparkled with amusement, yet his tattooed features were as blank as ever. He was obviously pleased with her unease, making her feel much more irritable than before. An unusual thing as she was Sheikah, and had _supposedly _mastered the skill of controlling her emotions; using her logic instead for almost every type of issue. Somehow, all those years of self-discipline were thrown and ripped apart by a sudden break in which _he _stepped in.

"I must apologize then for intruding, _Your Majesty_," Cayl de Cyaleh mocked as he remarked the fact that Impa was not part of the Royal Family; thus shouldn't be there. Impa wanted to growl for she felt nauseous. He was right; her permission to enter upon that room was uniquely for escorting a member of the Royal Family. She could get severely punished if she were caught, even if she was so close to the Princess and her father. Old habits die hard, and so do rules.

"What do you want?" she demanded sharply, obviously in an attempt to change the course of the conversation for it was reaching dangerous fields. Now making him leave was totally useless, and perhaps too risky. She knew he was no fool; hence she had to watch her own actions carefully around him if she didn't want to reveal too much information to him.

However, kismet wasn't willing to be keen on her given that a slight smirk, way worse than the widest of sorts—or so Impa felt at that moment—, came into sight like a blur. Then, just as before, she felt that bizarre sensation dwelling within her being. She flinched before a quick flare of reminiscence went up to her mind, altering her thoughts and spiraling around them until they were just the half of what they were at first. Dizziness overcame her senses, and soon she felt herself being pulled into a frail swoon… but not before turning, and confirming her guest to be holding a satisfied leer.

She faded into the mauve.

* * *

.

For many years she had witnessed the rare, and accepted it upon her days as something common. But there were a few selected circumstances when she just couldn't adapt as well for the oddity of the situation was far beyond all of her past experiences. On such instances, even her extraordinary intellectual capacity could malfunction; giving rise to a temporal arrest of her reactions and thoughts.

It was precisely at that moment that she was undergoing one of those infamous occasions.

She had done it before, of course, but once. That short-lived event hadn't been sufficient for her to analyze all of the unusual facts, so that she could transform them into useful knowledge. She had believed it to be a dream—only a startle, and nothing more.

But she had been utterly wrong.

It was genuine, likewise to that morning when she was standing in front of _that _book—the one and sole talkative book over the face of the earth, nonetheless. And even when she counted with the fact of expectation, she couldn't help to release a yelp of surprise when it gave its daybreak greetings:

_My, Your Highness, aren't you going to give the good mornings to an old fellow like me? _

It seemed to let out a light-hearted chuckle, which gave Zelda a bit of more reassurance.

"Good morning," she responded curtly, nodding afterwards. All those years of royal schooling in means of manners and diplomatic behavior, served well for a quick recovery. She was soon enough within her role as princess, always attentive, and never blatant.

_Very well, very well. Now, I believe that you have some questions to ask me?_

Zelda nodded, showering it with her intense gaze.

_Yes, yes, I expected that, but first let me tell you a story which will answer most of your questions and as well shove you to create new ones… but first, take a seat, as it will take a long time._

Zelda obeyed without objections; then the book opened itself and chose for a certain page in the middle. A moderately huge title was seen on the top, followed by tiny letters. She barely managed to read the title—_Sirinous Gen Leya_—, before the book started to speak again.

_Long ago, when the world was still young, there was a small island upon which men did not exist. That island stood in the sheer center of the world, and it was there from where the ancient ones could guide themselves across the savage seas and the two great oceans: Weslyu, which stood fiercely towards the west, and Ealyu, which waited patiently facing the east. _

_That island was a prosperous place, sanctified with beautifully-colored corals, great shoals of fishes, and some mysterious creatures that were like us in form. _

_It is said that this magnified creatures were half human, half fish. But no one alive did really prove that such glorious race existed. Every one who stepped on that island did not return back, nor did people ever dare to seek for them._

_The male wasn't so unlike the men of our kind. Their strapping bodies, so similar to the mythical Titans' own, could resist even the most dreadful storm. Their features reflected coldness and fierceness; built with powerful jaws, and large fronts. Clear dominant eyes and sturdy hands they had. But their unique characteristic was that they had fins instead of legs. Sharp, ocean-colored fins like mirrors. They were known as the Tritons._

_Possessive creatures, they were, proud and strong; feared by all, but their female companions, the Mermaids_.

_Those gracious creatures, which are the main source of this legend, were endlessly gracious—blessed with a soft skin that seemed like silk. Their squashy hair always shined like the sun, their seductive lips were as red as the roses, and they had eyes that were as polished as a pair of diamonds. Nevertheless, their half, lower part was one of a fish's. They had bodies that easily matched the ones of the goddesses, and their fins were as colored as a new-born rainbow that rarely appeared after a storm._

_Indeed, it was a blessed race, not taunted by the power of the land, but delighted by the beauty of the seas, which they were part of._

_However, the mermaids also held some mischievous intentions; not cruel, as they were pure of heart, but impish. They enjoyed enchanting the mortals with their breathtaking voices, making them to be their slaves forever, until they died of age. Yes, even though they were their mistresses, they held no ill-will to their servants, and cared for them as if they were their sons. Though the captives where not in the island, but in a small islet near theirs. _

"Why weren't they on their island, if they cared so much for them?" Zelda asked. Even if she possessed the mind of a twenty-year-old young woman, she still possessed that intense curiosity of an infant.

_They had an iron rule._

_They were not to fall in love with any mortal, because then disaster would fall upon their race._

"What kind of disaster?" Her thirst of knowledge urged her further.

_Patience, child, for your questions shall receive an answer soon. _

_It is also often spoken that the Tritons loathed mortals. Rage swell about—winning their hearts like a feral blaze for the mermaids only took care of their mortals. That is why, to protect their subordinates, the mermaids imposed a severe law._

_It was also then when the island received its name._

_The respective elders from the mermaids and the tritons opted that they were to be apart. The tritons would only occupy the western part of the island, while the mermaids would reside in the eastern part. Just in the sea were they to meet without restriction, but in the island, they couldn't trespass each other's side. _

_The tritons now couldn't reach the imprisoned mortals, as the only way they could achieve to get to the small islet was by trespassing the mermaids' side._

The princess concentration didn't waver. She was torn in half within her being for she felt both: anxious and eager.

_The days became weeks, the weeks became months, and the months became years in which no siren corrupted that law._

_Until the one was born._

_The one most beautiful mermaid ever saw from even the elder times; so much alike a goddess of the heavens, save her nature, which was from terra firma. Nonetheless, as brilliant as her beauty was, her charm glittered with matching strength. She had a golden heart so kind to others that was too, so wild and free._

_But she had a weakness, which foolishly led her to uncertain events, as she did not obey most laws. _

_One certain day she ventured to the other side—the one she could not infringe. _

_On the shorelines she found a boy._

_At that time she knew not about our kind for the mermaids always kept their captives as secrets, and she was young, so her curious nature, much alike a child's, was fascinated by him._

_As time passed, they became close. The young mermaid's kin did not know about the boy, but one not desired did. A triton, whose heart had been conquered by the young siren, was consumed by the greed—full of its venom in his blood._

_On a certain, fateful day, the triton took in his power a certain relic. That relic he gained from the death, and combined with his own power, he bent a mighty tool to fulfill his vengeance provoked by the hatred he felt for that boy who stole his treasure. It was a flower of the death, a keeper of the souls, Skyghone, the soul claimer. _

_Inebriated in his own power, he began to terrorize his people, killing them with an astonishing cold blood. Becoming mad, and with rage blinding him from seeing his actions, one by one succumbed under his control. _

_The young mermaid, possessing a heart so great, sang her soul out for salvation. Granted she had it, but it claimed her life. In the form of another blossom, the sister of the death, revival, took form. Free to reborn were the innocent sirens that had fallen for Rebiar enlightened their souls. But just one soul had to pay for it all; the young siren's one. _

_With her sacrifice she opened the triton's eyes. With her sacrifice she leaved the boy alone, whose only love she was. _

_Fate chose for them to encounter, and with them a curse to fall. The goddesses had desired at the creation of time itself that races were to be maintained pure. No blend of blood was to be done, or else a curse would poison it until the end of the seditious tribe._

_The young mermaid fell in love with the mortal boy with a passion that only could blossom in true love. Her actions hired the curse—the seed for the rage to born upon the triton's heart. For that disaster fell._

_And for the catastrophic powers created by the sisters of death and life, the island severed in half to be forever distanced. The race once known as sirens now lies in just a memory, and in the two isles, the descendants from that race took form, connecting with the spirits of the ocean for the balance of the world. Each isle took a flower and was named after the one. Where once stood the island of Trimaid, a new island appeared on the pass of the time._

"And how was it called?" inquired Zelda with a heavy heart. She was fascinated by the mighty tale, but she couldn't help to feel upset at the sacrifice the siren maid. It was a familiar sensation.

_Neilai, a new life._

__

* * *

_**T**__**o be continued…** _

* * *

.

**AN: **_Well, after a whole year I finally updated. You know, even if I discovered and learned many things, I had a major writer's block, combined with laziness, this year. To tell the truth, I had it almost completed by May of last year (I just needed like 2 scenes to complete it), but then those two factors came in. I also had to delete the last scene, because it certainly took a lot of time, and I was bored of this chapter. I hope you're not bored with the story, but if you are, please tell me so, so I can find a way to improve it. Thanks for your attention, and until next chappie!_


End file.
